<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milf Hunter by In_Darkness_We_Hide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898482">Milf Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Darkness_We_Hide/pseuds/In_Darkness_We_Hide'>In_Darkness_We_Hide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bikinis, Cheating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Large Cock, MILFs, Morning Wood, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Darkness_We_Hide/pseuds/In_Darkness_We_Hide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend without Kim, Rufus, or Felix leaves Ron bored. His mother took away his games console, he has no pocket money to do anything, so he goes to see if Anne, home alone due to being on call at the hospital, needs any chores doing for some pocket money. A weird day later, Ron realises he can follow his dream of making love to his heart's desire, beautiful older women, and not bitchy, self-obsessed teenagers. Set before STD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ann Possible/Ron Stoppable, Betty Director/Ron Stoppable, Shego/Ron Stoppable, Vivian Porter/Ron Stoppable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: At the time of writing this, I have no idea if I will publish this or not. This is not a serious story. This is not a true romance story, despite whatever tags, and characters naturally will be more OOC than normal to make the general idea work. This is more a reflection on me as a teen, who preferred older woman, and what Ron would be like if he had similar tastes. Nor will this just be a pure porn fic, more Porn with Plot as I explore the possibilities of what would happen, if older women was interested in sexual relations with a teenage boy, who didn't have the best social standing, finances, or physical attractiveness (not calling Ron ugly in any way, but he ain't no Josh Mankey pretty boy, or well built like Brick Flagg for example.) This entire story is based off a desire for more Ron and older women stories (which aren't added on to an already large harem) as well as certain scenes, such as Bonnie finding out, that despite her physical traits, Ron is simply not attracted to her due to her being too young, and the hopefully comedic scene to follow.</p>
<p>Also, big shout out to Blue-Eye-White-Wing and his two stories Don't Tell and Team Building Exercises. They inspired me to write this story, and is responsible for its theme of Mature women, as those stories cover most of the teens in this fandom so well.</p>
<p>This story will be posted on Fanfiction, Adultfanfiction and Archive of our own, all under a similar name (darkness). Their is another KP story I wrote years ago on Adultfanfic called pool boy, which if I ever update, I will add to the other sites as well. That story has plenty more action and zero care for plot, and why I haven't updated it in so long, kind of wrote myself into a corner. </p>
<p>Last thing: List of girls are Betty, Anne, Vivian and Shego. I wanted to add another, but Felix's mum never made an appearance and I do not like OC's, even if she is technically real in the fandom, there is nothing to work on besides her skill in robotics. If you want another girl, let me know. Adrena Lynn is out... too bitchy, same for Camille Leon and the Rockwaller twins. Note I will only add one girl, the most requested, by a certain point (said point will be a chapter with a notification) and most likely have a minor influence unless I like it and make it work. That being said, I know what the internet is like when it comes to these stories, and as proven with my pool boy story I got no problem with writing Incest, so if you want Ron's mum to be viable, that will need a crap ton of votes as I honestly have no clue how I will even attempt that.</p>
<p>Summary: A weekend without Kim, Rufus, or Felix leaves Ron bored. His mother took away his games console, he has no pocket money to do anything, so he goes to see if Anne, home alone due to being on call at the hospital, needs any chores doing for some pocket money. A weird day later, Ron realises he can follow his dream of making love to his heart's desire, beautiful older women, and not bitchy, self-obsessed teenagers. Set before STD.</p>
<p>Milf Hunter:<br/>Chapter One: Revelations</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narrator:<br/>Ron was bored. Kim and most of the Possible clan, minus Anne, was away at some family thing. Ron could not remember if it was a Funeral or a Wedding. Anne having to stay at home due to being on-call as a neurosurgeon. Normally a weekend from Kim would not be so bad. But Rufus was under observation at the vets, and would not be returning before Tuesday at the earliest... next week. He was already missing his best friend/pet. Felix was also out of town, going to some Cybernetic convention with his mother. Speaking of mothers. Ron's mother thought it would be a good time for Ron to get out of the house and stop playing his video games all day and so hid his gaming console. And the TV remote.</p>
<p>In short, all of Ron's normal options were utterly spent, and the last resort options of solo movies or going to the mall's arcade was out due to having no pocket money. His home was spotless due to his mother preparing for another business trip abroad with his father, which surprised Ron as he got told in person instead of via a note, they would leave Saturday night. Point is, he had no chores to do to try and get some pocket money out of his parents. Ron then remembered Anne was home alone, in a big house, and the chaotic terrors known as the twins often made a mess, maybe he could go round and offer to do some chores in exchange for some pocket money to go to the cinema or something.</p>
<p>Either way, it was better than being bored at home.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron knocked on the Possible household front door. In the past he has just walked in but that's when Kim was home and he was semi-expected.</p>
<p>“Hi Ronald, what's up?” Anne greeted as she opened the door. She had a big hat on her head to keep the unusually hot spring time sun off her head. Wearing a simple sun dress, and gardening gloves, it was easy to see she was just working in the garden.</p>
<p>“Hey Mrs. Dr. P, was just wondering if you needed any help with chores.” Ron smiled back. “Doing some gardening?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I guess you are out of pocket money?” Anne smiled back. Ron's tendency to be lazy made it easy for her to see why he offered his help. The sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head was answer enough.</p>
<p>“Yeah... Well, I'm all alone, Rufus is at vets for a few days, all my other friends are out of town, and my Mum has taken my games console off me to force me outside on “such a nice day”.” Ron explained.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I could use some help in the garden.” Anne responded. The Possibles were well off due to Anne's and James professions, as such, they had a rather large garden, and it would have taken her all weekend alone. “Come on in.” Anne opened the door further and moved out of the way.</p>
<p>“Awesome, what help do you need exactly.” Ron asked as he walked into the house, heading for the back garden. Anne closed the door and followed behind him.</p>
<p>“Just need some help with the weeds, and cleaning up whatever the twins have left lying around in my flower beds.” Anne grumbled a bit at the end. She loved her boys, but they are messy and destructive in their creativity. For the most parts her flowers were safe, the twins learned their lesson the last time her rose bush caught fire due to a rocket malfunction.</p>
<p>“Alright, just give me the tools and watch the Ron-Man go.” Ron responded eagerly. The reason Ron was so excited was due to the simple cotton sun dress Anne was wearing. While she was like a second mother to him, she was not actually his mother, and his love for mature women could not be held at bay by that fact. Although he did respect her greatly so he would not perv, the dress hugged Anne's curves much nicer than her normal doctor clothes. Simply being in the presence of such a beautiful woman was almost reward enough.</p>
<p>Ron walked into the back garden, while Anne was getting Ron a spare set of gardening gloves from the shed tucked away in one corner.</p>
<p>“So, where do you want me to start?” Ron asked as Anne handed him the gloves. </p>
<p>“Just grab a bucket and trowel and dig up any weeds you see.” Were the simple instructions Anne gave Ron. It was not the first time he helped tidy her garden over the years. Grabbing the required tools, Ron began to work, humming along to the music the radio was playing.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>“Ron, water break!” Anne called an hour or so later. Ron was not wearing a hat and was wearing his normal clothes, so she was worried about him getting too de-hydrated in the sun.</p>
<p>“Cheers Mrs. Dr. P!” Ron called back ,wiping the sweat off his brow. The reason he was in his normal clothes, was because of all the missions with Kim. From hot humid jungles to the frozen Arctic, Ron's body became surprisingly adapt at handling any change in weather. He joined Anne at the garden table, shaded by a large umbrella.</p>
<p>“So Ron, what's new in your life? Any girl caught your eye?” Anne asked teasingly. She knew he was of age for it, and she couldn't exactly tease her daughter in the same way. Plus Ron was so much funnier in his antics.</p>
<p>“Wha-What?!” Ron stumbled out, blushing red. Anne laughed softly, getting the reaction she hoped for.</p>
<p>“Come on now Ron, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you are of the age to be dating.” Anne continued to prod for information. A part of her always hoped for him and Kim to get together, but it seems Kim found her type, which unfortunately was not Ron. She just hopes those pretty boys don't end up breaking her daughters heart.</p>
<p>“Err.. well. Not really.” Ron mumbled out, but Anne heard him clear enough.</p>
<p>“Oh, nobody has caught your eye?” Anne continued to dig for information. Ron refused to answer. “Ron.” Anne was serious now. “You are interested in girls right? Not that there is anything wrong with otherwise.” Anne quickly added, thinking Ron might be gay, and hence his hesitance.</p>
<p>“No, its not like that.” Ron quickly said, blushing. “I'm most definitely interested in women.” Ron said forcefully.</p>
<p>“Oh really? So who has caught your eye then?” Anne kept pushing.</p>
<p>“Well, nobody really, it's complicated.” Ron eventually admitted after a few moments of silence. Ron's tone was making Anne worried.</p>
<p>“Ron, you know you can open up to me about anything right?” Anne said, leaning forward to take Ron's hand in hers. Ron sighed and hung his head.</p>
<p>“I'm just not interested in teenagers.” Ron finally admitted, surprising Anne. She was more expecting a confession about his feelings for her daughter, not this.</p>
<p>“What does that mean exactly?” Anne questioned.</p>
<p>“I just prefer women more mature...” Ron spoke quietly at first. “Teenagers are just so caught up in... everything. Trying to confirm to certain standards, not comfortable in who they are. Even Kim, goes out of her way to please as many people as possible to help her image. Not that is a bad thing or anything.” Ron quickly added. Silence dominated for a few moments. “Like I said it's complicated.” Ron felt Anne squeeze his hand, lifting his head up he saw her smile.</p>
<p>“That's nothing to worry about Ron.” Anne said warmly. “Everybody has a type. I'm sure you will find happiness soon.” With a final squeeze Anne let Ron's hand go.</p>
<p>“I'm not so sure about that.” Ron mumbled, but Anne caught it anyway.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Anne questioned. Ron just indicated to himself.</p>
<p>“I know I'm not handsome or pretty like some men, or well built... I'm just average... what do I have to offer?” Ron asked sadly.</p>
<p>“Ron, look at me.” Anne commanded, causing Ron to meet her eyes once more. “You are more than just that. For the longest time I hoped my daughter ended up with a boy like you. Loyal, honest and her friend. That goes so much farther than you think.” Anne consoled Ron.</p>
<p>“Maybe. But it is still going to be a long time till I find that happiness” Ron moped.</p>
<p>“Good things come to those who wait.” Anne comforted Ron. “But may I ask, why mature women?”</p>
<p>“Erm... Well... Like I said earlier, they are just more at peace with who they are. A lot more than teenagers... and well...” Ron just shrugged. “I find them more attractive. The idea of a women... never mind you don't want to hear that part.” Ron blushed.</p>
<p>“Come on. Idea of a women doing what? I said I won't judge.” Anne said softly.</p>
<p>“The idea of a woman who knows what she wants.” Ron whispered. “Telling me... Teaching me... You know things like that.”</p>
<p>“You mean like a sub and dom?” Ron looked confused for a moment, before figuring it out. </p>
<p>“No, it's hard to explain.”</p>
<p>“Is this because of online porn?” Anne questioned, she was aware of the growing amount of free porn online, and already took steps to block that from her home internet, the twins aren't quite old enough yet, but she wouldn't put it past those troublemakers to use the videos in some sort of prank.</p>
<p>“No... Erm... I don't really masturbate... Having a hacker friend makes you terrified of what people may found out about you.” Ron admitted. “Not that I don't trust Wade, but I imagine many people would love to make Kim look bad due to me, who may have those skills.” Anne frowned, it was not the healthiest option for a growing young boy, but she could not bring herself to encourage it either.</p>
<p>“Well... I'm positive somebody will notice what a great guy you are eventually, and you will end up with your dream girl.” Anne encouraged. “But for now, the garden needs finishing.” Their drinks were long finished during that conversation. Anne forgot she gave permission to a specific agency to set up surveillance on her property to help protect her family, from any rebuttal for her daughters world saving business, as such somebody else listened in to the entire conversation.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron was walking home. Anne gave him twenty dollars for his help, but after the conversation he did not feel like a movie, he felt like moping in his room. He might end up with his dream girl eventually, but how long would that take? With Kim dating and even Felix dating Zita, he just feels so lonely. The floor below him opened up.</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Ron screamed, as he was flying through some sort of underground slide/tube. After a long twisting fall. Ron reached the end, a fan creating an uplift to stop his momentum safely, before cutting off and leaving him stood in a room with a dozen more tubes like the one he just stumbled out of. “What's going on?”</p>
<p>“Ronald Stoppable?” A person asked. It was a generic looking man, brown hair and eyes, average build, but wearing the GJ jumpsuit. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Ron asked, confused, but more relaxed upon seeing the GJ logo.</p>
<p>“The Director would like a word with you, follow me.” With that the unidentified man turned and walked away. Ron hurried to follow.</p>
<p>“Do you know why?” Ron asked, only to be met with silence. Sensing the lack of conversation opportunities, Ron looked around. They were in a bright hallway, with windows and doors dotted every so often. The plain white walls had no decoration. Through the windows he saw various rooms, such as a Cafeteria and what looked like a Command Centre with many screens and the most people in. Ron thought he saw a glimpse of Shego on one screen before he walked past.</p>
<p>The silence, only broken by their footsteps, was an uncomfortable one. Eventually they reached the end of the hallway, which had a golden plaque above it saying Director. The door opened without prompt, admitting the duo into a spartan, but expensively furnished office. Behind an old oak desk, sat the one eyed Director of GJ, Elizabeth Director, or Betty. (Seriously had to look up her name and still did not believe it. Doctor Elizabeth Director? Really?)</p>
<p>“Thank you Agent, you are dismissed.” Betty spoke. The Agent nodded, before turning around and leaving, the doors closing behind him with a hiss. “Please Ron, follow me.” With that, Betty got up, and walked up to what looked like a blank wall, but soon showed a hidden door which Betty walked through, Ron hurrying to follow before the door closed.</p>
<p>“May I ask why I am here? Did I do something wrong?” Ron questioned. The lights came on in the dark room, showing what looked like a luxurious apartment.</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that... I'm here to offer you a deal, but before I explain.” Betty took out a USB stick, and walking up to her TV, inserted it. “Please take a seat.” Betty indicated the crème coloured couch facing the TV. Ron followed to obey. The director was not a woman he wanted to cross.</p>
<p>“Now before I hit play, I just want you to remain calm, and know I had permission for this camera.” Betty said, confusing Ron, before playing the video she wanted to show. Ron was shocked to see and hear the private conversation he had with Anne earlier.</p>
<p>“Er... what?” Ron asked, mortified.</p>
<p>“Do not panic... like I said I'm to offer you a deal.” Betty was still stood next to the TV, she was watching Ron with an unreadable expression on her face.</p>
<p>“What... deal?” Ron gulped.</p>
<p>“Well... To put it simply. My job is 24/7  so no time for relationships, most definitely not with my employees, so I'm left in a situation where I need somebody to scratch my 'Itch'. A situation you seem to be in.” Betty, being a seasoned Spy master, was calm on the outside, even if she was nervous on the inside. She just hoped Ron was not put off by her missing eye.</p>
<p>“Itch?” Ron asked confused. Betty sighed in exasperation.</p>
<p>“Sex.” Betty said blankly. “Do I not fit what you described you was looking for?” Betty asked, hoping the answer to be yes. Ron would not be her first choice, but his loyalty, and availability, made him her only real choice. Not that he was bad to look at. And she knew he was athletic enough due to keeping up with Kim on all her missions.</p>
<p>“Well... Yes.” Ron blushed, and he could not keep his manners dominant, as he clearly checked out Betty. The tight jumpsuit uniform of GJ clung to her womanly curves nicely. Her large bust, narrow waist, shapely hips and thick thighs supporting a large and meaty ass he only dared to glance at once or twice before. But that all seems lesser compared to the significant smile she sported as she heard him. She walked over to him, sitting close to him on the couch.</p>
<p>“Look. I must be clear... this is not a relationship. It's just sex... It's all my job allows.” Betty said clearly.</p>
<p>“So... what's the deal exactly?” Ron asked, nervous and excited as any teenage boy would be in this situation.</p>
<p>“Why, what you asked for. A Mature woman to teach you how to please her, how to have sex. “ Betty explained. “The only condition is you cannot tell anybody.”</p>
<p>“I mean I have a few questions, like how will we meet if its suppose to be secret. But yes... I agree... what do I have to do?” Ron asked eagerly. Betty chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, first is homework.” That confused and halted Ron.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“There are books written by women, helping men learn how to please women. I do not have time to teach you every little thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that makes sense I guess.” Ron said. “Where are we anyway?” Ron asked the question on his mind, as it seems no sexy time fun was happening today.</p>
<p>“My private quarters, like I said, I work 24/7, this is a place only I can access. It has zero access to the outside world, besides the lights which change depending on how urgently I'm needed.” Betty admitted. “But I got to ask, how come your not checking out the 'goods' like most men would do?” Betty questioned.</p>
<p>“Goods?” Ron asked confused. Betty just indicated to her body making Ron blush. “Well... err... Manners?” Ron offered. “Mother raised a gentleman.”</p>
<p>“I see. Well, whenever we are here, feel free to look and touch anything you want.” Betty offered. Ron gulped audibly.</p>
<p>“Even now?” Ron hesitantly asked. Betty rolled her eye.</p>
<p>“Yes, but follow me first.” Betty instructed. She stood up, and walked away. Ron's eyes immediately going to her swinging rear. He quickly rushed to follow, and feeling brave, walked beside her, one hand resting on the top of her big ass. Betty just smiled at him, offering no resistance. Ron just laid his hand on top, stunned at what he was doing, and feeling the muscles flex as she walked. Betty took Ron down a hallway, and into another door that contained a bedroom. A large, dark red satin covered bed dominated the room, with bookshelves on two sides of the bed. Betty walked over to her night stand, 3 books already stacked there.</p>
<p>Betty grabbed a bag from the drawer of the night stand, before dropping the books in. She placed the books back on the night stand, looking back at Ron, she bit her lip. Her eyes trailed down, and Ron was clearly hard from feeling her ass, if the bulge in his baggy pants was any indication. And Ron was packing an impressive tool as well from what she could see.</p>
<p>“But first... you said you do not use the internet for porn at home? What about mags?” Betty asked.</p>
<p>“Never used them.” Ron responded.</p>
<p>“Well them I didn't plan on this, but you do need to know what a woman looks like naked... consider this the first lesson.” Betty beamed. She pushed Ron onto the bed, and undid the neck strap before grabbing her zipper and slowly opening her jumpsuit, showing more of her tanned skin and cleavage to Ron. With how the jumpsuit was designed her breasts did not fully reveal themselves despite zipping all the way down to just above her womanhood. Ron's dick was clearly now straining against his pants. Betty smiled teasingly before she turned around. She took the jumpsuit off her shoulders, and with her back turned Ron could not see her breasts break free as she tugged the jumpsuit down to her waist.</p>
<p>Leaning forward. Betty slowly pulled the jumpsuit past her waist and down her large ass. The tight material was clinging to her flesh that seemed to expand once free from their tight prison. Due to the tight, all in one nature of the jumpsuit, Betty was not wearing underwear so Ron watched eagerly as her ass finally appeared fully. Betty continued to show her flexibility as she continued to bend with her ass pointing at Ron, as she slid the jumpsuit down her thick thighs finally revealing her shaved pussy to Ron's eyes. A small tight asshole, barely visible even at such close range, followed by a tight slit with slightly puffy lips met Ron's eyes for the first time in his life. As the jumpsuit reached her ankles, she stood back up, before kicking the jumpsuit away and turning back around, showing her large breasts topped with dark brown nipples to Ron's eyes for the first time as well.</p>
<p>“Do you need some help getting out of those pants? I don't recall that ever being a problem for you before.” Betty teased. Ron quickly grabbed the hem line of his shirts, and pulled them over his head and tossing them away. As he stood up to more easily take his pants off. Betty stopped him with her hand and dropped to her knees. “Let me.” She instructed, wanting to see what Ron was hiding up close. Undoing his cargo pants buttons, she quickly tugged Ron's pants and boxers off in one go, and was slapped in the face by his cock, now free of its prison. “So big.” Betty whispered to herself as she wrapped her hand around the shaft, or tried to. She could not quite fully grasp it all.</p>
<p>“Is... is that good?” Ron asked gasping, as Betty's touch felt divine, and with the view he just got, his hormones and desires were going crazy.</p>
<p>“Hmm... Very good.” Betty moaned, before licking the pre-cum from the tip of Ron's circumcised penis. Betty moaned at the taste, it could be because it's been so long, but for some reason Ron's dick and pre-cum tasted very delicious. Wrapping her chocolate coloured lips around his head, she sucked as her hand slowly moved up his shaft, getting an idea of the size as her tongue circled the tip of his penis, enticing more of that sweet pre-cum out. She estimated it was roughly 12 inches long, including the head in her suckling mouth. The thought of Ron learning how to properly please a woman with such a tool, and using it on her caused her to shudder in desire at the thought as she reached down to touch her now wet pussy lips.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Ron breathed out heavily, noticing Betty's shudder. Betty released his cock from her mouth with a wet pop, before licking the trail of pre-cum that appeared after.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Betty said huskily. “Just thinking on how great this would feel when you finally fuck me.” Her admission clearly made Ron excited as another glob of pre-cum appeared at the tip of his dick. Wasting no more time Betty sucked his head back into her warm, wet and talented mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh... Good.” Ron breathed out, barely thinking straight as the greatest pleasure he ever felt originated from his penis. He could now understand why the jocks bragged about the blowjobs they had, it was truly a divine gift! “Oh god!” Ron moaned, barely standing as Betty sucked more of his cock into her mouth.</p>
<p>Now Betty was an old-school spy who grew up in a patriarchal system, as such, while she never did one, due to how good she was at other skills, she was trained for seduction missions in the past. One of those skills involved deep throating, a skill she was putting to use as she sucked more of Ron's cock into her mouth and down her tight throat. Being competitive by nature, she wanted to see if she could take Ron's entire thick and long cock down her throat. She slipped two fingers into her tight pussy as she felt the hot throbbing cock slip further and further in. It was not supposed to feel so good for her, but it did, and she did not care to question it.</p>
<p>“Oh god...” Ron breathed as his hands rested on her head. “That feels... so unbelievable.” Betty smiled as much as she could, as her nose nestled into Ron's untamed pubic hair, something she will deal with later, and kissed the base of his shaft. She looked up and met Ron's eyes, before she slowly pulled back out. Ron could not look away as more of his saliva covered cock appeared out of her mouth. With another wet pop. Betty released his cock from her mouth.</p>
<p>“You might want to sit down again.” Betty advised, and Ron more collapsed onto the bed then sit down, as she smiled and moved back in. Unlike before she did not suck his head into her mouth, but kissed the underside of his cock, working her way up from the base to his tip. The only sounds in the room were Ron's heaving breathing, her furiously fingering her wet pussy, and the kisses she was planting all up his cock. As she reached the tip, she felt Ron once more place his hands on her head, as she opened her mouth wide to suck Ron's dick head back into her mouth, moaning at the taste of the built up pre-cum on his tip. After a few swirls of her tongue, she pushed forward once more, quicker this time, taking Ron's cock once more down her throat.</p>
<p>She only took it a but further than half way this time, leaving the bottom of Ron's shaft for her hand, now slick with her saliva, as she brought her free hand to jerk him off. With it being Ron's first time, she expected his first load to be fast approaching, and wanted it out of the way before the next part. Moving her hand steadily, she started to bob her head back and forth, causing Ron's cock to slip in and out her tight throat.</p>
<p>“Oh god. Oh GOD!” Ron moaned as he felt the dual sucking and hand motion on his cock. He could not think due to the pleasure overload. Without thinking his hands were helping Betty move back and forth, before with a surge of pleasure, Ron inadvertently pushed forward and pulled Betty closer, shoving his entire cock down her throat as he climaxed.</p>
<p>Betty did not fight Ron's forwardness, then she felt his cock throb even harder, and even expand inside of her slightly before she felt the first wave of his cum pour straight into her stomach, her now free hand was massaging his balls as a second and third wave of cum came. Feeling Ron's grip weaken, she started to pull back as his cock was still ejaculating, covering her abused throat in his hot and creamy cum. Betty's eyes went wide as Ron continued his explosive ejaculation down her throat, each shot of cum feeling as large as the last one. Betty pulled back far enough so just his head was in her mouth, but another torrent of cum blasted the back of her throat. It was so much it went everywhere. Up and out her nose, and even around her lip lock around his cock. Betty climaxed just then as she continued to to suck down Ron's cum, the majority of her senses literally drowning in Ron's cum.</p>
<p>Ron was nearing the end of his explosive climax, and wanting the pleasure to continue, forced Betty back down his cock, she offered no resistance despite her growing lack of air. Ron forced Betty up and down his cock a few more times in time with his last few spurts, before with a groan Ron let go and collapsed. Betty pulled back to feel the last little spurt fill her mouth. Sucking Ron's cock to collect all his cum, she pulled back till it was free. She swirled the semen in her mouth for a moment, unbelieving how nice it tasted, before gulping it down.</p>
<p>Ron looked back down to Betty as he finished, his euphoric high passing. He could not believe that just happened. His slowly softening cock hardened again with a vengeance when he saw Betty. From her nose, around her mouth, and over her tits was his cum she did not managed to suck down. She was marked with his essence.</p>
<p>“Hmm... that felt good.” Betty moaned out, before feeling the cum on the rest of her body. Liking the taste, she used both of her hands to clean herself as much as she could and bring the cum to her mouth, even with her hand that she was just pleasuring herself with, which just seemed to make the taste better. Betty shuddered in desire, imagining sucking his cock after he creampied her, but had to push that thought away, that was not for today. But Ron was now all but guaranteed to pass his 'homework' she assigned. She was not giving up this delicious cock if she could help it.</p>
<p>Ron watched mesmerised as Betty cleaned up his cum and eat it. Unaware of her thoughts, he vowed then and there to learn everything those books she would give him had to offer to be back in this situation again.</p>
<p>“That felt amazing.” Ron finally breathed out as Betty finished cleaning herself.</p>
<p>“Oh? We are not finished yet. That was purely to get your first, fast climax out of the way.” Betty explained as she stood up. Her voice was huskier and deeper after sucking Ron's cock and to Ron it sounded so much sexier. His cock was definitely at full attention again.</p>
<p>“More?” Ron asked simply and dumbly, unbelieving.</p>
<p>“Hmmm...” Betty moaned out, as she stroked her now gushing wet pussy, before spreading her lips to show Ron her pink insides. “Why yes. Lie down.” Betty instructed. Ron did as he was told, his eyes never leaving the heavenly vision of Betty's tanned body. Betty walked over to the bed, before standing on top of it, and kneeling either side of Ron's face, letting him look straight up to her pussy, and her shining inner thighs. Ron started to rise up before Betty put a hand on his chest stopping him.</p>
<p>“Wha?” Ron mumbled out confused, but ultimately uncaring as a drop of Betty's sexual juices landed on his lips. Licking it up just made Ron hungrier to taste her.</p>
<p>“This is called 69. A position where both partners can orally please each other.” Betty instructed and she stared down Ron's cock again, licking her lips. “Now what I want you to do is simple. Lick me here, and here.” Betty first pointed to her clit, and her entrance. Betty moved her legs forward, hooking Ron's arms over her legs before she reached back and spread her ass. “And here.” Betty said, pointing to her tight, puckered hole.</p>
<p>“What? Is that... not dirty?” Ron questioned himself, it did not look dirty right now.</p>
<p>“Don't worry it's clean, you can stick a slick finger in first to see. Enjoy your meal. I know I will.” Betty instructed, before lowering her hips down to Ron's head, and most importantly mouth. Ron's hand moved to grab her large ass after she let go, keeping her steady, before meeting her pussy half way down with his mouth. Betty moaned, her pussy sensitive from her previous climax as Ron's hot breath, followed by his wet tongue brushed against her wet pussy. Leaning forward, her heavy breasts and erect nipples trailing over his lower abdomen, before grasping the base of his cock once more.</p>
<p>Ron felt Betty hold and start sucking his cock once more, but unlike before, he had something else to focus on other than the heavenly feeling, even if it only helped a little. Eager to explore what Betty offered. Ron took his forefinger and slid it knuckle deep inside her pussy. Her tight inner walls flexed around his finger, making Ron whimper in desire at the thought of that around his cock. Pulling it out, now covered in her juices, her brought it up to her anus, and tried pushing it in. She was so tight back there that at first he failed, before deciding to ignore being gentle and pushing in harder. Her anus slowly yielded as his finger sunk into her tight asshole.</p>
<p>Betty was excited, more so when she felt Ron's finger enter her sensitive asshole. Ever since her seduction training, her anus had been sensitive, and now she could not wait to put it to use in the future. As she took Ron's cock down her throat once more, she moaned around it at the thought of such a cock pounding her ass hard.</p>
<p>Ron temporarily stopped licking the delicious pussy atop his mouth as he watched in disbelief as the extremely tight hole took in more of his finger, flexing around it. As he reached as deep as he could, he pulled out. It was slow going, the tight ass not wanting the finger to escape, but to Ron's amazement, it was as Betty said. Nothing foul coated his finger. Bringing his finger to his face he couldn't help the curious sniff. Outside of the musky smell of the dripping pussy above his face, he could smell nothing. With the last of his hesitation gone, Ron firmly grasped the two meaty ass cheeks in his hand as he brought that delicious pussy down to his mouth.</p>
<p>Trailing his tongue up and down her slit, slurping up her juices before he buried his tongue inside her vagina, his nose pressed against her puckered star. Once again he could not smell anything bad, and with the constant deep throating of Betty, decided to press his face and tongue, as far into this heavenly place as possible. Betty soon after pulled free from his cock in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh that's good.” Betty moaned out, rocking her hips against Ron's face and making him clutch tighter on her ass. Sitting up, Ron's face could not been seen by her past her thick thighs and big ass, just the bottom of his now wet chin. She reached down, taking Ron's hands, causing her big ass to cover his face more, before bring them up to her tits. “Hmmm that's it. Tongue fuck me good while playing with my nipples.” Betty instructed as she rocked her hips a few times more against his face. Then she noticed the the pre-cum building on Ron's cock again, and licking her lips, leaned forward once more to suck it up.</p>
<p>Ron could barely process everything what was happening. He could barely breathe, and the few short breaths he could was heavy with the smell of Betty so much that he could always taste her. He was barely conscious of his hands rolling her nipples between his fingers as he kneaded her breasts, and made a mental note to give them some proper attention later. Pulling his tongue out of her vaginal passage he trailed his tongue and mouth down to lick her clit. His nose was now covered by her pussy, making his head spin with her smell. Struggling to breathe even more from this position. Ron gave her clit a suck before moving back up. Breathing through his nose once free of her pussy, he got enough air to his brain to notice Betty constantly moaning around his cock. He was happy to be pleasing her, and eager to do more.</p>
<p>His eyes locking on the partially covered anus, he forced his face to spread apart his cheeks as his tongue licked up past her pussy, before feeling the puckered skin on his tongue. Once more he could detect nothing to deter his current actions, as he pushed his tongue hard into her tight ass. It was not easy, but the moaning around his cock increased and so did his efforts.</p>
<p>Betty's body rocked against Ron's face as another climax came after Ron stuck his tongue as deep into her ass as it could. Taking all her cock down her throat as she moaned out her orgasm louder than before. Ron's licking and curling tongue drawing out her orgasm for longer. She could not help rocking her hips slightly, rubbing her ass all over his wet face as his tongue finally pulled out, but circled her anus instead. She pulled back up off his cock just in time to feel him plant a kiss on her asshole.</p>
<p>“Hmmm that feels so good.” Betty encouraged Ron, as she licked the tip of his cock like a lollipop. “Do you like the taste of my ass big boy?” Betty asked, pushing her hips harder against his face for just a moment. “Don't forget about my pussy now.” Betty said before she grabbed one of his hand playing with her nipples. “Smack that fat ass.” Betty instructed as she placed his hand on her ass. Ron's first attempt was a bit timid. “Harder!” She ordered before Ron followed with a harsh slap that echoed in the room. “Oh that's it again!” Betty groaned out. “Good. Now mix up everything you learned and please me.” Betty said before she once more took his cock into her hungry mouth, she could not get enough of it. She originally was going to make him solely pleasure her after she gave him a blowjob, but this was so much better!</p>
<p>Ron was groping Betty's fat ass after every slap, loving the feel of it, and moved his tongue down once more, he stuck his tongue back inside her pussy. After his first orgasm, he could now identify that a second one was building for him, and he was desperate to please her as his tongue rapidly went in and out of her tight passage. Taking his other hand from her breast, he brought it up, across her tight stomach, to fondle her clit.</p>
<p>Betty was nearing her next orgasm as well. Ron's hand rubbing her clit as he tongue fucked her pussy felt amazing. Add on the surprising amount of pleasure she was receiving from sucking his cock, she was feeling her big explosive finale approach, different from her normal orgasms. Eager to bring Ron to climax as she did, she took her hands and started to fondle and massage his balls. Before with a final harsh smack on her ass she screamed around the cock buried in her throat as she climaxed. She was barely concious of Ron's moans into her pussy as his cock expanded to cum down her throat once more, but the delicious taste brought her back far enough to remember to suck and keep her head bobbing.</p>
<p>Ron's tongue was gripped tight inside Betty, and he could barely think to continue rubbing her clit and moving his tongue as much as possible as his second orgasm overloaded his mind in pleasure. Finally pulling his tongue free, he worked on slurping and licking the torrent of juices her pussy was releasing. He could honestly say he was falling in love with the strange taste.</p>
<p>However, all things must come to an end, Betty pulled her head back to feel the last of Ron's cum fill her mouth, none of the previous shots exploding out of her like last time and she felt Ron's licking start slowing down. His tongue was not used to such activity. With great reluctance, Betty freed the softening cock from her mouth, and moved off from atop Ron.</p>
<p>Ron was barely concious as he slowed down, but he saw Betty move as she lifted one of her legs to roll onto the bed and off him. He already missed the feeling of her on top of him, smothering his face.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Betty moaned as the last of her pleasure high passed her. “What did you think?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Heavenly.” Ron breathed out, his breath slowly coming back. “That was... awesome... better than awesome even!” With more energy to spare than Ron, Betty sat up, and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Good, so make sure to study hard, and we can do that and more again.” With great reluctance, but iron clad disciple, Betty got up and off the bed with a groan. Ron forced himself to sit up, his eyes locked onto her jiggling ass as her back was to him.</p>
<p>“I most definitely will.” Ron assured her. But a question came to his mind. “But I got to ask, how we going to meet up?”</p>
<p>“I've been thinking of offering you some GJ training for awhile now. You are the only member of Team Possible we can help without the restricted training for GJ members only.” Betty said as she grabbed a bath robe and covered her body, making Ron frowned. Rolling her eyes she undid the front leaving herself exposed.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could use it, so how will it work?” Ron half asked, his attention on admiring her body and committing the sight to memory</p>
<p>“Once a week, you will come in for physical training, nothing to tiring as I want you to have some energy left.” Betty's tone implied everything else. “But also some theory, which mostly will be an excuse for you to be in my office, and from there this apartment for the real training and fun.” Betty explained.</p>
<p>“Awesome. My parents are also gone a lot as well.” Ron offered, he wanted it more than once a week.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but my job is 24 7 like I said so...” Betty shrugged her shoulders, making her tits bounce and capturing Ron's attention. “Now we need a shower.” Seeing Ron's hopeful expression she quickly added. “I suppose you can join me.” Betty smirked, before turning and walking away. Ron eagerly followed Betty.</p>
<p>Following her into another room, Ron saw it was a bathroom, with a large bathtub, and large shower dominating one half, with a toilet, mirrors and cabinets closer to the door. Betty took off her bath robe, revealing her naked rear to Ron's hungry gaze once more as she hung up her bath robe. She did not even look at Ron as she entered the shower and pressed a button, starting multiple streams of water that hit her from every angle but the open glass door. Before turning to look back at Ron and his once again erect penis.</p>
<p>Ron was stunned, Betty was stunningly beautiful, but the added wetness from the shower caused her body to glisten heavenly. When she looked back at him, he gulped, she looked hungry, before she looked down and frowned.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Ron asked confused.</p>
<p>“Next lesson, shaving and maintenance.” Betty spoke clearly. “I'll help you this one time, but I expect you to make sure it stays smooth.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Ron was confused, he did not have a beard or even starting shaving yet. Betty shook her head as she step out the shower towards one of her cabinets.</p>
<p>“Just get in the shower.” Betty commanded. Ron did as he was told, the water was a bit hotter than his usual, but nothing scolding. He watched as Betty got a disposable razor. “Now, watch carefully.” Betty commanded as she re-entered the shower, before kneeling before Ron. His dick was pointed straight at her, begging to be touched, but first she had a job to do. With one hand moving Ron's flesh out of the way, she brought the razor up and started to remove Ron's pubes.</p>
<p>“Is... Is this necessary.” Ron asked nervous, very aware of the sharp blade near his manhood. That being said he could barely feel anything as the dexterous and skilled hands of Betty made short work of his teenage nest. He just saw clumps of dark blonde curls flowing away with the water.</p>
<p>“Yes, keeping it smooth helps stop friction burns.” Betty spoke. “And after this, it is up to you to maintain it, failure to do so puts a stop to our fun time. I'd rather not be doing this, but this.” Betty explained, before moving his cock and giving it a quick suck, before moving to the other side to continue shaving Ron.</p>
<p>“Oh... I think I need to buy a razor but okay.” Ron spoke simply. His mind split in two, one part wanting to simply watch Betty in her naked gloriousness, the other part watching what she was doing to learn. Betty was soon onto his balls, pulling them as she softly dragged the razor across them, and underneath over Ron's gouch. Betty pulled back to look over her work. With Ron freshly shaved, his monster cock looked even bigger. The redness of the freshly shaved skin, the heat of the water and his desire made it look angry and full of wanting. She could not stop herself from suckling on the tip of his cock once more, moaning at the taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>She smiled as she felt Ron's hands on her head, he knew what he wanted as he slowly pushed her head against him, pushing his cock into her mouth and down her throat. She did not stop or encourage him. She dropped her hands down to her bottom holes, rubbing her anus as she plunged three fingers into her dripping wet pussy. She was curious how much Ron would do on his own and she just wanted to enjoy the ride. The feel of her lips against his smooth base as she took all of Ron's cock into her throat felt a lot better than before, without the hair tickling her nose and lips.</p>
<p>Ron look down, holding Betty close to his crotch as he delighted in the feel of her steady and constant sucking of his cock deep in her throat. He could clearly hear the sounds of her pleasuring herself over the shower as he saw one of her two hands clearly rubbing her anus. He could not see, but could clearly hear the other hand making the wet sound of Betty speedily pleasuring herself. Ron slowly pulled her head back, freeing his cock from her tight, wet throat. Betty did not seem to be moving on her own, and he slowly moved her head back and forth, making her lips slide back and forth over the centre of his cock, before pulling his hips back.</p>
<p>He could feel Betty taking deep breaths through her nose as just the tip of his cock stayed in her mouth, her tongue teasing his hole. Ron could not help but moan out due to how good it felt.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl.” Ron groaned out, stroking Betty's wet hair. “But such a slut.” Ron grunted, forcing his cock back down Betty's throat. He could feel her throat convulse around his cock as she moaned. Pushing Betty's head against the wall, Ron stopped moving her head, in fear he would have smacked her head against the wall, but instead started to move his hips, forcing his cock in and our of her mouth and throat.</p>
<p>Betty climaxed when Ron called her a slut. Far from the best dirty talk but it worked. However once she felt her head against the wall she worried for a moment, before Ron stopped moving her head, but his hips. Betty slipped two fingers into her ass as Ron started to face fuck her roughly. Betty could not breath outside of small, panicked breaths whenever Ron pulled out, which gave her a brief moment to suck in air before Ron's cock once more lodged itself into her throat. Betty's eye is rolling into the back of her head as she shamelessly gave over to pleasure. Her mouth was nothing but Ron's fuck hole and she had to pleasure her lower holes. She really was a slut, but Ron's private whore. The though made her climax once more, screaming around Ron's cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck that feels good.” Ron moaned out, feeling Betty's throat convulse faster and faster as her oxygen supply got lower and lower. Ron was getting so close, before he felt Betty stop him, her hands were now on his waist pushing him back and freeing the cock from her throat. “Are you okay?” Ron asked worried, looking down at Betty's face.</p>
<p>Betty was busy breathing in deep, but her eye was focused on Ron's saliva covered cock, her mouth wide open ready to receive it again.</p>
<p>“It's all good Ron.” Betty breathed out heavily. “But remember, I need to breath.” Betty let go of Ron's hips, her hands going down to play with her own holes again. She opened her mouth wide, her tongue sticking out as she rested her head against the wall, looking up at Ron. Ron reached down, cupping her face.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful.” Ron spoke honestly, making Betty's heart stutter. Ron slowly pushed his cock head into her mouth, lips sealed around it and immediately started sucking and licking. “How did I get so lucky?” Ron asked himself rhetorically as he pushed his cock back into its new favourite home, Betty's throat. Once Ron was once more buried as far he he could go, he just stayed there, enjoying the tight, wet feeling convulsing around his cock, as he heard the shower and the sound of Betty rapidly fingering her holes. Ron started to pull back, fighting Betty's suction. “God you feel so...” Ron slammed his cock back into her throat. “Gooood.” Ron moaned out, once more pulling his cock out.</p>
<p>Ron had little control over himself, giving over to his animal instincts as he relished the pleasure. His hips moved sporadically, sometimes pulling his cock all the way out, but not always. However he always buried his cock as deep as it could go, feeling his balls slap against Betty's cock filled throat. The random movement made it difficult for Betty to control her breathing, but she could feel another orgasm approaching as such she just enjoyed it for now. She slipped a third finger into her ass to bring her climax closer.</p>
<p>Ron pulled his cock out, giving Betty a chance to breathe, he took a step back, enjoying the sight of Betty on her knee's water hitting her body all over and dripping down her womanly curves as she finger fucked herself. Her mouth was open, her tongue out as she waited for his cock to return.</p>
<p>“Do you want this?” Ron asked, rubbing his tip along her lips</p>
<p>“Yes!” Betty breathed out huskily. Her throat felt so empty without Ron inside of her. “Please... don't stop.” Betty begged. Ron felt a surge of pleasure at Betty's request, before shoving his cock down her throat once more.</p>
<p>“Well...Good girls... get... want they... want.” Ron grunted out, as he rather roughly fucked Betty's mouth. Although it was clear she was enjoying it. Ron was getting close himself. Speeding up, Ron's cock plundered Betty's throat over and over and his orgasm approached, before with a loud grunt of a moan, Ron climaxed.</p>
<p>Betty felt Ron's cock expand in her throat, before his hot, delicious cum filled her stomach again. Ron did not stop moving with his climax, his hips moving his ejaculating cock in and out of her mouth. Betty could not breath, she just had to swallow the endless torrent of cum being forced down her throat. Once more a blast left his cock as just his head was in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and going everywhere, outside of her nose and around her lips, but Ron continued to fuck her face as more cum left his cock. Betty was drowning in Ron's arousal as her climax triggered, she could not suck down his cum any more as she screamed out her own body rocking climax.</p>
<p>Ron felt Betty scream around his cock, the sound muffled by the sheer amount of cum in her mouth and throat. Ron pulled out, so only his head was left in her mouth as he stroked the rest of his cock, coaxing out all of the cum into her mouth.</p>
<p>Betty returned to earth to feel the cock still in her mouth with cum dribbling past her lips and splattering on her chest, only to be washed away by the shower. 'such a waste' Betty thought as she resumed sucking, swallowing the last of his cum.</p>
<p>“That felt... amazing.” Ron breathed out. His cock was slowly softening, and soon slipped free of Betty's plump lips.</p>
<p>“Indeed... I don't think I ever climaxed so hard.” Betty admitted. She could not wait till she felt his cock in one of her other holes, which she reluctantly pulled her fingers from as she stood up. Ron grabbed her wrists as she stood up, bringer her fingers to his mouth. He sucked on the fingers she used to pleasure herself with. “Careful now.” Betty warned. “We do not have time for another round.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ron moaned, making Betty laugh.</p>
<p>“We will have plenty of time for that, now.” Betty turned around. “Mind washing my back?” Betty asked, one hand grabbing her shower gel out for Ron to take.</p>
<p>“My pleasure.” Ron said eagerly.</p>
<p>“No... not this time.” Betty teased, wiggling her fat ass. “Just cleaning.” Ron pouted but did as he was told. Any excuse to touch the beautiful woman really.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: Doubt many will see this before heading to the next chapter, but any suggestions for a different title are welcome, not a fan of Milf Hunter personally, but best I could come up with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An:  Chapter 1-5 were uploaded at the same time</p>
<p>Milf Hunter<br/>Chapter Two: Comfort</p>
<p>Ron is once again walking home, books in hand, after showering and getting dressed. Betty warned him to act normal, as such he was fighting a giddy expression off his face the entire time. He barely even noticed he was walking past the Possible household again, as the exit elevator dropped him off in this direction. It was late in the day, and all but one of the Possible households lights were turned off.</p>
<p>Ron had a sudden worry about what happened with Betty, specifically her spying on the Possible home, and wanted to check in if Anne knew. After knocking on the door he waited for a few moments before.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Anne called from inside, her voice sounding weird to Ron.</p>
<p>“It's Ron, can we talk?” Ron responded. Not long after the door opened up. Anne was still wearing her sun dress from earlier, and despite her efforts to wipe away the effects, it was clear she was just crying. “Hey are you okay?” Ron asked concerned. Anne just shook her head, to say no or to clear her eyes Ron did not know or care. He walked into the doorway and engulfed Anne in a hug, one hand rubbing her back. “Ssh, don't worry. Let it out.” Ron comforted Anne.</p>
<p>Anne was unable to hold back any more, clutching to the front of Ron's shirt, she cried. She didn't say anything, how could she. Ron's conversation earlier only reminded her how poorly her relationship with James has become over the years since the Twins were born, despite her best efforts. She did not know how long she stood there, crying in the doorway in Ron's arms, his hand stroking her back and he spoke sweet nothings to soothe her. Eventually she was brought back to reality by a cold breeze due to the open door.</p>
<p>“Ron.” Anne sniffed out, pulling away. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ron asked, his face full of concern. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Anne spoke quietly but simply, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“Shh. It's okay.” Ron reassured Anne. “Do you want to talk about it?” Anne shook her head no. “Want me to make you something?” Anne didn't react, thinking over the request. “How about some hot chocolate and cream?” Ron asked. Anne nodded. “Well, why don't you go sit down and I'll be right back.” Ron instructed Anne as he fully released her from his arms, closing the door before he walked to the kitchen. Anne walked over to the couch in the living room and just let gravity do its work instead of sitting down. She felt cold without Ron's arms around her. Grabbing the TV remote. Anne flicked through the channels to distract herself.</p>
<p>Ron was in the Kitchen making the hot chocolate. Instead of using the quick mix, he was making his special home made version, with mean he had some chocolate melting in a pan as he slowly added in milk and mixed it together. Once done with the milk, Ron turned the stove off to let the liquid cool slightly before grabbing some cinnamon and the whipped cream from the fridge. Grabbing two cups, he filled them with hot chocolate, topped with some cinnamon powder before topping with a nice swirl of whipped cream. Nodding to himself, Ron grabbed both cups before heading back to the living room.</p>
<p>“Watching anything good?” Ron asked as he entered, trying to start up some small talk. Anne shook her head no, she was sat with her feet on the couch and he knee's tucked under her chin with her arms around them. Ron could never remember seeing Anne like this. “Hey. Try some of this.” Ron tried. Sitting next to Anne and giving her a cup of Hot Chocolate. Anne put the remote down, before grabbing the hot chocolate, seeing Ron take a small sip, she followed suit. It was not that hot, but much thicker and better tasting to the stuff she makes.</p>
<p>“Ron, how did you make this?” Anne asked quietly, before taking another sip.</p>
<p>“I used your left over chocolate to make it in the pan. Is it good?” Ron asked, causing Anne to nod. “Don't worry, I'll replace the chocolate.” Ron re-assured Anne. He knew what it was like to have a secret stash of food and it not being there when needed. He could not hide anything from Rufus, no matter how hard he tried. Ron took a bigger drink of his own hot chocolate. He felt his nose touch the whip cream, but before he could wipe it away, he heard Anne giggle. “What?” Ron decided to play along, made some funny faces. “Do I have something on my face?” Anne threw her head back, her fat falling off as she laughed at loud. Ron smiled. This was better than a sad Anne all day.</p>
<p>Ron kept making funny faces, most of them he went cross eyed trying to look at the whipped cream on the tip of his nose. Anne had to put her cup down on the coffee table as she nearly fell of the couch laughing so much.</p>
<p>“Wow. Easy there.” Ron cautioned after grabbing Anne by her shoulder and pulling her back against the couch. Anne's laughing fit started to go away. “Feeling better?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Much.” Anne smiled at Ron, who gave his usual goofy grin back. “Thank you.” Anne grabbed her drink again, but this time leant against Ron's shoulder, with her feet tucked underneath her legs. Ron and Kim has been in this situation a thousand times before, usually when Kim needed comforting. So he lifted his arm to pull Anne into a half hug, one hand holding his drink while the other rubbed Anne's upper arm.</p>
<p>“Any time, you look so much better with a smile on your face instead of tears in your eyes.” Ron spoke honestly. Anne blushed lightly but smiled at the compliment. She grabbed the remote again with her free hand. </p>
<p>“So what do you want to watch?” Anne asked, as the channel surfing continued. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want is fine with me.” Ron responded. Anne ended up on some chick flick, she has not saw it before, but Ron has saw it due to Kim being obsessed with the movie star. Bruce Willis. Least it guaranteed some action scenes though. The two finished their drinks and sat in comfortable silence as Anne enjoyed the film.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne woke up slowly, feeling something she has not felt in many years. She opened her eyes to see her living room, TV having turned itself off and the first signs of the early morning sun breaking through the blinds to light up some of the room. The kitchen light still being on provided additional light. Anne reflexly bit her lip to stop a moan as something squeezed her left breast. Many years with kids has made it habit it for her to be quiet.</p>
<p>Anne was slowly dozing off again before she felt her eyes snap open as she froze. The night before came back to her. Ron comforting her, her kids and husband out of the house. Anne moved her head to confirm her fears, and saw that she was sleeping against Ron on the couch. Her sun dress slipped in the night, and Ron's arm under her head reached round to gently grab the sensitive flesh of her left breast in his large hand. As she shifted to check behind her. Anne froze as she felt something large, hot and throbbing separating her ass cheeks. She glanced down as best as she could, and could clearly see that her sun dress had ridden up around her hips during her sleep. Her thong was still on, but clearly wrapped around the dick splitting her ass cheeks keeping it tightly pressed against her.</p>
<p>Anne moved her head back to its resting position as the strain on her neck became too much as she tried to process what happened. She and Ron were watching a movie... and then nothing. They clearly fell asleep, but she could not remember getting into such a position or how it became so intimate. Anne reached down with her free hand, the other keeping Ron's other hand busy with a finger lock on her stomach. She felt Ron's cock twitch as the tip of her fingers lightly touched it. Moving slowly, she unhooked the string of her thong from his cock, before going absolute still as Ron moved.</p>
<p>“Hmmm... Hotdogs.” Ron mumbled in his sleep, rocking his hips slightly to press against Anne's rear, before with a squeeze of her breast, he relaxed. Anne had to bite her lip to keep quiet and not to moan at the stimulus. Waiting for who knows how long, Anne finally felt her heart beat calm down. She tried to edge her hips forward, to get up and dressed, but Ron moved the second she did. As she released his hand, he hugged her around her stomach before pulling her in as close as she could, she could now feel Ron breath on the back of her neck and ear, his cock still spreading her ass cheeks.</p>
<p>Anne did not know what to do, did she force herself up and away from Ron, telling him off for something he clearly was not controlling. Or did she continue to try and sneak out with each failure making things more intimate? She did not know, and as she thought long and hard about it. Ron began to awake. Not knowing what to do. Anne decided to fake sleeping and see what Ron would do, she closed her eyes and waited.</p>
<p>Ron woke up, feeling stiff and with a dead arm. He tried to move it but found he could not. Opening his eyes, he is startled wide awake by the sight in front of him. Anne had her back to him, head resting on his arm, explaining the lack of feeling in it. He slowly started to awake, and as he tried to shift away, became very aware of problem down below. With a look of dread on his face, he looked down and saw a sight that left him stunned. Anne's dressed had hiked up her hips to expose all of her big ass to him, which was currently spread in two by his cock snuggling between her two fat cheeks. Ron gulped as he could only see the tip of his cock, the rest of his man meat covered by Anne's big ass.</p>
<p>“Uh-oh” Ron whispered to himself, unaware Anne was listening. Ron looked back to Anne, to make sure he didn't wake her up. He saw a slight small on Anne's face, with her short dark auburn hair slightly covering her cheeks and eyes. Ron then noticed where his other hand was, groping Anne's breast still partially hidden by her sun dress. Ron could command his hand to move, but he could not feel anything due to the lack of blood flow. “Crap.” Ron whispered, at what he did not know.</p>
<p>Anne had to smile at Ron's whispered reaction. It seems her gut reaction was right and Ron was not at fault, worrying about the situation like she was. Feeling naughty and vindictive, she wiggled against Ron, pushing herself closer to him like he pulled against her earlier. It was only once she felt the practical hum of Ron's cock against her anus that she remembered why this was a bad idea. She opened her eyes slightly, looking down to the wedding ring on her finger, thinking.</p>
<p>Ron did not know what to do, he didn't dare move after that amazingly soft rear pressed up against him. Anne was his first crush, and she was practically naked in his lap, and after his sexual awakening the day before, images of Anne taking Betty's place filled his head. Feeling his dick throb with arousal, Ron panicked and tried to think of the least sexy thing possible, which was Mathematics in this case. Maths never failed to bore him before, and as always it was super effective, Ron was so bored by thinking of Maths he fell asleep again.</p>
<p>Anne felt Ron fall asleep again, the change in his breathing being a big indicator. She just had to wait for his cock to soften before she could try escaping again, leaving her to thoughts about her husband.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Anne, Ron never went soft. Time passed as the shadows got shorter with the rising Sun and Anne felt the urge to pee come. Waiting or not, she had to go to the toilet. Carefully, Anne pulled Ron's fingers free from her breast, before holding his hand with one of hers away from her body. She rolled slightly away, stopping Ron's hand that went for her hip with her own. She rolled forward until she felt his cock slip free of her ass cheeks and with a careful sigh she rolled off the couch onto her knee's on the floor. Placing Ron's hands carefully back on the couch, she could now see his cock in its full glory. It was big, long and thick, and poking up free of Ron's still buttoned up pants.</p>
<p>Anne shook her head, trying not to think on it, at all, as she got up and headed for the bathroom upstairs. She stopped at the doorway, fixing her sun dress and looking back at Ron. She bit her lip, before shaking her head and heading upstairs.</p>
<p>Ron breathed out a sigh of relief. He could feel Anne getting up, which woke him up, but thankfully she didn't make a fuss about what happened. Hearing her sneak up the stairs, Ron opened his eyes, before shoving his cock back into his pants.</p>
<p>'I knew they are baggy but come on.' Ron moaned internally to himself. 'Going to have to get a belt or something.' Ron is thinking to himself, before seeing the time on the clock. 'After a few more hours.' Ron rolled over, facing the back of the couch, before going back to sleep. It was too early to deal with this and he was tired.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne stood facing her bed, naked except for the fluffy pink bathrobe she was wearing. She just got out of the shower, and laid on her bed was the two outfits she chose for the day. On the left was a normal sun dress, although this one had a longer skirt and no real neck line, something more conservative but still able to handle the hot day ahead. The other outfit was not even her clothes. They are Kim's.</p>
<p>Anne is having dishonest thoughts about Ron, about her lack of relationship with her Husband, and what she could wear to get Ron's attention when she picked it out. A tight pair of crème yoga pants, and a dark purple sports bra. Both items of clothing were for her daughter, and were therefore a few sizes too small, especially in certain area's. Her phone lighted up and dinged with the text notification breaking her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Hi Honey,</p>
<p>Bad news, I have to stay in Florida for a few more weeks due to some top secret work stuff, sorry I cannot say more. </p>
<p>The kids will still be returning on Monday, I arranged for a flight for them, Kim can look after the boys and I've warned them to behave.</p>
<p>James</p>
<p>Anne frowned at the message. James always wrote his texts like a letter, but he changed the way he ended them. He used to end with, 'Love you lots', or 'Love, James', but he long since stopped. Typing a quick reply confirming the details, and asking for the flight number for later, she threw her phone on the bed, before her eyes landed on Kim's clothes, her mind made up. Taking off her bathrobe, she slipped on a crème thong, matching the yoga pants. Grabbing the yoga pants, she stepped into them, and started to pull them up, just before her ass they got kind of stuck and hard to move. Wiggling her hips, and pushing her soft flesh into the thick band at the top of the yoga pants, she slowly brought the pants higher, until she had them as high as she could get them, flush against her crotch.</p>
<p>Looking in the mirror, the yoga pants looked like a three quarter leggings on her, and did not fully reach the top of her hips. The top band of her thong was in full display, as well as the crème coloured cloth plunging into the front of the yoga pants. Turning around, Anne saw the top of her ass spilling out from the tight confines of the Yoga pants. She pulled on it tighter, making the Yoga pants ride up her crack as her ass barely fit inside. Nodding to herself, Anne reached for the sports top. Putting that on was easier, but still a challenge. In the end her tits were pushed up, making them look bigger and her nipples only just covered by the tight clothing, which did not hide her hard nipples. Her breasts were sensitive and the rough handling made her nipples had. Giving herself a look over in the mirror, Anne nodded to herself, before grabbing some light make up and her hair brush for the finishing touches.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron woke up to one of his favourite smells. Cooking bacon. Rolling over and on to his feet Ron made his way towards the kitchen. Still not fully awake, the thoughts of earlier did not enter his mind, after all it was not the first time he woke up on the Possible couch, and doubtlessly the last.</p>
<p>“Morning Ron, hungry?” Anne asked from the stove, stopping Ron dead. Tight crème pants clung to Anne's lower half, only just managing to keep most of her big ass contained. The top was clearly spilling out, not that Ron could complain with how they rode up Anne's groin, clearly showing a cameltoe and a cleft of the tight material stuck between Anne's ass cheeks. Topped with the sight of what clearly was a thong showing up top, Ron felt his cock harden at the sight, and the returning memory of his cock engulfed by those delicious looking orbs. “Hope you don't mind, only clothes I got left that are clean.” Anne lied, not that Ron knew. She did have a wash of clothes going just to sell the excuse more.</p>
<p>“Erm. No!” Ron said quickly.</p>
<p>“No to the being hungry? Or no you don't mind my clothes?” Anne asked coyly, hiding her smile from Ron. She could practically feel his gaze devouring her, and it feels nice to be desired again.</p>
<p>“No to the clothes.” Ron said simply. “I will always eat what you serve up.” Ron's gaze were locked on the lips showing between Anne's legs.</p>
<p>“Good, take a seat, I will serve up in a minute.” Anne said, before she started to hum to herself. Shaking himself free from the hypnotic site, Ron made his way to the table. From the side Ron could see Anne had an apron on, but he could not take his eyes away from her rear that seemed to stick straight out in defiance of gravity.</p>
<p>“You are a good boy.” Anne teased. “Always cleaning your plate up.” Anne placed the freshly cooked bacon onto a plate already containing eggs, tomatoes and toast. Taking off her apron, she placed it on its pegs before grabbing the two plates. She turned to Ron with a smile, who had a more than goofy look on his face. He had to use everything to look Anne in the face as she walked over, and not the jiggling breasts barely contained in her tight sports bra.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ron spoke as Anne placed the plate in front of him, before she walked to the table opposite and taking a seat herself.</p>
<p>“You're welcome. Consider it thanks for last night.” Anne responded, cutting up her food. Due to the bad habit of getting called to work while eating, she pre-cuts her food to ensure she could always grab a last mouthful before she ever had to rush.</p>
<p>“Erm. No worries, anytime.” Ron spoke honestly, half of his bacon was already gone.</p>
<p>“Slow down, it ain't a race.” Anne chided Ron motherly, making him blush. “Would you like some OJ?” Anne asked. Ron nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Anne got up and walked to the fridge. Ron's eyes were glued to her ass as she added an extra sway to her hips, making the tightly contained flesh jiggle back and forth. As she opened the door, Anne leaned forward slightly to grab the jug of OJ she placed their earlier. Ron's eyes grew as Anne all but pointed her ass right at him. The heavenly vision did not last for long before Anne stood back up, and closed the door. Walking back over, she grabbed two glasses. Taking her seat back, she poured herself half a glass. Ron felt his hearth stop and Anne leaned forward to fill his glass.</p>
<p>Her breasts dominated his vision, including the valley of her cleavage that disappeared into the tight top. With a slight shake as she stopped, Anne filled Ron's glass 3 / 4 of the way up. Sitting back, Anne followed Ron's gaze in an obvious manner.</p>
<p>“Did something slip?” Anne asked coyly, placing the half empty jug of OJ down as she pulled at the bottom of her top. It made her breasts pop out even bigger.</p>
<p>“No.” Ron choked out, blushing before he grabbed a drink. “You just look good.” Ron got out weakly before taking a drink.</p>
<p>“Why thank you.” Anne smiled, before returning to her food. Food, Ron focused on that, the one thing that could always keep his attention.</p>
<p>The rest of the meal passed in relative silence as they both enjoyed the food. Soon, Ron was finished and move up to start working on the dishes.</p>
<p>“You don't have to do that Ron.” Anne spoke, taking one of her last bites of toast and egg.</p>
<p>“It's okay Anne, just bring me your plate when you're done.” Ron smiled back at Anne, focusing on washing his plate before focusing on the pans used to cook the bacon and eggs. Anne shook her head, as she finished her meal. Ron never needed prompting to help around the house. Unlike her kids, even Kim had to be threatened or bribed. Getting up, she took her plate next to Ron.</p>
<p>Ron went still as Anne hugged him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder. He could feel her large chest and two nipples pushed against his back.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, for last night.” Anne whispered into Ron's ear, flexing a tighter hug for a moment, before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and heading into the living room. Ron was stunned into silence. He rather blankly finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. He dried his hands off, before heading the the bathroom to take care of his morning business, before cleaning his hands again. Leaving the bathroom Ron headed for the living room. Anne was laid on her belly taking up most of the couch. Anne perked up when Ron entered, pushing up with her arms and arching her back, making her chest stand out. “Do you want a seat?” Anne asked, as she swung her legs out, leaving her sat in the centre of the couch. Ron wordlessly walked up and sat at one end of the couch, leaving plenty of room between him and Anne.</p>
<p>“What's the plan for today?” Ron asked, trying to keep things normal.</p>
<p>“Well...” Anne began, feeling nervous.</p>
<p>“Well what?” Ron asked curious.</p>
<p>“If you don't mind...” Anne trailed off and mumbled something.</p>
<p>“What? I cannot hear you.” Ron asked again.</p>
<p>“Can we snuggle and watch TV again?” Anne asked clearly this time, obviously embarrassed. Ron just smiled, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Ron opened his arm, and Anne slid into place, although she did not lean against him like last night, but instead rested her head on his lap.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Anne spoke softly, but earnestly. Ron's arm was kind of hanging in the air, he was not sure where to put it. “Could you rub my belly?” Anne asked, so soft Ron barely heard her.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Ron dropped his hand, and slowly rubbed circles on her tight stomach. He thought this might be period pains, having done similar for Kim on long flights. “What are we watching?” Ron asked, seeing just the news on TV currently.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, you can pick.” Anne spoke softly, handling Ron the remote from the coffee table.</p>
<p>Ron typed in a channel he knew off by heart, and was always on a early Saturday morning, Fearless Ferret re-runs were on. Settling in, Ron got comfy as his right hand continued to rub circles on Anne's naval.</p>
<p>Anne was not really watching the TV, instead she closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing sensation of Ron rubbing her stomach. Before she knew it, she fell back asleep.</p>
<p>Ron noticed Anne fell asleep, but kept rubbing circles on her tummy as he watched TV. Thankfully he had the remote and such did not have to get up any time soon.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>It was around mid day when Anne started to wake up again. She could feel Ron still rubbing her belly.</p>
<p>“Hmm what time is it.” Anne moaned out tiredly.</p>
<p>“Just gone 11am.” Ron answered. “How are you feeling?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Hmm... Great.” Anne responded. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.” </p>
<p>“It's no problem.” Ron spoke softly. Anne pushed herself up, sliding into Ron so she was leaning into him with his arm now beyond her back and the hand that was on her stomach now settled on her hip.</p>
<p>Ron looked down to Anne and stopped cold. During her sleep Anne's top lost part of the fight, and now her pink nipples and half her areola were clearly visible.</p>
<p>“Erm, you slipped.” Ron spoke quickly.</p>
<p>“Slipped. What?” Anne questioned, even though she could feel what he meant.</p>
<p>“There.” Ron indicated with a free hand to her chest area.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Anne feigned surprise, before blushing for real and pulling her top up. “There, is that better?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't say better...” Ron muttered, but Anne heard anyway.</p>
<p>“Naughty boy.” Anne admonished with a light smack to Ron's surprisingly firm stomach.</p>
<p>“You heard that?” Ron asked mortified. Anne nodded. “Kill me now.” Ron moaned out, rolling his head back to rest of on the top of the couch.</p>
<p>“It's okay Ron, I don't mind you looking.” Anne said honestly. “At least you are a gentleman about it.” Ron's head snapped to look at Anne, unbelieving what he just heard. Anne ignored the look as she focused on the TV. It was some cartoon about ninja turtles she saw her boys watch before.</p>
<p>Ron was taking in the sight of Anne, with her leaning against him her breasts were all but in full view, with the sun hitting her hair in just the right manner to look like solid fire. Ron watched as Anne grabbed his hand on her hip, expecting her to move it, instead she just entwined her fingers with his and left it there. Ron dumbly turned back to the TV, his mind unable to cope with the overload of information.</p>
<p>Anne was getting bored, the cartoon was not bad, but clearly aimed at kids. She was hoping to stimulate Ron as an excuse to see his penis, in 'fear of swollen size' or some half thought idea she had. But so far Ron has had no reaction like he did this morning. Anne watched as Ron moved to rub his upper groin area<br/>“Something the matter Ron?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Ron was confused, before Anne tapped his hand. “Oh no... just itchy.” Anne frowned, not thinking what that could be.</p>
<p>“What have you done to cause it to be itchy?” Anne demanded. Ron stopped.</p>
<p>“Me? I did nothing. Nothing important. Why?” Ron responded quickly he was clearly hiding something.</p>
<p>“Don't lie to me.” Anne said seriously. “Now what's wrong? Why does it itch?” Anne pressed with her questions.</p>
<p>“Nothing I just shaved last night.” Ron spoke honestly, while avoiding the truth of the matter with Betty.</p>
<p>“You sure you are okay? Want me to check?” Anne asked meaningfully. She blushed as she realised what she said.</p>
<p>“No. More than fine.” Ron said quickly himself, blushing as both refused to look at each other. </p>
<p>“Ron. If it bothers you, I can look over it and give you my medical opinion.” Anne turned to look at Ron, noticing he was looking away. “Hey.” She poked him in the ribs, making him jump. “It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I Shave down there as well.” Anne admitted.</p>
<p>“You... do?” Ron asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, in fact, did you use any cream or moisturiser after shaving to deal with the itch?” Anne questioned.</p>
<p>“No, first time doing it.” </p>
<p>“Then follow me.” Anne spoke as she stood up, pulling Ron up with her entwined hand. Pulling Ron along, she forced him to walk behind her due to the fact it was their right hands that were holding. Ron's eyes were glued to Anne's ass as it shook and wobbled with each step, his cock starting to grow hard as he walked up the stairs behind her, her ass practically in his face as she refused to let him go and as such he had to follow close behind. He could clearly see the cameltoe from the yoga pants, and Ron could even smell Anne's sex, similar but different to the smell of Betty last night. Anne smelt more flowery.</p>
<p>Anne lead Ron into the master bathroom connected to her bedroom. She let go of Ron's hand as she moved to the sink to grab a bottle of some kind from a selection of a dozen different coloured bottles in a basket.</p>
<p>“Here, this should do it.” Anne spoke honestly, before turning to face Ron. She blushed as she noticed the obvious bulge in his pants. “Erm... Well.” Anne coughed, breaking her thoughts as she slipped into her doctor personality. “Please show me the affected area.” Anne requested softly.</p>
<p>“Really... I can do it myself.” Ron spoke nervously. Anne glared at Ron.</p>
<p>“I need to make sure the problem is as simple as you said, and to show you how to apply it correctly.” </p>
<p>“Ap...Apply it?” Ron choked out.</p>
<p>“Now, I will not ask again.” Anne stood there, clearly annoyed. Ron hurried to obey, dropping his pants and underwear in one fluid movement, the baggy clothes had a bad habit of falling off for a reason after all.</p>
<p>Anne stood staring at Ron's impressive manhood. It looked even bigger than it felt earlier. Anne dropped to her knee's, the impressive cock pointing right between her eyes. With great difficulty she ignored that, and looked at Ron's skin around his shaft and balls.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Ron asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, the issues seem to be what you claimed.” Anne spoke calmly, it was only her many years as a doctor that helped her keep up this act. Opening the bottle, she squirted some of the liquid into her hand before spreading it across Ron's red upper pubic area.</p>
<p>“Cold.” Ron complained. Anne just smiled as she worked on spreading the lotion all around Ron's red skin, easing and removing the itch. When she reached his balls. Ron's cock twitched and ended up smacking Anne across the face. Ron would have stepped back if not for the hands holding onto his balls. “I'm so sorry.” Ron began.</p>
<p>“It's okay.” Anne spoke simply. A trail of pre-cum connected her cheeks and lips, where the head smacked into her, to the tip of his penis. Ignoring it for now, despite the desire to lick her lips. Anne continued to rob the lotion to Ron's balls. Ron could not help the moan that left his mouth. Anne looked up to see Ron biting a finger to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Anne continued to Rob lotion into Ron's irritated skin, rubbing her hands further down onto his gooch, and stopped when she felt the first hair brush her finger just before she reached his anus. Rubbing her hands back up, Anne made sure the lotion was properly rubbed in.</p>
<p>“There, does that feel better?” Anne asked, looking back up to Ron.</p>
<p>“It feels amazing.” Ron moaned out, after removing the finger from between his teeth. Anne moved her gaze back down to Ron's hard cock, but enough doubts bothered her enough for her to pull away and stand back up. Anne placed the lotion back in the basket next to the sink. Ron's eyes widened as he saw Anne lick her lips of his pre-cum in the reflection. Anne quietly walked out of the bathroom leaving Ron alone. </p>
<p>Not wanting to masturbate in Kim's parent's bathroom, Ron grabbed some tissues to clean up the pre-cum, before pulling his pants back up and flushing away the tissue. After washing his hands, he calmed down enough that he was no longer hard and visible in his baggy pants.</p>
<p>After drying his hands Ron walked out, but did no see Anne anywhere. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way downstairs.</p>
<p>“Anne!?” Ron called out.</p>
<p>“In the laundry room.” Anne responded. Ron walked to the Laundry room, a small room where the washer and dryer was kept. The door was open giving Ron an eyeful as Anne was currently kneeling down and reach into the washer, pulling out freshly washed clothes. Her ass was half free of the Yoga pants failing to contain it, but they was still so tight that Ron could see the cameltoe just beneath the taunting orbs of perfection.</p>
<p>“Need any help?” Ron asked, but kept his vision on the softly shaking rear in his vision. Anne did say she did not mind if he looked earlier, right?</p>
<p>“No thanks.” Anne responded, her head popping free of the washer with a sock in her hand, which she dropped into the basket next to her. Standing up with the basket she made her was over to the dryer, sorting a few items to one side before dumping the rest in the dryer. “Actually do you mind taking these up to my bathroom please?” Anne asked, handing Ron the rest of the items. “Make sure to spread them out on the rails.” Anne instructed, before fixing the settings for the dryer. </p>
<p>“Sure.” Ron confirmed as he turned around and headed back upstairs. It was only after he placed the bundle of clothing next to the sink in the bathroom that he realised Anne handed him a bunch of her underwear. More than half were thongs, but some were lacy or silk panties. Ron could not help but taking a sniff, smelling a strong flowery fragrance that made Ron's mind go back to the stairs earlier, when he was practically face first in Anne's ass. “So that's why she smelled flowery.” Ron muttered to himself, spreading the underwear out on the poles to dry. Done with the thongs, Ron grabbed a lacy white piece that was clearly supposed to cover all over Anne's ass.</p>
<p>Ron gulped as he spread the semi-transparent material wide, showing how large Anne's ass was to require such underwear, not that he was not unfamiliar with just being so close up to it. Turning his gaze from it, Ron put it on a pole to dry and quickly sorted the others, job done, he headed back downstairs.</p>
<p>“Hungry for anything Ron?” Anne asked as Ron walked back into the kitchen. She could feel his gaze on her ass when she asked that question. If only one of them were so bold as to push past this last boundary.</p>
<p>“I could eat something... meaty.” Ron breathed out. </p>
<p>“Two sloppy joes it is.” Anne said, grabbing the required ingredients from the fridge, before closing the door with a swing of her hips. Ron too a seat at the table.</p>
<p>“Need any help?” Ron offered. </p>
<p>“No thank you, but turn the radio on please.” Anne asked. Ron reached over to turn the radio on near the window and table. Ron turned back to see Anne putting on her apron and tying it close. An upbeat song came on, Hispanic salsa style music that Ron could not name. He could think. He was currently distracted by Anne's hips swinging in time with the music, the top half of her ass free of the yoga pants jiggling like crazy. Before Ron's eyes Anne continued to dance, focusing mostly on moving her hips as she used her arms to cook the meal. “What do you think of my dancing?” Anne asked, breaking Ron from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“What? Sorry I was not paying attention.” Ron apologized. </p>
<p>“Oh, and here I thought you was enjoying my dancing.” Anne pouted. “I asked did you like my dancing?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Erm... very. Gah. Smooth.” Ron choked out, struggling with his words. Anne giggled at Ron's reaction.</p>
<p>“Really? It's been years since I had a chance, you don't think I've gotten too fat do you?” Anne asked Ron, her hips still swinging to the music. She could feel the band straining against her ass. She might have to replace Kim's clothes with new ones with how she is stretching these clothes to there limits.</p>
<p>“No, not at all, you look amazing.” Ron reassured Anne. “I can not think of a more beautiful women at this moment.” Ron added honestly. Anne blushed, not quite expecting that sort of praise. She was glad the outfit was doing its job however, even if it was a little painful due to its tightness.</p>
<p>“Hmm are you sure.” Anne continued to tease, before moving over to Ron, she turned her back on him, showing him her ass. “You see, I cannot even get my pants to stay up over my big fat ass anymore.” Anne pouted at Ron over her shoulder. She could see the bulge building in his pants. She reached back and grabbed the band of her yoga pants. Ron's eyes widened as Anne pulled her pants up tighter against her ass, lifting her cheeks and clearly showing off her cameltoe. “See, I cannot get them much higher.” Anne pouted again as she left go of the band, a bit higher than where they was previously, the elastic material slapped her arse audibly. “Can you help?” Anne fake begged, wigging her arse in Ron's face.</p>
<p>“S-sure.” Ron gulped out, before his surprisingly steady hands reached out. With slow and steady gentleness, Ron softly dug his fingers around the band and started to pull up. His mouth went dry as Anne's big cheeks were lifted, showing Ron her clearly outlined pussy, the crème coloured yoga pants almost looking like skin they was that tight against Anne.</p>
<p>“See, maybe if you pull while I.” Anne started to move her ass back and forth. “Jiggle it around.” Anne finished, but continued to move. Slowly but surely, before Ron's very eyes, Anne's ass disappeared once more into the tight yoga pants. The shake and bounce of it slowly working its way in before his very eyes was heavenly. “There, job's done.” Anne said, as she felt her ass get squeeze back into her pants, but Ron was still bulling up against her band, showing her ass and pussy clearly off to his eyes. “Well, I best get back to cooking.” Anne commentated, breaking Ron from his trance as he let go, the material slapping against Anne's upper arse. When Ron let go some of her ass escaped, peaking over the band. Ron could not help but think they looked like two giant breasts pulled tight against a tube top or something.</p>
<p>“See.” Ron finally spoke, his brain rebooting finally. “Told you your not too fat.” Ron wanted to kick himself in the head for that stupid comment.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ron.” Anne spoke, smiling back at Ron. She began to swing her hips to the music as she resumed cooking.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>That afternoon, after a delicious lunch and even more delectable show, Ron and Anne were once more sat on the couch, channel surfing. They had been at it a good hour or so. Anne was getting bored, as much fun as snuggling up with Ron was, she wanted to tease him more. Getting up, Anne left the room to grab the required items. Ron thought nothing of it, but did take a moment to enjoy the bounce of her rear, once again, time was working against Anne's yoga pants as more of her ass escaped, once more looking like half of it was hanging out. Feeling thirsty, Ron got up to grab a fresh drink of lemonade, he grabbed a bottle of water for Anne knowing she disliked fizzy or artificial drinks.</p>
<p>“Water?” Ron asked Anne as he walked back into the room, seeing Anne put down a mat in front of where Ron normally sit.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Anne said taking the water bottle and having a little sip while Ron took his normal seat. “Hope you don't mind, this is the time I usually do my Yoga.” Anne indicated the TV and the mat. Ron only just noticed it was now a paused video, a yoga one by the looks of things.</p>
<p>“Erm, sure, want me to get out of your hair or something?” Ron asked, but Anne quickly shook her head no, making Ron take a seat.</p>
<p>“Nothing like that, if anything you can make sure in doing the correct poses as shown on the TV.” Anne suggested, she saw Ron clearly and slowly look her up and down, before meeting her eyes as if his asking her 'you sure?' Anne just smiled and turned around, before pressing play on the remote. As she bent over to drop the remote on the coffee table, she continued down after to grab her toes, stretching out and pointing her ass at Ron, pushing her ass out slightly towards him to keep her balance.</p>
<p>Ron was stunned. The sight of Anne bent over just in front of him, her two giant ass cheeks struggling against the tight material of the yoga pants, half of it poking out gave him an instant hard on, with the way her thong poked out the tip of her ass. Trailing his eyes down her crack, her reached the sight of her cameltoe, the thong inside now clearly spreading Anne's lower lips, with the area looking slightly darker than the rest. Anne stood up briefly, before bending back down again, this time grabbing her ankles with her head between her legs.</p>
<p>“Come on Ron, you got to be closer than that to see my form properly to help.” Anne spoke, looking at Ron. Anne watched Ron's eyes widen as they went from her ass and to her eyes. “Come on sit on the edge of the couch.” She encouraged. Ron said nothing, but he did move forward, having to spread open his legs to avoid hitting Anne and showing off the bulge down his left leg. When Ron stopped, he was close enough that Anne could feel him breathing on her pussy and ass, and clearly breathing her in. She felt her arousal grow. Anne stood up, the video about the start the routine. Despite the teasing and fun she was having, she still wanted to do her daily routine.</p>
<p>When Anne stood up, her ass was practically kissing Ron's nose it was so close. He felt that if he stuck his tongue out he could touch it. He could smell the heavy, musky smell of her arousal, with the slightly sweet scent of flowers on her clothes. Anne dropped to her hands and knee's moving away from Ron temporarily before she pushed her ass back up to his face, staying on her hands and feet.</p>
<p>If Anne's tight yoga pants did not pull apart her lower ass cheeks, his nose would be slightly smothered between them Ron's face was that close. He could see the outline of Anne's pussy through the yoga pants and the bottom of her ass cheeks now. Ron's breathing picked up slightly, in his excitement, making him pant on Anne's pussy, which before Ron's eyes the area around it got slightly darker and bigger as Anne got wetter in her own excitement. Anne pulled her hips forward, pushing her groin flush against the ground as she arched her back. She was looking directly at Ron's eyes, who had a perfect view of her tits, straining against her top as her nipples were pulled free from the stretch and poked out the top of her bra.</p>
<p>“How am I doing?” Anne asked. Her voice sounding different to usual, but Ron put that down to the weird stretch.</p>
<p>“Looks...” Ron struggled to find the right word. “Amazing. I did not realise you are so flexible.” Ron complimented Anne, causing her to smile.</p>
<p>Anne did not stay in that position long before she reversed, sticking her ass up and in Ron's face again. Ron's eyes widened slightly more, the material around Anne's crotch was straining, not quite torn yet but half a dozen vertical rips were forming, the material spread so thin Ron could see the soft flesh poking through slightly. Two were along Anne's pussy lips separated by her thong, the other two on her lower ass, two on each cheek but pointing slightly to the junction of her cheeks where her anus is now visible. Ron's jaw dropped as he was excitedly panting heavily on Anne now.</p>
<p>Anne reversed motion again, arching her back out as she dropped her hips to the floor. This time her nipples were fully visible as Anne arched further back, she swore she would see Ron's cock twitching in excitement in his pants. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled seeing the literal jaw dropped expression on his face. Feeling the strain, Anne reversed again, sticking her ass back in his face, the clothes were that tight she could not notice the slight tear forming in her pants, she thought she was just getting looser from doing yoga stretches. And her own growing arousal why she could feel Ron's breath so clearly.</p>
<p>Ron licked his lips when Anne pointed her ass at him again, he swear he could practically taste her. The tear in her pants had almost formed, her two pussy lips were clearly visible and Ron swore he saw some pink flesh as well, meanwhile the two central ass tears grow longer, connecting over the anus while the other two got wider. Without thinking Ron took his cock out, the pain of it being trapped in his pants distracting him and he wanted it to stop. He could almost see everything unobstructed. From her slightly darker anus, split in half by the thin band of her thong, to her wet pink slit, whose puffy lips trapped the front of the thong between them, making it all but invisible. Ron moaned as Anne moved again.</p>
<p>“Any tips?” Anne asked, once more bent backwards facing Ron. She noticed Ron's cock was out, and it was incredibly close to her face, she could smell it. A small part of her told her to stop it here, it went too far, but her growing arousal made it a distant and weak voice.</p>
<p>“N-No.” Ron stuttered out, aware of where Anne's eyes were locked and worried he was in trouble. Anne however said nothing, but she reversed her motions once more, sticking her ass in Ron's face. Ron's eyes were as wide as possible, as he watched the tears slowly and quietly get bigger, struggling to contain the big ass and wide hips of Anne. “A-actually.” Ron felt more confident after Anne said nothing. “Why don't you hold this position for longer, really stretch it out.” Ron watched as the anus was completely revealed, the tear fully formed over her anus. He could see Anne's puckered star twitching. Ron audibly breathed in deep through his nose, making his head spin from the smell of Anne's sex.</p>
<p>“Oooh.” Anne moaned out sensually. “I can feel what you mean, I do feel it becoming looser.” Anne felt her pussy quiver when Ron took a deep breath in, smelling her. She thought she was still fully covered by her Yoga pants, and was somehow completely unaware of the rips forming. She began to lift one heel after the other, making her ass bounce as she stretched her hamstrings further.</p>
<p>Ron barely heard Anne, so focused he was on his show. Before his eyes the tears in the yoga pants got bigger, slowly ripping open. When Anne started to move the other two tears on her ass joined the first tear, allowing the bottom centre of Anne's ass and the bottom of her pussy to be fully visible, due to each cheek bouncing in time and stretching the material further. Ron waited with baited breath as the tear slowly went down, joining the two tears along Anne's now clearly wet pussy. With an almost silent tear and pop, the material lost the battle to contain Anne as the multiple tears formed one big tear. Ron could see everything. Anne's pussy was fully visible, outside of the soaked thong in the middle.</p>
<p>With each bounce of her ass, Ron watched more of Anne's ass escape out of the new hole in her pants. More of Anne's ass bounced into the hole, making it bigger, and making Anne's ass look bigger as the yoga pants got less tight. Ron wanted nothing more than to bury his face inside of that sweet looking heavenly place, and drink up the nectar of his goddess. Before he gave into temptation. Anne reversed, unable to hold that position any longer.</p>
<p>“So what... “ Anne stopped as she pushed her groin flush against the floor. She did not hear or feel the tear, but she could clearly feel the mat on her bare skin as her groin was pressed tight against the floor. “Do... Do I have a hole in my pants?” Anne asked Ron, she didn't really want it to go this far, beyond teasing him and working herself up for a good solo session later.</p>
<p>“Y-eah... Sorry for not saying anything.” Ron apologized. “I was just stunned at what I was seeing.” Ron was honest at least.</p>
<p>“No, I should be the one apologizing.” Anne said, despite her words, she was still bent over backwards baring her now free tits to Ron. </p>
<p>“Why?” Ron asked confused. Anne moved forward, laying down on her mat. Her legs were still closed but her ass was still partly visible.</p>
<p>“I... I think you should go Ron.” Anne spoke softly, her face covered by her hair as she buried her face in her arms.</p>
<p>“B...But.” Ron stuttered out, he had a raging hard on, and he wanted to see more, but he could tell Anne was embarrassed and things were weird even for him. “Okay.” Ron spoke simply. He put his cock back into his pants and walked for the front door. He saw his bag of books by the front door, where he dropped them last night before hugging Anne. He turned around to say something else, but shook his head and changed his mind and left for home.</p>
<p>'OMG he must think I'm such a fat old slut.' Anne wailed inside her head. She was panicking over the fact she was so big her pants now have a massive hole in them. Once she heard the front door close, she peaked an eye out, before seeing the house was empty, before reaching down and tracing two fingers over her wet pussy. 'But if he thinks I am a slut, why didn't he do something to me?' Anne questioned herself as she impaled herself on her two fingers, drawing at a ragged breath as her pussy audibly squelched from her fingers. 'Does he think I am too fat or too old?' Anne questioned herself, before she felt her orgasm building. Adding a third finger and furiously moving them in and out, Anne soon climaxed, her juices dripping down her legs onto her yoga mat.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Anne recovered, her mind sufficiently blank to avoid the horrible self doubt, as she turned the TV back onto the TV channels, turned it off and gathered her mat and headed upstairs. Time for her to have a shower and get into something more comfortable.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Later that night Ron was at home reading the first of the three books Betty gave him. This book was about holding back his own release, oral skills to please a woman and various other techniques to bring the women pleasure first. Ron could not put the book down so he is already half way through, the only time he stopped reading was when he said goodbye to his parents as they left for their night flight. Some parts of the book confused Ron, like this dildo that strapped to the chin. Even with the book Ron could not figure it out, sure you can wear it while orally pleasing a woman, but how do you use your tongue and move your head for the dildo? Ron felt like an idiot when he tried to do the movements to thin air and stopped.</p>
<p>Ron's belly grumbled, reminding Ron he had nothing to eat since the Sloppy Joes at Anne's earlier. Putting the book down on his night stand with a book marker to keep his place, Ron headed downstairs for the fridge.</p>
<p>“What to make... what to have.” Ron mumbled to himself as he checked the fridge. As always, his parents made sure it was fully stocked before leaving. Ron looked over to the clock and saw it was close to 11pm so did not fancy cooking, looking back into the fridge, Ron grabbed some deli ham and good cheese. A quick stop at the cupboard for a plate, pickles and mustard, Ron soon had his sandwich constructed.</p>
<p>Ron sat at the kitchen isle as he munched on his sandwich, trying to process everything that happened over the past two days. The situation with Betty was incredibly straight forward, after all she explained it all out for him. But what about with Anne, he never saw her act like that before. Ron had to banish the rising thought of Anne doing yoga again. Not easy but doable. Done with his sandwich, Ron decided to ask Anne about it tomorrow before the rest of the family returned. Heading upstairs, Ron decided to brush his teeth as he would be going to bed soon. After finishing brushing his teeth, Ron entered his bedroom just in time for the phone to ring.</p>
<p>Due to his parents being gone so often, and Ron not having a mobile phone, he at least got a house phone put in his bedroom considering he used the phone the most, especially late night talks with Kim back when they had a curfew.</p>
<p>“Hello, Stoppable Residence Ron speaking.” Ron answered the phone in the manner drilled into him by his mother.</p>
<p>“Ron?” the voice was nervous, but easily recognizable.</p>
<p>“Anne?” Ron asked to confirm.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She responded, she sounded out of it.</p>
<p>“What's up?” Ron was curious why Anne was ringing him so late in the night.</p>
<p>“Can you come round? I cannot sleep thinking about what happened earlier, I just want a chance to explain... and apologize.” Anne admitted.</p>
<p>“Right now?” Ron looked at the time on the clock. “Never mind, always happy to help, be right over.” </p>
<p>“Okay, bye.” With that Anne hung up. Ron shook his head, before heading downstairs. Good thing he was still dressed. Putting on his shoes at the door, Ron began to short stroll to the Possible home.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: I feel evil stopping it here, but knowing me the following chapter will be written before I post this as such the other chapter should already by up. Just so you are aware however, I'm doing my best to delay any sexual relations between Ron and other girls, besides Betty, and one other, for as long as possible, and this damn chapter, the first one, almost made me break that rule. It was that bad I was going to ignore the final scene so I could also ignore Anne for awhile, but in the end, decided to do it anyway and create a special, if non sexual at first, relationship with Ron and Anne. That being said, expect plenty of close encounters. Who knows maybe I will break down sooner than I want to when it comes to Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Agreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN:  Chapter 1-5 were uploaded at the same time<br/>Milf Hunter<br/>Chapter Three: Agreements</p>
<p>Ron knocked on the Possible door, the living room light is on but the rest were off. It didn't take Anne long to open the door. She had her fluffy pink bathrobe on, and her hair is slightly a mess, like she just got out of bed.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Anne spoke quickly, stepping aside. Ron walked in, noticing nothing strange inside the house besides Anne.</p>
<p>“So what did you want to talk about?” Ron asked simply. Anne bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Lets sit down first.” Anne simply said, before leading the way into the living room. When Ron took his usual seat, he had a flash of the memory of what happened earlier. “So I wanted to apologize for earlier.” Anne began, sat a respectable distance from Ron this time.</p>
<p>“Apologize for what exactly?” Ron asked confused. Anne blushed.</p>
<p>“You know... For flashing you earlier. I... I.” Anne took a deep breath. Ron wanted to say it was all okay, but Anne clearly needed to get this off her chest. “It's one thing to tease you, but flashing you... you must have been disgusted with me.” Anne finished sadly.</p>
<p>“Wrong.” Ron said simply, causing Anne to look up. “I have never been disgusted with you.” Was all Ron said in explanation. He was not going to say he could barely keep himself from jumping her now could he?</p>
<p>“Oh... I just thought.” Anne paused. “I know you said you like older women, but I'm in my late 30's and I've had three kids.” Anne blushed. “ I know I'm not the same as I was down there.” Anne used to have a nice tight slit, but as she grew older, and especially after she had her kids, she noticed her lips were thicker and always open unlike before. “And I kept forcing it into your face... I'm so embarrassed.” Anne admitted.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Ron said reaching over to take Anne's hand. “It's okay, look at me.” Anne looked up to meet Ron's eyes. “Honestly it was one of the most beautiful and sexy things I have ever seen.” Ron blushed. “I doubt I will ever forget such a memory.” Nor did he want to.</p>
<p>“W-well, it was still wrong. I'm a married woman.” Anne pulled her hand away. “It's just been so long since me and James did anything, or he even seemed to notice me. I guess I just wanted to comfort of feeling wanted.” Anne admitted with a weak voice. Ron was stunned into silence. He had no idea how James, or any straight man, could ignore a woman as stunning as Anne. It made less sense than Maths! “When I woke up in your arms this morning. I felt safe, happy... loved.” Anne had tears forming in her eyes. “I did not mean to act like such a slut. I just got caught up in the moment. Forgive me?” Anne begged.</p>
<p>“What for?” Ron asked. “I see nothing you have to apologize for.” </p>
<p>“I'm married, I should not act like this.” Anne said fiercely, as if wanting to confirm she was a bad girl.</p>
<p>“James has clearly been a fool to ignore such a beautiful wife if she feels like she has to act like that to get attention.” Ron spoke, bringing Anne out of her self pity fest. “And while I do not know, or need to know the full details, I do not think any less of you.” Ron blushed before coughing. “If anything, I think you are more beautiful and sexy then ever.”</p>
<p>“R-really?” Anne asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Really really.” Ron could not help but quote back the Shrek line.</p>
<p>“Well...” Anne was nervous, part of her hoped for this outcome, but she never realistically expected it. “I have never slept so well since the twins were born... do you mind sleeping with me?” Anne asked, making Ron's eyes go wide. “No! I mean just sleep.” Anne insisted blushing herself. “James is stuck in Florida for a few more weeks... and I don't want to be alone.” Anne admitted. Ron was confused, it seems like Anne kept flipping between feeling bad and guilty over what she done, but also wanted more. Still, he could not bare to see her in any kind of distress.</p>
<p>“Sure... how will it work?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Well, the kids are back Monday afternoon... With James busy out of state I already called work to sort out my work hours and you are a common sight around here.” Anne shrugged her shoulders. “Should not be too hard for you to come into my bedroom each night.”</p>
<p>“Each... night?” Ron gulped, not quite expecting that.</p>
<p>“If you want to.” Anne added, thinking Ron was off put by the idea.</p>
<p>“No I mean yes... I would love to, but what about Kim, or Jim and Tim finding out?” Ron asked worried. Thinking about how any of Anne's kids would react was too horrible for words. The twins are evil geniuses and Kim is one of the most skilled martial artist in the world, on top of her other skills and connections.</p>
<p>“They do not enter my room, it is sound proof and has a lock.” Anne answered quickly, she didn't want anything to stop the feeling of safety and comfort being in Ron's arms brought.</p>
<p>“Okay, I guess I should go get some pyjama's then.” Ron said simply, too awestruck to think properly.</p>
<p>“You have a spare set over here, remember.” Anne said, making Ron remember his drawer in Kim's bedroom, with had a spare set of his normal clothes, mission clothes, swimming shorts and sleeping pyjamas. Kim altered it from the original best friend sleep over drawer to help with the missions. Saved Ron having to run home whenever they got a call at her house.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah... I'll go get them then.” Ron said as he started to make his way up to Kim's room.</p>
<p>“I'll be waiting in my room for you.” Anne said, making Ron shiver at the implications. Walking the same steps has has taken countless times before, Ron was soon at Kim's room, and undressing down to his boxers. He put on his pyjama bottoms, but could not find his top. Shrugging. Ron bundled the clothes into his arms and walked out of the attic to Anne's bedroom. The door was open, a lamp was on besides the bed, and the curtains were open slightly letting the moonlight in. Anne is stood at the window, looking out.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Ron asked Anne, who closed the curtains fully.</p>
<p>“Yeah I... couldn't find your top?” Anne asked as she turned around. She knew he didn't, as she hid it. While she was nervous and didn't think this would happen, her brilliant mind covered every step just in case. Ron was surprisingly well built. Not big or defined like most athletes, but he clearly had pecs and the faintest of a six pack forming on his stomach. Overall Anne would describe Ron as solid, explaining why Ron felt so firm earlier.</p>
<p>“No... So, which side do I sleep on?” Ron asked staring at the large bed. “Also, what do you want me to do with my clothes?” Ron lifted his arms to show the bundle of clothing. Anne walked over, before plucking out Ron's maroon jersey.</p>
<p>“Just put them on the chair.” Anne waved to a chair tucked away under a unlit lamp in one corner of the room, next to a small bookcase which was next to her dressier and make up. Ron did as he was told and just dumped the clothes, not thinking about why Anne took his jersey. He turned around the find out the answer.</p>
<p>Anne had her back to him, her bathrobe just falling past her hips to reveal her large ass. This time she was wearing the big ass hugging white lace panties Ron put out to dry earlier, and nothing else. Picking up Ron's jersey from the bed, flashing Ron some of her side boob as she lifted her arms, she put on Ron's top on, that reached just below her ass. Anne flipped her hair out, to be free of Ron's shirt, before turning to see him staring at her mouth open.</p>
<p>“Do you mind?” Anne asked, pulling at the jersey.</p>
<p>“N-No... you wear it better than I do.” Ron clumsily complimented Anne. Anne smiled, before turning to pull at the bed covers. Bending over Ron saw the faintest hint of white as the jersey almost lifted high enough to show of Anne's ass, but Anne quickly slid under the covers. </p>
<p>“Coming to join me?” Anne asked nervously, worried she went too far. Ron nodded dumbly as he slipped under the cool silk sheets opposite Anne. Ron laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Ron...” Anne started.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I... I did ask you to comfort me... do you mind cuddling... like we did this morning?” Anne asked. Ron's eyes snapped to look at Anne, but only saw the back of her head as she was laid on her side, her back to him.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Ron moved and rolled over. “H-how do I do this?” Ron asked, unsure. Anne lifted her body up.</p>
<p>“Slip your left arm under here.” Anne patted the bed, allowing Ron to place his arm under her. “Then hug my stomach with your right and pull me close.” Anne instructed as Ron did as he was told. When Anne was pulled towards Ron, she became very aware of his erection poking at her pussy, making her gasp. “No,” Anne said quickly, more to herself before it got any farther. “This went here this morning.” Anne reached down into Ron's pants, reaching Ron's cock, as she pulled it out and placed it between her ass cheeks, making Ron moan into her ear. “That, that feels better, right?” Anne asked Ron.</p>
<p>“Feels like heaven.” Ron whispered into Anne's ear, Anne smiled, and wiggled back into Ron, who pulled her flush against his chest.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Ron.” Anne spoke softly as she closed her eyes. Ron kissed Anne's hair softly.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Angel.” Ron whispered, making Anne's smile bigger, as she entwined her fingers with the hand holding her stomach.</p>
<p>It was late, and despite the excitement in the two of them, sleep came quickly.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne knew she is dreaming, but she didn't care, it was a very nice dream of what could have been. She was back doing her Yoga like earlier, wearing the same clothes, but this time very aware of the giant hole in her pants showing her lower holes. She pushed her ass back up to Ron's face, who in her dream was a lot more bold as he pushed his face into her pussy. Anne moaned as she felt Ron lick her lips and suck on her soaked thong, drinking in her juices. Anne shook her ass against his face, feeling his nose pushing against her anus. She rubbed herself against Ron's face a few more times before pulling back, and arching her back.</p>
<p>She was face to face with Ron's penis again, this time she opened her mouth as Ron shifted forward enough for his lips to fit around the head of his fat penis, sucking and licking. Ron reached down with his hands to grab her free tits, squeezing them and making Anne moan around his cock. She eagerly swallowed the pre-cum building in her mouth, the delicious salty taste the same as she remembered from the bathroom. Feeling her pussy getting wetter again with her own arousal. Anne reluctantly let the dick pop free from her lips, as she reversed her motion. Bring her ass up once more, Anne pushed her ass as far back as she could before pushing up.</p>
<p>The result was Ron's cock pushing against her, his cock head slipping between her cheeks, to probing at her anus and down her pussy,  before flicking her clits slightly through the bunched up thong and her ass was once more in Ron's face, who needed no invitation to resume his licking. Anne moaned louder, as Ron's tongue worked its way around her thong and pushed inside of her pussy. Anne could feel Ron's tongue swirling and probing inside of her, his lips sealed around hers as he french kissed her pussy. Anne shook her hips lightly, pulling Ron in and out a little while her ass bounced over his face.</p>
<p>“More.” Anne heard Ron demand into her cunt, before he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him and off her hands, his face pressed hard against her pussy. With how she was positioned it was only Ron's grip on her hips that kept Anne standing.</p>
<p>“Hmm do you like the meal I prepared for you.” Anne moaned out, reaching behind her to push at Ron's head, burying him deeper into her ass. She was so wet she could hear her arousal dripping off Ron's chin onto the floor below.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, In Ron's similar dream.</p>
<p>Ron was in the Possible family kitchen, from the music and the food laid out. Ron realised he was dreaming about his lunch earlier. Everything but Anne and her dancing seem muted. The scene replayed itself as before, with Anne asking him about her fat ass and dancing, before making her way over to him, asking for his help with her Yoga pants.</p>
<p>Ron once more pulled up on her pants, watching it slowly devour her ass as she wiggled back and forth to help slip it in. However unlike before, the yoga pants were tearing, exactly like they did when Anne did yoga. As Ron pulled the pants higher and higher, the tear got bigger and bigger revealing Anne to Ron's eyes, before with a final rip and tear, the yoga pants had an hole in the middle, exactly as Ron remembered it. Anne's pussy and ass on full display.</p>
<p>“Oops.” Anne teased, shaking her rear. “Well... Do you like the meal I prepared for you?” Anne asked, leading forward slightly as she reached behind her with her hands, spreading her wet pussy lips, even if the thong was still in the way. Ron acted quickly, before Anne could finish her squeek, she was bent over the table in front of Ron, before he stuck his face between her ass cheeks to taste her pussy. Anne moaned as she rubbed against Ron. “Clearly you do hmmm...” Ron pulled back slightly.</p>
<p>“It's a meal I could have every day.” Ron spoke in complete reverence, before closing his lips around Anne's pussy to suck up her delicious juices. Ron felt Anne's hand on his head, pushing him deeper into her.</p>
<p>Anne's dream</p>
<p>“It's a meal I could have every day.” Ron spoke into Anne's pussy, she was surprised she could hear him, but the vibrations felt great. Anne continued to rub herself against Ron's face, finding the right angle to cause his chin to rub her clit.</p>
<p>“Hmm... I'll make sure to give it to you first thing in the morning.” Anne gasped. “Before breakfast then.” Anne felt Ron speed up, clearly excited at the plan. The scene of the dream changed. Instead of in the living room. Anne was now bent over the kitchen table. Ron still eating her out.</p>
<p>“This is the best meal ever.” Ron spoke once more into her pussy, dragging his tongue out and flicking it up, the tip teasing Anne's anus and causing it to twitch.</p>
<p>Ron's dream</p>
<p>Ron was lost in the head spinning smell and feel of Anne's pussy and ass burying his face as he devoured her pussy, put his painfully hard cock wanted more. Reluctantly pulling back, Ron stood up.</p>
<p>“Finished already?” Anne asked, panting from her latest orgasm.</p>
<p>“No, just thought you would like.” Ron lined up his cock, before thrusting forward. “Some hotdog.” Ron's cock penetrated the hole in Anne's yoga pants, trapped between them and Anne's luscious ass cheeks. The tip of his cock breached the tip of her pants as his large balls made a wet slap against Anne's pussy.</p>
<p>“Hmmm yes.” Anne moaned out, shaking her ass back and forth as Ron pulled back. Ron held his cock, trailing his tip down Anne's body, over her anus, down her slit and over her clit, before rubbing it back up and thrusting between Anne's ass cheeks again. Not penetrating her, but his balls slapped against her pussy once more making Anne moan. “Mama likes hotdogs.” Anne moaned out</p>
<p>Real World</p>
<p>Anne and Ron were lost in each other dreams, they was not aware of what was happening in the real world. Anne was rapidly rubbing her ass up and down along Ron's shaft. Ron's ambient pre-cum giving all the lube needed as they both caused Anne's lacy panties to dampen from excitement.</p>
<p>“Does mama like her hotdog?” Ron mumbled in his sleep, his hips rocking back and forth.</p>
<p>“Mama loves It.” Anne moaned out. Both Anne and Ron were sleep talking, their dirty talk in the dream impacting the other's dream, so it was almost the same one.</p>
<p>Anne's dream</p>
<p>Anne's body was currently rocking from the powerful thrust of Ron, his balls slapping against her pussy as he roughly pleasured himself using her ass and pants. Anne was constantly moaning at this point, unable to believe how good it felt. She felt Ron growing bigger and hotter between her cheeks. Before with a final cry, Ron slapped hard against hard, his tip peaking free of Anne's yoga pants as his cum spurted all over the air. Anne watched as her own orgasm triggered. She saw the powerful shot landing in front of her, with much much landing over her back and head.</p>
<p>Tilting her head back as far as it could go, Anne opened her mouth as more spurts of cum were released, covering her face and filling her mouth. She felt Ron's twitching balls against her pussy. After several moments, Anne opened her eyes, having to close them due to the shower of cum. She saw the entire in front of her dripping with cum, and could feel it all over her face, hair and back, as well as a significant amount staining her yoga pants and dripping her down her crack and past her gushing pussy. It was at this moment Anne woke up.</p>
<p>Real world</p>
<p>Anne's eyes opened as she felt a hot sticking liquid shooting up her back, she paused, knowing this was not a dream and that Ron really was cumming from her ass cheeks rubbing his cock, in fact Anne had to bite her lip to stop moaning as Ron continued to work his hips. Ron pinched one of her nipples, making Anne scream lightly as her world exploded as her climax triggered.</p>
<p>Ron was pulled from his epic dream by Anne's scream, he went stiff and scared as he felt the last of his climax past, and the clear sticky mess between his chest and Anne's back. Laying still. Ron felt Anne relax slightly, her breathing getting normal.</p>
<p>“A-Are you okay?” Ron asked nervously. “You did scream.” But his worries for Anne pushed him onwards.</p>
<p>“I'm fine.” Anne spoke softly. She could feel Ron softening between her ass cheeks and she already missed the feeling of it. “I think we need to clean up though.” Anne commented feeling the mess on her back. Ron's hands let her go, as she lifted the covers to get out of bed. She blushed as she saw the mess. Ron's cum was everywhere, she could practically see an outline of where her body was. She then saw Ron's hardening cum covered cock. She looked at Ron wondering why he was getting hard again.</p>
<p>Ron was transfixed. He didn't even care if one of his favourite jerseys was little more than a cum drenched rag now, on Anne it looked good. The wet material clung to Annes body, keeping the sticky jersey around her hips and baring her incredibly damp panties to Ron's face. Once more he could see Anne's cameltoe through the semi-transparent material.</p>
<p>“Ron.” Anne called again, getting his attention. “Up, we need to change the sheets if.” Anne looked at the alarm clock, it was a few minutes before it would have set off anyway. “Never mind, it's morning, but still.” Anne turned to Ron again. “Up, I don't want to stain the mattress.” Ron did as he was told, pulling the covers free of him as he climbed out the opposite side of the bed. Anne watched his cock bounce around “Go have a shower while I clean this up.” Anne ordered, pointing to her bathroom.</p>
<p>She had to keep a faint sense of control, after the dream and wake up call, she had to fight very hard to keep the horny instinctual side of her at bay and not jump on top of Ron and stuffing his cock into her hungry pussy. Ron moved quickly into the bathroom and Anne soon heard the shower start. Anne got to work, quickly stripping the cover off the quilt and throwing it to the floor. Taking off Ron's jersey and her panties, she put them on the cover as she worked on the pillow cases and bed sheet. She could feel Ron's cum drying on her body, and it made her feel strangely giddy.</p>
<p>After pulling the bedsheets off, Anne felt stupid as she stared at the waterproof bed protector her and James got when they was trying for the twins to stop them ruining mattresses. Oh well, she needed to get the sheets washed anyway. Grabbing the cum stained cloths into a bundle, Anne made her way to the laundry room. She would not normally do it naked, but she still had cum on her body so her bathrobe was out, and nobody else was in the house.</p>
<p>As Anne made her way downstairs, she could not help but constantly breath in the heavy musky smell of Ron's semen. In the Laundry Room, Anne lost the internal battle of wills, and kept Ron's jersey and her panties out. Looking around, she pulled her panties to her face and licked the rear, the side most impacted by Ron. Anne could not help the moan that left her lips at the taste. Semen should not taste this good, but she couldn't argue with the truth. Before Anne realised it, she had shoved the entire panties into her mouth as she sucked out the cum.</p>
<p>Grabbing Ron's jersey, she put her hand inside it, before bringing a cum covered side to her pussy as she started to rub herself.</p>
<p>'God what am I doing?' Anne thought to herself, before sucking on the panties as she pressed two cloth covered fingers into herself. 'Oh it feels so good though.' Anne moaned around her panties. It didn't take long for Anne to suck her panties clean and bring her next orgasm, her rushing juices mixing with Ron's cum on his jersey.</p>
<p>Once the aftermath passed. Anne slowly pulled her hand away from her pussy, before pulling out the panties from her mouth. She felt a strange mixture of regret and pleasure at what she did. Putting the panties and jersey to one side, she set the bed sheets to wash before heading up stairs.</p>
<p>She entered her bathroom to see Ron finished with his shower, a towel around his waist as he checked his face in the mirror, looking for his first hair or a zit Anne didn't know or care. Ron saw her in the reflection before whipping around in disbelief. Anne stood there completely naked. Down Anne's left side, the side she slept on, was still covered in Ron's mostly dried cum. Ron's eyes went down to Anne's groin area, covered in more streaks of cum that he would not expect, considering he fired it up her back. Her pussy lips were still wet and slightly open, giving Ron his first true view of her pink insides as her she no panties, no matter how slim, in the way.</p>
<p>Anne blushed as she felt Ron's gaze, and his rising erection covered by his towel. She looked into the mirror to see her own reflection, including the fact her body was still significantly covered in cum, but her eyes focuses on two spots, around her mouth and pussy, spots where there should be no traces of cum unless Anne did something naughty. Like in the laundry room. Anne felt her pussy getting wetter as her arousal grew, she had to stop this.</p>
<p>“Do you mind getting the bed sheets out of the cupboard and setting the bed, seeing as your clean.” Anne felt a bit naughty, and indicated to her body. “Unlike me.”</p>
<p>“S-sure.” Ron gulped out, before with great strain he looked away from Anne's divine form and went to the only cupboard, filled with towels and spare bed sheets, grabbing what he needed. Ron walked out the bathroom, not looking back despite every urge telling him to.</p>
<p>Anne smiled at Ron's behaviour, knowing he wanted nothing more than to look. Turning on the shower. Anne got ready to clean herself off, including putting a towel on the railing.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>After making the bed, Ron went downstairs to the kitchen, he really needed a drink. Knowing Anne's usual morning routine, he grabbed some oranges from the fridge and to the juicer to make some fresh OJ. With that done, Ron started to make some breakfast. Considering it was Sunday, Ron decided to make some pancakes.</p>
<p>Anne later walked into the kitchen, a scowl on her face, but dressed pretty normally. A pair of jeans and a fairly tight baby blue cotton tee shirt. Ron was still missing his shirt, and did not want the wear the black turtleneck on its own, he did have an apron on however.</p>
<p>“Smells good.” Anne said, getting Ron's attention and dropping the scowl from her face.</p>
<p>“Just some pancakes.” Ron looked around, and noticed the steel box in Anne's hands. “What's that?”</p>
<p>“Some space centre stuff James just asked me to drop off at the space centre due to him being in Florida longer than expected. Thing is I don't have time due to having to go to the hospital to finalize my change in shift pattern for the next few weeks.”</p>
<p>“Oh. We.” Ron coughed. “You still doing that?” Anne smiled at Ron.</p>
<p>“Despite the messy wake up Ron, I'm more than happy to continue our sleeping agreement.” Anne smiled dropped. “That is... if you are.”  Ron blew a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Phew, I thought you would have been mad at me for making a mess.” Ron said as he served up the last pancake being cooked. Ron took the big plate of pancakes over to the table, which Anne saw was already covered with all the toppings. She thought it was too much, but remembered how much Ron could eat. Anne blushed as the part of her dream of her being Ron's breakfast came back. She didn't notice Ron come back to her and pick up the Metal box. It was a safety box, but quite light. “M'lady, breakfast is served.” Ron did his best posh accent, before moving off to put the box on a counter. “And if you want I can take this for you, haven't got much else to do with my day.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Ron. I really appreciate it.” Anne said as she slid into her seat. “If there is anything I can do you for you in return... just ask.” Anne spoke, the last part barely a whisper but one that Ron heard. His own dream came back to him as he imagined Anne bent over the table, with Ron using the various pancake fixings and them=n licking them off Anne.</p>
<p>“N-No big.” Ron forced out, shaking the image from his head. “Always happy to help, you know that.” Ron beamed his usual goofy smile. A comfortable silence settled on the duo as they began to eat their pancakes, Ron at triple the rate of Anne, but he made plenty. Anne loved Ron's food, it tasted delicious and she would have to get him to make something else. Anne licked her lips at the thought of a chocolate cake. It's been so long since she ate anything unhealthy due to her diet, these pancakes being the first deviation in years, but she made to use plenty of fruit instead of syrups or jellies.</p>
<p>Anne was full from her fourth pancake, she felt her work pager go off, pulling it off her belt, she frowned.</p>
<p>“I got to go sooner than expected, wait here.” With that Anne got up and left Ron alone. Who sped up the eating of the pancakes not wanting to waste them. “Slow down before you choke.” Anne spoke when she returned a few minutes later. “Here.”</p>
<p>“What's this?” Ron asked after swallowing his food, he saw a latter and a key.</p>
<p>“The letter is the details for the delivery to the Science Centre, some Dr. Porter and that is a house key, so you can lock up when you are finished.” Anne smirked at the last bit. “And enter whenever you want, don't keep me waiting tonight.” Anne winked at Ron before walking away, adding extra sway to her hips as she grabbed her doctors coat and left the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Damn... she is too sexy.” Ron spoke to himself, before turning back to the food. “Waste not want not.” Was all he said before digging back in. He finished all the food and cleaned the dishes before leaving with the metal box, making sure to lock up.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron rode to Middleton Space Centre on his scooter after going home for a fresh set of clothes, and a proper wash and shower.</p>
<p>“Hiya Frank.” Ron greeted the security guard who he met many times on his visit to the place. “Still not retired.”</p>
<p>“Shut it young un, still got plenty left in me.” the old guard grunted back playfully before getting serious. “What you doing here. Dr Possible is not here.”</p>
<p>“I know, I came to return something for him, here.” Ron handed the letter Anne gave him, it had simple instructions. Frank opened and read the letter.</p>
<p>“Alright let me scan the box.” Frank asked, as Ron braced his scooter with his feet, the box having been in between them and lifting it up for Frank to scan with some weird gadget. “Yep the box has been coded in by Dr Possible like the letter said, wait a moment.” Frank searched around his security booth before handing Ron a guess pass. “You know how it works, scan it on the door, I see your big ears on my camera and open the door for you.” Frank teased Ron.</p>
<p>“Hardy Har.” Ron mock laughed as he took the key, this back and forth was common between them and no harm was intended. “Just open the gate you slow old man.” Ron watched as Frank started to move in super slow motion. “OK for real, unless you want me to piss here, open the gate and let me in to use the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Spoilsport.” Frank chuckled before opening the gate to let Ron into the space centre. He did not say anything else as Ron knew all the rules.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron had finished his business in the bathroom, and was now walking through the Space centre, he knew he had to go to the robotics section, but is now lost, and few people were in the building due it being a Sunday. Finally Ron saw a janitor cleaning the floors.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, can you point me to Dr. Porters room?” Ron asked. The janitor said nothing but pointed to a door down a long hallway. “Thanks?” Ron said as the janitor kept working, moving past Ron. “Wonder what his problem is.” Ron asked himself before moving onwards. Reaching the door, Ron knocked, but got no response except the dull thud of his hand on the metal doors. Pulling the pass out of his back pocket, Ron swiped it against the lock. Ron saw the camera turn to him, before focusing back down the hallway and the door opened. “Hello?” Ron spoke, walking into a small area, messy with many robotic parts around. Hearing no answer, Ron shrugged his shoulders and put the box on table clear of enough mess. “Now to leave her a note... where is a pen?” Ron asked himself, looking around.</p>
<p>Ron could not find a pen, as Dr Porter used advanced tablets to do her work, but Ron did not know that as he walked around. Soon he reached a closed door with a weird humming sound coming from it. It was not keypass locked like the others, because if you was in through the first door, you either belonged or such security could not stop you and it was a waste of money. Pressing the button to open the door, Ron found Dr. Porter, and remembered why that name seemed familiar.</p>
<p>Dr. Vivian Francis Porter, the robotic genius Ron and Kim helped awhile back, was currently strapped to a metal table facing Ron with a ball gag in her mouth, and two robotic clearly pumping back and forth between her legs.</p>
<p>Vivian screamed when the door opened, the act of getting caught triggering her orgasm. The machine she built detected this, and slowly turned off, pulling free of her pussy and ass as the straps holding her down opened.</p>
<p>“I-I'm so sorry.” Ron spoke quickly turning around to not look. “I just dropping something off for Dr Possible and couldn't find you and....” Ron began to speak quicker and quicker in fear, and soon Vivian could not understand what he was saying. She was mortified and embarrassed at first, but as she got up and pulled her lab coat on to cover her nakedness, she realised she could not blame Ron. It was partially her own fault for testing her latest toys at work, and honestly she did not think James would respond so fast being out of state.</p>
<p>“It's okay.” Vivian spoke. “It's not your fault.” Vivian coughed. “Where is the box?” Ron still had his back to her.</p>
<p>“The other room.” Ron pointed through the doorway he was still stood in.</p>
<p>“Right, well let me check its all there and then you can go.” Vivian said professionally, she should put her pants back on, but she was still dripping wet and would have to clean herself first, she sadly did not have spare clothes besides lab coats. Ron started to walk into the room, and Vivian followed a safe distance away. Ron led Vivian to the box. Vivian grabbed a tool on the way, to scan the box, verifying the right codes and that it hasn't been opened since James last used it.</p>
<p>“M-May I ask what you was doing?” Vivian heard Ron nervously ask behind her, she put the scanner down with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Work.” Vivian said simply, not wanting to go into details.</p>
<p>“That's work?” Ron asked stunned. “I thought you did robotics?”</p>
<p>“I do, and some people are really into the idea of sex robots.” Vivian turned to see Ron's mouth open in a giant O. “And I got stuck with the job.” It was far from her worst job, but she still felt as she was chosen for a specific reason. She blushed as she realised she was not supposed to be testing them on herself, but to get or hire volunteers.</p>
<p>“But why?” Ron was confused why any would want to do it with a robot, then again he had real and negative experiences with robots, usually made by evil geniuses.</p>
<p>“Why what?” Vivian asked.</p>
<p>“I mean why would people want to have a robot?” Ron was honestly confused. He was thinking on Anne's body from the bathroom this morning, there was no way a robot could beat that.</p>
<p>“Some people do not have the luxury of human partners. Remember the fact I had a boyfriend I built myself once?” Vivian reminded Ron. Although that older model had zero pleasure features.</p>
<p>“I never understood that, how does a woman as beautiful and smart as you struggle to get a boyfriend.” Ron said causing Vivian to sigh.</p>
<p>“Because most men do not like a woman smarter than them, or who focuses more on her work than anything else.” Vivian said, turning to look at Ron.</p>
<p>“Weird. I'm so used to everybody being smarter than me though I guess.” Ron rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Does it work like you want it to?”</p>
<p>“What?” Vivian snapped back, not believing Ron asked her a question that intimate.</p>
<p>“I mean.” Ron clearly looked down Vivian's body, and the glistening tanned thighs emerging from under the coat. “It looks like it worked.”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Vivian asked tiredly. “Want to be filled with a robot dick?” She was snappy and not in the mood.</p>
<p>“Eww no.” Ron waved his hands away. “Just been reading some books, wondering if there is any point if a robot can do everything a man can do.” Ron said honestly. He honestly feared Betty would replace him with a robot.</p>
<p>“What books?” Vivian asked as Ron named them off, impressing Vivian. She tried to get her last boyfriend to learn from those books after reading the reviews, he sadly didn't care to learn and Vivian had not been with a man since. “You have nothing to worry about then.” Vivian said.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Ron was really curious. Luckily for him, Vivian was in a good enough mood from her recent orgasm to not go completely against her nature, as most scientists loved to talk about their work.</p>
<p>“Look, I could only show considering how you learn and.” Vivian trailed off, noticing the bulge in Ron's pants, it was quite sizeable. Instead she sighed, as she scientific mind argued with her horny half. “Do you really want to know?” Ron nodded. “Follow me.” With that Vivian took him back into the other room.</p>
<p>Ron followed behind Vivian, and with the coat tied tight across her waist, could clearly see the big round ass barely covered by the white clothing. He could also see the trail of her juices that ran down her leg. Vivian stopped by the table she was previously strapped onto.</p>
<p>“As you can see.” Vivian began talking, getting Ron's attention on the table and the robotic limbs dangling from the ceiling. “It is still far too big for home use, but at least the orgasm detector worked and released me when I was done.” Vivian explained.</p>
<p>“Wait you orgasmed when I entered?” Ron asked. Vivian blushed as she thought that was obvious. “Also, why is there two dildo's?” Vivian's blush spread further.</p>
<p>“Eh... One's for the pussy and ones... for the... anus.”  Vivian got quieter with each pause, but Ron clearly heard her. “And yes, I did climax when you entered.” Vivian continued. “But it still is not as good as the real thing.” Vivian said.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Ron asked, he was trying not to think of the two sizeable dildo's pumping into Vivian's meaty rear, so asked the first question that came to his mind.</p>
<p>“Because they are still cold metal, well.” Vivian pointed to the one that was in her pussy. “That has a synthetic material similar to skin, but it still is not the same.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Ron continued to press. Vivian bit her lip, glancing down at Ron's pants and clearly seeing the bulge there.</p>
<p>“If you take out your penis I could show you.” Vivian could not believe she voiced that idea out loud, Ron's eyes turning to look at her as he processed the information.</p>
<p>“O-Okay.” Ron said nervously, dropping his pants and quickly stepping out of them. Vivian felt her pussy grow wetter at the size of the monster standing erect between Ron's legs. She reached up to grab the metal dildo, the one that was in her ass, and brought it closer, the robotic limb following seamlessly.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Vivian commanded, as Ron stepped closer. “Feel this.” She pointed the metal dildo at Ron, was slowly touched it. He could feel the lube on the slightly cold metal. “And this.” Ron breath hitched as he felt Vivian grabbed his penis in her hands, her fingers not fulling encircling it. “Feel both.” Ron did as he was told, holding his own cock in one hand and the metal in the other. “Can you feel the difference?” Vivian asked.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” </p>
<p>“You see, a real penis is hard, but soft, hot, but not burning and in the end release a substance that helps trigger a females orgasm. All of those things we have not been able to replicate.” Vivian instructed, staring at the cock twitching in her hands. “So as good as the robot is, it will never be as good as a real human.” Vivian finished.</p>
<p>“Oh, phew, women around the world wont reject me due to a superior sex bot, thank god.” Ron said in relief, he honestly feared that. He heard Vivian giggle.</p>
<p>“Trust me with this.” Vivian squeezed Ron's cock. “I'm sure you're irreplaceable, if you learn well from those books.” Vivian teased at the end, before letting go of Ron's cock.</p>
<p>“So why are you using the robot then?” Ron asked, stopping Vivian cold. “I mean your such a sexy woman, surely you can find somebody...” Ron was silenced by Vivian's hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>“Most men want a trophy wife, something I will not be, as such I decided to focus on my work. And if I have to test it on myself to get some release I will not be judged by a teen.” Vivian all but hissed at Ron, before pulling her hand away from his mouth.</p>
<p>“I was not talking about that. What about a fuck friend?” Ron suggested. “I cannot imagine any straight, single male turning down such an offer from yourself.” Vivian could not believe the size of Ron's balls to say such a thing. Not literally although they are big, but metaphorically.</p>
<p>“Is that an offer?” Vivian asked with a raised eyebrow at Ron, who just realised what he said and blushed.</p>
<p>“Ah, no but well, I-I would definitely not say no.” Ron stumbled out, looking away from Vivian.</p>
<p>Vivian was staring at Ron, or specifically his dick as she thought it over. Every counter point she made against the idea, the simple thought of 'but look at the size of that cock' made it seem worthless.</p>
<p>“How far have you read into those books?” Vivian asked, making Ron look back at her.</p>
<p>“Err half of the first one. Mostly about oral skills. What's the name again.” Ron quickly spoke, entirely to himself at the end. If he was focused on Vivian he would have sure the small shudder in her body as the trail of juices down her legs shined more from a fresh wave of arousal. “Why?” Ron really was clueless.</p>
<p>“Well if you are offering to take the role of a fuck buddy for me, you need the skills.” Ron's eyes snapped back to Vivian as she said that. She was unbuttoning the top of her lab coat, opening it to show Ron her cleavage. Vivian continued to open the button as she asked. “Well, do you want the role?” Vivian asked in a low seductive voice.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.” Ron said, full of eager nerves. He watched as enough buttons were undone for Ron to see the bottom of Vivian's large tits.</p>
<p>“Well then, let's get comfy shall we.” Vivian stopped undoing her coat, but turned around, and with an extra sway in her hips, walked away from Ron. “Follow me.” Ron needed no further prompts, leaving his pants behind as he followed behind Vivian, eyes locked on her swinging ass. Vivian stopped before a chair, her least successful creation. It was designed for a woman to recline with her legs spread, while a robotic tongue licked them out. Sadly the tongue was a complete failure. Undoing the last button, Vivian opened her coat up before climbing up and taking a seat, her legs spread open before Ron's eyes as she rested her feet on the rest.</p>
<p>“B-beautiful.” Ron breathed out. Vivian's tight pink pussy and ass was still slightly gaping from the rough mechanical fucking they just went through, her pussy dripping juices down her anus and into her ass crack. Her opened thighs were also shiny from her arousal. Ron's eyes went to Vivian's hands, which were each tweaking a large pink nipple.</p>
<p>“Well, if you think so. Take a knee and show me what you learned.” Vivian breathed out sensually, rubbing a hand down her naval, past her smooth groin and spreading her pussy lips open further. Ron needed no further prompts to kneel between her open legs, getting a strong smell of Vivian's arousal assaulting his senses. Vivian pressed a button or two, making the chair drop slightly and move closer to Ron's face. “Well OH!” Vivian moaned as Ron didn't wait any more, burying his face into her groin, the hand that was spreading open her grabbing the back of his head. “Oh yeah that's a good boy.” Vivian moaned as she felt Ron's tongue penetrate her for the first time.</p>
<p>Ron felt Vivian massage his head, as his tongue swirled inside of her pussy. Sealing his lips around the slightly gaping hole, Ron sucked in the delicious juices, moaning into Vivian's pussy as his mouth was flooded. He felt Vivian buck against his face, as she pressed him harder against her. Smiling at doing the job right so far, Ron tried to focus on everything he read in the book, which was harder than normal with strong smell of Vivian's pussy making his head spin. Pulling his tongue out, he trailed it up Vivian's pussy, before flicking her clit with his tongue and then sucking lightly on it.</p>
<p>“Do you like the taste?” Vivian moaned out. She felt a 'Yuh huh' vibrate against her pussy as Ron spoke in the affirmative. “Ooh, don't talk with your mouth full.” Vivian lightly admonished, honestly not caring if he did. She pushed Ron's head down lower. “Don't forget about my ass. Don't worry is clean. You saw the dildo in my ASS!” Vivian screamed out she tried to explain, but Ron's tongue was already buried in her ass, wiggling around. “Oh yes, that's what mummy likes.” Vivian moaned out, rolling her hips to rub her sex against Ron's face.</p>
<p>Ron had no problem licking Vivian's ass, not after doing it for Betty. The thought of Vivian's holes just being filled with fake cocks and her still wanting him spurned him on. Her hole was slightly looser than he remembered Betty's being because of said fake cocks, but that did not bother Ron in the slightest. Vivian's moans as he massaged her abused ass with his tongue was making Ron feel awesome. His lower chin cushioned by Vivian's fat ass, rubbing against him slick with her arousal felt amazing, along with the deep breaths he is forced to take through his nose, which Vivian is currently rubbing her pussy against, her lower lips parting for his nose.</p>
<p>Ron felt his head pulled back, his tongue still stuck out and an expression of immense satisfaction covering his face, shining with Vivian's juices. Vivian's pussy and ass flexed and twitched as she was felt with a surge of arousal taking in the sight of Ron's thoroughly fucked face.</p>
<p>“Do you like that?” Vivian asked sweetly.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ron spoke like a drone, his brain still swirling from the lack of oxygen due to breathing in the sensual smell of her pussy for so long.</p>
<p>“Good, would you like to return and do it some more.” Vivian were rotating her hips slightly, making her holes move in circles, enrapturing Ron.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ron sounded again, his mouth still open and his tongue slightly drooling, from his saliva or left over from Vivian's sex nobody knew.</p>
<p>“Well.” Vivian let get of Ron's head, and with both hands spread wide, grabbed her lower ass and pussy lips. She spread them open, revealing her inner pink glory to Ron fully. A surge of pre-cum clearly popped out and dribbled down Ron's cock before Vivian's gaze, making her lick her lips. “What are you waiting FOR!” Vivian screamed, as Ron managed to plant his face back in her pussy, pushing her away her hands and burying his face in her groin as his tongue buried itself in her pussy like a torpedo. He moved so quickly she didn't even get to finish her sentence.</p>
<p>Vivian's eyes opened wide as she clutched her arms rest tightly, her first climax caused by Ron rocking her powerfully. She tried to postpone it by making him stop for a bit, but she unleashed an animal. His tongue was every where, it seemed mindless yet guided, as it left no spot untouched for long. A lowly throat scream of a moan built in Vivian's throat as her body continued to rock through its climax caused by Ron's over worked tongue. Every flick to her clit, every plunge into her pussy, every slurp and suck of her lips, Vivian shook a little, and with how active Ron was she was practically vibrating against his face, which along with her erotic moans only encouraged him.</p>
<p>Taking a quick, but deep breath after pulling back, Ron dove back in, this time his tongue buried in Vivian's ass and causing her to actually scream aloud again, but a deep throaty scream instead of a high pitched one. Ron could feel his dick ready to explode from just how erotic she sounded and how good she feels and tastes. With his nose once more buried in her shaking pussy he could breath deep the intoxicating scent of this blonde bombshell of a woman. The way her tanned skin shone like light bronze due to the sheer mess he made with her juices, which covered his face so much just pushed him closer to the edge. Ron lightly pulled the ring of her asshole into his mouth, sucking on it with his tongue still buried in her ass.</p>
<p>“FUCK YES EAT THAT ASS!!!” Vivian screamed out, rocking her hips out more to thrust her ass deeper against Ron's face. Her climax finally passed, but it already felt like she was on the cusp of her next one. She could not believe how good this young, apparently inexperienced man was at orally pleasing her. She definitely hit the jackpot with this one, especially with his cock, tongue, and willingness to learn, she was definitely keeping him. His body and character were far from bad as well. “Would you like to be mummy's new pet.” Vivian purred, her hands now stroking Ron's head and causing him to look up at her, barely visible past her pussy lips and heaving breasts. “It involves a lock of work servicing my holes whenever I require.” Vivian purred.</p>
<p>“Yes please.” Ron spoke into Vivian's ass, not that she could hear, considered how muffled he was by her cheeks and swollen pussy.</p>
<p>“If that was a yes, lick once.” Vivian purred, and smiled like a chat when Ron licked once and went still, besides the gentle suction of her asshole. “Good boy, now make mummy cum again and you can finish however you want” Vivian promised with a purr, rubbing her hips into Ron's face before she relaxed again, her arms on the rests waiting for the wild ride to commence. She did however wrap her long legs around Ron's head, trapping him against her sex. Ron took that as a sign to continue as his tongue started to plunge and twirl into her asshole, pulling out like a corkscrew. “Oh yes baby.” Vivian moaned out with a tiny squeeze of her thighs around Ron's head, before the next wave of pleasure starting to rock her, the beginning of the storm of pleasure about to rock her.</p>
<p>Ron was actively rubbing his face against Vivian now, incredibly turned on by what she said and offered. He really could not believe his luck, but he was willing to do whatever it took to keep it, and half drowning in pussy and ass was a pleasant reward by all accounts, and her offer at the end, Ron felt his cock go painfully hard. He could finish wherever I want. He'll be honest if he didn't say he was slightly panicked about what to do with his cock in her holes, he hasn't learned a thing about that, yet. Ron felt his head being squished so lovely against Vivian's thighs that he all he could see from the little light was up Vivian's body, past her tweaking her own nipples, to her half lidded eyes staring at him with such a dark, happy expression as moans kept coming from her throat, she tried to keep them in by biting her lips. She bit them so hard they was slightly red and swollen. Ron looked down to the wetter, more swollen lips in his face.</p>
<p>Vivian gasped as Ron pushed up, his tongue flicking up out of her ass before plunging into her pussy, his nose somehow perfectly circling her clit. Vivian felt her body freeze up as a crescendo of pleasure, not a mere wave, built up in her and slowly but surely rocked her body with pleasure. Ron's tongue once more was every where, but not just her pussy this time, he made sure to dip his face down and give her asshole some attention too for a few moments before pulling up, his nose stimulating her pussy all the while. The one part of Vivian still capable of thinking, was wondering if Ron was just trying everything because he didn't know better, or he didn't know anything and was just whirling around in madness guessing what to do. The hornier version of her thought Ron just loved to taste her that much he could not get enough of her glorious sex.</p>
<p>“I-I'm... close.” Vivian purred out, not knowing why she said that, but Ron decided to change things up truly to bring her and him over the edge. He stood up, lifting Vivian's legs from his shoulders as he stood, pulling his face away from her sex. “Wha.” Vivian slowly said, unable to get it out before Ron closed her legs vertically up, and thrusted his hips forward. “Fuck!” Vivian screamed and moaned out in pleasure, but her still open eyes widened in disbelief. Ron was not buried in one of her sweet holes, instead his cock was buried between her thighs and pussy, his balls having slapped her asshole. “ Did you.” Vivian tried to ask him if he missed, but was shocked silent as Ron stared to rapidly move his hips, grinding his hard, rigged, veiny and pulsating monster of a cock along her pussy, each deep thrust causing those large cum laden balls to smack her asshole and pussy.</p>
<p>Ron did not miss, instead he took inspiration from his dream with Anne. Although in stead of fucking Anne's ass trapped in holey yoga pants, he was fucking Vivian's pussy trapped by her wet thighs. A mixture of his pre-cum launched from his cock, landing between the valley of Vivian's breasts, Ron saw that and started to thrust even harder, the feeling of Vivian's pussy rubbing the underside of his cock while cushioned was softly yet tightly between Vivian's thick thighs. Ron could feel his climax approaching from all the temptation of late but no release. He tried to hold on like the book told him, but it was too much, and Ron erupted, still pumping his cock between Vivian's thighs.</p>
<p>Vivian's eyes and mouth opened wide as she climaxed, the stimulation too much, just in time for Ron's first eruption of cum to reach her face. The first load forced her to close her right eye as most of it landed there and on top of her head, the second spurt was almost bullseye, hitting the upper lip. Vivian's mind exploded with pleasure as her mouth and nose was filled with Ron's cum. She swallowed reflexly, only for another shot of cum to land in her open mouth the second she swallowed. She just shook in pleasure, swallowing and gagging around the unbelieving amount of semen Ron had pumped out onto her so far. Her stomach was full, it filled like she had a solid tube of cum all but constantly sliding down her throat, which only turned her on all the more, as at least it felt like one hole was being filled, if in a different way.</p>
<p>Ron just watched, his final few thrusts bringing out the last few squirts he had. He could see the gurgling cum filled throat of Vivian, constantly move as she swallowed what was the last of his cum. Her upon body and the chair around her were plastered an almost equal coloured white with the sheer amount of jizz every where. The only place not covered were her legs, although from Ron's thrust there was plenty that dripped down her pussy and ass, covering the floor beneath Ron's feet. Although Vivian soon changed that by licking her lips clean. For a moment, both just stayed like that, breathing deeply in the aftermath of what was the greatest climax of both of their lives. Ron's cock slowly started to soften.</p>
<p>“Well... That was intense.” Vivian finally spoke, although still had to move. “Can you get a napkin or something and clear my eyes. Wait.” Vivian brought her hands to her mouth, and licked and sucked them clean of cum, before using her hands to clear her eyes, bringing the cum to her mouth. “I'm sure cum is not supposed to taste this good.” Vivian said with her scientific mind, but right now she was too properly fucked to care, and just started to clean herself up, licking herself and scooping her up cum to her mouth. Vivian heard Ron chuckle, making her blush and stop. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, all that mummy and pet talk earlier, and with what you are doing now, reminds me of a cat cleaning itself.” Ron said with a smile on his face, letting Vivian's legs drop back into the holsters. Vivian smirked, her face mostly clean, but still streaked in cum.</p>
<p>“Maybe I'm your Mummy Pussy, making you my pet kit.” Vivian purred, before bringing her hand down to her pussy, she scooped up the mixture of her and Ron's sexual juices, erotically moaning from the taste.</p>
<p>“That's so hot.” Ron said. Vivian smirked. “But I got to go...” Vivian's smirk left, before she sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah I suppose I got to get back to work.” Vivian looked around. “Hey, who knows, maybe you can help me perfect my sex robots by giving me a real human to measure them up to.” Vivian said. Ron blushed, looking back at the DP machine.</p>
<p>“Another time... sadly.” Ron admitted.</p>
<p>“Well the showers this way, sadly they are crappy government funded stuff, so no kinky shower time fun.” Vivian pouted. Ron moaned.</p>
<p>“Aww.” Ron suddenly brightened up. “I got my house to myself next few weeks, if we want to try something.” Ron looked around. “More homely.”</p>
<p>“This is home to me.” Vivian said reproachfully. But she eased up knowing his point, her shop was a mess. “Still. Follow me.” Vivian climbed out of her chair and lead Ron to the showers. By the time she got out, having to do a more thorough job of cleaning herself, Ron was gone.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: I imagine a lot of you are mad at me right now, but the whole point is for Ron to slowly work up to full intercourse, which is of course, coming next chapter, the return of Betty! That being said, I imagine to be going the slowest with Anne, just to truly draw out the fun of tease scenes with those two. It's harder than you think for me to stop writing when I'm getting into a scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fuck Me Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An:  Chapter 1-5 were uploaded at the same time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milf Hunter:<br/>Chapter four: First Lesson (Fuck Me Hard)</p>
<p>Ron is annoyed, he just parked his scooter in his garage back home, before he fell into a GJ tube. IN. HIS. GARAGE. Ron had an angry face when he landed. The expression disappeared when he saw Betty waiting for him, a happy but neutral look on her face.</p>
<p>“Hi Director.” Ron greeted and was about to speak more, before Betty spoke.</p>
<p>“Save the greetings and follow me, we don't have much time.” With that Betty turned on her heel, turning 180 degrees and marched down the hallway. Ron rushed to follow.</p>
<p>“What's going on?” Ron asked, keeping up with Betty with a touch of difficulty. This was a much faster walking pace that what he is used to.</p>
<p>“Before you can start some GJ training, there is two things we must take care. First.” Betty stopped outside a door with a familiar symbol. “Medical.” The door opened to reveal a room even more bright white and sterile than the hallway. Ron flinched a little before his eyes adjusted and he followed Betty inside.</p>
<p>“Hiya, people call me Dr. Bones, mainly because I fix broken ones.” An old, clean shaven and bald men greeted. He looked a little sinister but his voice and manner were very welcoming and friendly. “But you don't have to worry about that. Just a quick scan, don't even have to take your clothes off, and a shot of blood and you'll be out of that door before you know it.” The doctor rambled on.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I'm here to remind you to not ramble on. Time is of the essence good doctor.” Betty spoke up. “Ron sit down.” Ron sat as he was told, the doctor came up with a weird gun like device, pressed it against the inside of his elbow, before a click and a pinch a little vial inside of it filled with Ron's blood. “Now into the middle of the scanner.” Ron got up and looked around. “The spinny thing.” Betty explained with a sigh. Ron walked over to something with two vertical bars, one set below and not reaching the top, and the other reaching down from the top in a similar manner.</p>
<p>The doctor soon walked up to a computer, pressed a few buttons, and the two posts started to move around Ron in opposite directions, not even emitting any lights like Ron expected.</p>
<p>“Is this working?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, now stay still.” Betty ordered, making Ron go ram rod straight. A few moments later, the machine stopped.</p>
<p>“That is all young man. Betty the results will be on your desk tomorrow when the blood sample returns.” The doctor spoke to both. With that he turned his back, an aura of sad, depressing loneliness covered the man, making him seem older and decrepit. </p>
<p>“Come on Ron. Lets leave the good doctor.” Betty knew the man's mood. Best in his craft, but split personality, almost a real Jackal and Hyde, if the monster was a depressive loner. Ron followed Betty out and was soon in her office again. “Now before we do go into my apartment.” Betty spoke as her door sealed. “There really is some paperwork. So take a seat.” Betty took her throne like office chair. Ron sat opposite her. “First some basic details forms, you just need to check it, tick it, and sign to say it's correct.” Betty handed Ron a stapled stack of papers. Ron looked it over and yep, pretty much every personal detail about him was listed. Such as address, name, D.O.B, bank and everything a government could care to know and classify.</p>
<p>Ron took his time, double checked it all, before ticking and signing the part that said the above information was correct on the bottom of each page and dating it. Finishing he handed it back to Betty to get a new stack of papers.</p>
<p>“Basically your training contract, gives you insurance and access to our medical, and training facilities, little else than that, as your not being officially paid, or sent on missions by us, but will as a freelancer for Kim Possible.” Betty explained, but Ron read it over. His dad did not raise no fool when it came to accepting contracts like this. However everything was like she said and in order, just with a lot of legal mumbo jumbo attached. Being done with that he handed it back to Betty. “Good starting next week you can begin training.” Betty smirked now. “And normally you have to do a physical and mental test to get this, but I sorted that so we can do it in a more fun manner.”</p>
<p>Betty stood up and walked around her desk opened the secret door. Before looking back over her shoulder at Ron.</p>
<p>“Do you want to help me take this off or want to watch?” Betty teased, shaking her ass before walking in more. Ron rushing to follow before the door closed.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne was wondering where Ron was, she kind of expected him to be back, it has been a few hours since she came home and nothing. She was kind of sad as after today her kids will be around, so she could not openly snuggle with him. She then remembered his jersey and went to the laundry room.</p>
<p>Finding the jersey, Anne first crinkled her nose at how crusty it was. But as she picked it up, the shirt dropped slightly making some of the dried cum fall off and releasing an odour into the air. Anne stiffened. It smelt, nice, strangely enough, and she felt like Ron was near. Eyeing the cum dried jersey, Anne pondered what to do, before walking over to a small sink. Running the tap slightly, Anne lightly soaked and rubbed the jersey, getting all the crusty dried up parts off. When she felt satisfied, she pulled it out and held it up.</p>
<p>The fabric looked more normal, the crusty parts out and looked like it was just slightly wet. Anne brought it to her nose and took a big sniff, feeling her head spin at the scent. It still smelled so good... like Ron. Anne decided to put it on now, despite it being slightly wet, it was hot enough today. She quickly stripped down to her thong, even taking her bra off to let her girls breath, before tossing her clothes into the laundry basket and putting on Ron's jersey.</p>
<p>She lifted the collar and took a deep sniff and felt dizzy and horny, but most importantly safe. Anne giggled to herself, it was exactly like Ron were here. Anne left the laundry room to make herself a snack, with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron was lead by Betty's swaying ass, hug so snugly by her cat suit, and soon arrived in the open floor living room and kitchen of Betty's secret apartment. Betty walked down the few stairs to the living room, dominated by a large tv visible from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Please, take a seat.” Betty said, as she sat down in a single seater. Ron was confused, but did as he was told. “So, what have you been up to these past few days.” Betty said smirking, and Ron felt dread. “Come on, don't be shy, let's start with how much of the books you read.” Betty pushed Ron.</p>
<p>“Well I've read half of the pleasuring women orally book and erm, as for what I've been doing.” Ron paused.</p>
<p>“Yes go on.” Betty pushed.</p>
<p>“I was just helping out Mrs Possible around her house.” Ron said simply. Ron thought his poker face was spot on, but died a little inside when he saw that sinister smirk on Betty's beautiful, if rugged face.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Betty grabbed a remote. “And how is this helping exactly.” Betty pressed a button and a looped video began to play. Ron was both scared and horny. It was the exact moment Anne's yoga pants tore open, revealing herself to him for the first time, the angle of this secret camera was perfect, capturing the full sight of Anne and getting enough of Ron's jaw dropped expression. The scene kept looping, Anne pushing her hips out then pop. Over and over again. Ron just sat there solid, terrified of moving, except for the growing hard on in his pants. He couldn't help it. Anne looked so beautiful and sexy up there. “Well?” Betty prompted, causing Ron to turn to her stiffly.</p>
<p>“Well.. err.. I... nothing happened beyond that.” Ron disputed. Betty hmm'ed, she had footage of his morning wake up on the couch, but it was not worse than this. The kitchen was fun, but no. Time to push her point home.</p>
<p>“Oh how about this, care to explain this?” It showed the inside of Vivian's robotics lab, and Ron went pale, but even horner. It was a few moments before Ron walked into the room Vivian was in. The camera was behind and above Vivian, perfectly showing her two holes being rapidly probed by the robotic limbs, in and out, her pussy gushing with juices. Ron felt his mouth dry, immediately feeling a drought brought on by not licking a woman. His eyes flicked to Betty, but she was watching him. “Oh I've seen it all before you arrived, enjoy.” Betty said, prompting Ron to look back to the TV as the door opened. Ron entered, a different camera angle popped in the corner, showing Vivian's face as she climaxed, but shocked to see Ron.</p>
<p>The scene fast forwarded till Ron was between Vivian's legs, eating her out, the sounds of her moans filled the room with hidden surround sound. Ron felt painfully hard, he looked at Betty. She didn't look upset, she looked amused, and horny. Ron felt his fear go away, so he quickly pulled his clothes off and sat down naked, stroking his hard cock.</p>
<p>“Want to enjoy this with me?” Ron asked boldly. Betty smiled and was impressed, she got up, and made her wave over, unclipping the top of cat suit and undoing the zip to reveal her tits. Ron just held his cock, pre-cum building on the tip as Betty licked her lips.</p>
<p>“I noticed nobody sucked your cock.” Betty said as she sat down next to Ron, half leaning against him, one gloved hand rubbing his balls. “Do you think it was too big for them?” Betty smirked as Ron put his hand on the back of her head.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but it's not for you, is it?” Ron said, putting slight pressure on the back of Betty's head, she didn't resist, she followed his wants and bowed down, till her head was above his cock, and she opened her mouth to take him inside. She felt his head filling her mouth and pushing against her cheek as she sucked. “Good girl. But you want more, just like I want more.” Ron pushed on Betty's head a bit harder. Betty smiled, but complied as she twisted her head, and sucked the big thick cock down her throat. Choking a bit as it was forced to bend, but she swallowed it all, kissing the base of his shaft as she wiggled her tongue, sucked and flexed her throat all at the same time to please Ron. “Soo good.” Ron moaned out, his head dropping on the thick couch to watch TV as Betty sucked her way up. “How do you control the video?” Ron asked suddenly. Causing Betty to stop.</p>
<p>With a roll of her eyes Betty let Ron's dick pop free, before grabbing a remote, with a few quick buttons, Betty had multiple videos up on loop. Ron lifting Anne's yoga pants in the kitchen, them tearing in front of his face, the first time he woke up with his cock between her cheeks, and then the three scenes with Vivian. Vivian before he walked in getting both her holes drilled by machines, her reaction to Ron coming in, and Ron eating her out before fucking her legs and ejaculating all over her, which had a small but perfect face cam. Ron didn't want to know how Betty had access to all these camera's. He decided to just enjoy as Betty laid next to him, her head falling down to suck his dick once more.</p>
<p>“Damn Betty, even with you putting on these videos, you sure know how to keep my attention on you.” Ron complimented Betty, as she took him back down her throat. Ron looked down, and reached down to cup Betty's ass, rubbing his fingers at the bottom of her ass cheeks. “Were you jealous of any of these scenes, are is there any reason your showing them me?” Ron asked Betty. Betty tried to lift up but answer, but Ron stopped her. “Ah ah, finish your treat first, you want to reach to gooey centre right.” Ron teased.</p>
<p>Betty rolled her eyes, not sure what game Ron was playing, but not caring, his cock felt so good in her throat, just like she remembered, and he tasted even better if that was possible. And his hand, rubbing in that small spot between her anus and pussy, teasing both her holes while touching neither. Betty felt her arousal grow as her nipples hardened and push painfully pleasant against her jumpsuit, the inside of her catsuit was soaked in her juices between her legs, Ron's actions making her rub her thighs together.</p>
<p>Ron just laid there, rubbing between between Betty's holes steadily but slowly, enjoying the amazing deep throat she was giving him, while constantly checking out the highlights of his past few days. His favourite was the one of Anne tearing open her Yoga pants. Mainly because of the follow up dream, he honestly wished he could keep that video personally, but knew better to ask, and it would feel like a breach of Anne's trust. Ron moaned as he felt his climax building. Betty was not holding back, his cock felt like it was being sucked by a vacuum, her tongue wiggling up and down his shaft as his cock plunged in and out of her throat.</p>
<p>Ron relaxed, feeling the building pressure and constant visual, audio and physical pleasure as he relaxed into the couch. While the past few days were fun, they were also exhausting. The constant unsolved hard-on's on the first day at Anne's. Ron felt his cock pulse in Betty's throat as he thought about his favourite video and the dream attached once more. But Vivian was a different kind of exhausting, but still a lot of fun. Pleasing her and acting as her pet was no problem for Ron. Rufus had a cool life if he did say so himself, but it was still tiring. Ron felt his cock pulse once more.</p>
<p>“It's close.” Ron warned Betty, even though she was fully aware as she could feeling each beat and pulse of his cock more than her own heartbeat. Betty slid between Ron's legs, wanting to swallow his cum from an easier position. She sped up, choking herself of air as she rushed for her creamy treat. She did not have to wait long. Ron's cock grew down her throat as she was balls deep, before exploding inside of her, depositing his thick, delicious creamy cum inside of her. Betty pulled back up, letting each successive spurt coat her throat white as she continued to swallow down the hot creamy treat. When the dick was in her mouth it exploded once more.</p>
<p>Betty's body rocked with a mini orgasm, as the cum blasted the back of her throat like last time, causing cum to erupt through her nose and filling her head with his cum, being all she could breath, taste and smell. Betty loved this feeling, as she bobbed her head up and down Ron's ejaculating cock, loving the feel of the pulsating cock spraying its seed all inside of her. After several moments, the pulsating stopped, and Betty was almost passing out due to oxygen, but she wanted to finish, she was already balls deep. With a deep suck, Betty slurped her way back up Ron's cock, making sure not a drop of cum remained. She gasped when her lips popped free from the top of his cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck I love that feeling.” Betty gasped out, making Ron's cock twitch, and stop it softening too much. Betty wiped the bit of cum that escaped her nose clean away, and stood up. “So, do you want me to strip, or do you want to undress me?” Betty asked, stood with her legs open and pulling her zipper up and down.</p>
<p>Ron stood up, grabbing Betty around the waist as he pulled her hips flush against his, his hard cock getting trapped between her thighs. Taking his hand, he moved them to her bare stomach, rubbing the skin as he pushed his hands up and into the tight cat suit. Betty moaned and rubbed her hips against Ron as he palmed her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples. After playing with her nipples a few moments, Ron wanted to see more of Betty, so he pushed his hands up to her neck, and down her shoulders, rolling the catsuit down her arms. Once past her shoulders, her breasts seemed to pop out, causing Ron to lower his head and suck on a nipple as he rolled the suit down Betty's strong but smooth arms.</p>
<p>“Careful with your teeth now.” Betty moaned out in warning, as Ron's teeth lightly bit her nipple. She could feel the pulsating rod of his cock between her thighs, resting under her pussy and building her arousal, but for now she was happy for Ron to take his time undressing her. Her hands were free of the catsuit and Betty was surprised with how quick Ron moved. One second he was in front of her, his cock trapped between her thighs as he sucked her nipple, and the next he was behind her, pushing her forward and making her bend over, the cat suit now hanging just on her hips. While shocked Betty went with the flow, and bent over making sure to stick her ass out.</p>
<p>Ron knelt behind Betty, his face staring at her ass, as he reached up to grab the ends of her cat suit and started to pull down. Ron felt his mouth dry as the tight material was slowly pulled down. Betty's large pillowy ass seeming to grow once free of the tight material, right before his eyes. Like before, Betty seemed to have no underwear on as more of her lightly tanned orbs appeared before him. With a twitch of her hips, the last of Betty's ass popped out, the cat suit dropped half way down her thighs as Ron stared at her lower holes. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Betty's puckered star half hidden in her fat ass cheeks, and the drooling pink slit of a pussy just below.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Betty moaned as Ron buried his face in her ass, licking her pussy as he pushed the catsuit down her legs. Lifting one leg and a subtle flick of the foot with the other, soon saw Betty completely naked, with Ron kneeling behind her his tongue probing and tasting her sweet, wet pink folds. “Hmm.” Betty rolled her ass against Ron's face. “That's it, show me what you learned.” Betty gasped as Ron turned his face up, his tongue circling and tasting her ass, before pushing into her tightest and most sensitive hole. Betty reached behind her with one hand, pushing Ron harder against her ass. “That's it, that's the spot.” Betty encouraged, her pussy gushing as it rubbed against Ron's chin.</p>
<p>Ron circled his tongue inside Betty's ass, that spot she just commented on that made her ass squeeze his tongue. Ron's face was completely buried between the two big fat cheeks of Betty, his tongue pleasing Betty as her juices dripped down his chin, and Ron could not be happier. Pulling back slightly, Ron spread open Betty's cheeks, showing Ron her lower holes clearly. Her asshole now shining and twitching, practically begging Ron to return. Ron however turned his gaze down slightly, to the quivering pink folds dripping with signs of Betty's pleasure. Hungry, thirsty, or addicted Ron did not know, but he could not help opening his mouth wide as he captured as much of her pussy as he could, licking and sucking up from her clit to her hole, drinking as much of her juices as possible.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes.” Betty moaned, feeling Ron licking and sucking her, before his tongue plunged down into her pussy once more. This felt different, as Betty rolled her hips, she realised Ron was now swallowing her juice, and his mouth was so tightly pressed around her hole that she could feel the mixture of her juices and Ron's saliva actually moving around inside of her. “Fuck...” Betty moaned, quivering against Ron as the mental imagery only added to her pleasure. She felt Ron pulled back, audibly gulp before licking her pussy clean again. Ron's tongue travelled up to her anus once more, circling her hole and teasing her. “Nooo.... please.” Betty begged, thrusting her ass back against Ron's face as she tried to impale herself on his tongue.</p>
<p>Ron smiled into Betty's ass at her actions and words, before bringing a hand up. Sticking two fingers into Betty's soaking pussy, Ron set a fast tempo with his fingers as he stuck hid tongue in and out of her ass at a rapid pace. He felt Betty shake against him as a low deep moan escaped her throat, and knew she was close. Ron felt Betty bucking against his face, her ass squeezing his tongue so tight he could barely keep moving it, her pussy clamping down on his fingers, before with a low cry she came.</p>
<p>“Fuuuuuuuuck.” Betty moaned as her climax peaked, Ron most definitely improved since the last time, his tongue slowly stopping as he pulled free of her ass, along with his fingers. She felt a simple kiss on her anus before Ron stood up, Betty felt his cock smack against her pussy with a wet sound as her legs were open.</p>
<p>“I take it you enjoyed that.” Ron said, moving his hips slowly to grind his hard pulsing cock against Betty's dripping wet core. Betty moved her hips to rock along it.</p>
<p>“Hmm... you definitely learned and improved.” Betty stood up, keeping Ron's cock between her thighs as she pressed her ass against his groin. Ron's arms encircled around her to grab her nipples, pulling them slightly making Betty gasp. “But, the question is.” Betty voice hitched as Ron rolled her nipples between his fingers. “Is which hole you want to fuck?” Betty asked.</p>
<p>“Which... one?” Ron asked in disbelief. Betty could not help the chuckle that escaped her throat.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, you must learn properly, so you can only fuck one new hole each lesson.” Betty turned to look over her shoulder and Ron with her good eye, glaring at him as she did so. “Also, while you can have fun with other women, you can only do with them what you've learned with me.” Betty grinned, rubbing her hips. “Basically, you can only fuck their holes if you fucked that hole of mine first.” Betty continued to rub her ass against Ron. “So which hole will it be. My gushing wet pussy. Or my tight, big ass.” Betty teased Ron. Ron growled in Betty's ear, making her shiver. Ron was not happy having to choose.</p>
<p>Ron hated choices like this, where he wants both options equally.  He always sucked at them, and rarely choose, instead forcing a compromise between the two, which lead to his food creation the Naco, but Ron knew that would not work here. He looked at Betty's eye, staring him in the eyes with a small smile on her face as she rubbed her big soft ass against him, her wet pussy coating his hard dick with her juices.</p>
<p>“I cannot choose.” Ron admitted. “How can I, when I want both so much, yet equally.” Ron growled into Betty's ear, pulling on her nipples. “So do you have a hole you want me to fuck? To pound away and fill with my cum.” Ron teased Betty back. Ron was not sure on his dirty talk, but so far Vivian and Betty seemed fairly vocal, so he tried his best.</p>
<p>“How about my ass big boy.” Betty breathed back, before smirking. “Mainly because I will love it, and cannot wait to see one of your two other sluts try to take it.” Betty taunted. Ron growled in Betty's ear, before he stood back, and Betty cried out as Ron harshly slapped her right ass cheek, leaving a visible hand print.</p>
<p>“You don't get to talk to them like that.” Ron warned Betty. “Not when your the slut begging me to fuck her ass while she rubs her pussy along my dick.” Betty shuddered against Ron with her words, the stinging in her ass fading away to pleasure. Betty felt Ron's hand leave her nipples and lock around her waist, before he spun with her locked against him, falling at the right time so Ron ended up sat on the couch with Betty on his lap. “Now show me how much you want it.” Ron ordered Betty.</p>
<p>Flooded with desire and arousal, Betty lifted her hips, slowly rubbing her pussy and clit against Ron's raging cock, reaching down with a hand, she was nearly full stood up when she felt the head start to slide against her pussy. Feeling his cock stop at the bottom of her pussy, probing her entrance, she grabbed his cock, and pointed it a bit further back. Betty looked down to see her drooling pussy part with the cock, she felt it twitch in desire and need, but ignored it. She had a different itch to scratch. She paused as she felt Ron's head push lightly against her anus. Not being able to see it, it felt even more massive against her tiny hole. A less confident person would wonder if she could fit him inside, but Betty had no doubts, and began to push down, impaling her ass with Ron's burning hot and twitching rod.</p>
<p>Ron was stunned, he could not quite believe what he said, but watching Betty's asshole be pushed inwards by his cock was hypnotizing. She felt so tight he did not know if he could fit, before with a small pop, Ron's dick head sunk past Betty's anal ring. Ron moaned, the inside of her ass was so hot and tight and was squeezing his cock in such a wonderful way. Ron felt a surge of pre-cum leave his cock and filled Betty's ass a little, but it provided her with just the right amount of lube as she pushed her hips down, capturing more of Ron's cock in her ass. Ron watched as Betty's now angry red and swollen anal ring sank slowly deeper and deeper down his cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck its so big.” Betty moaned out in small pain. She didn't realise she was half way down only, but it already felt like too much, her inside was too full and she could go no further. “Fuck it feels so good though.” Betty moaned as Ron's cock pulsated in her ass. She felt Ron grab her hips, and helped her put pressure, making her sink slowly onto his cock. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...” Betty chanted, as she felt more and more of his cock disappear into her ass. It was crazy how good it felt, despite the initial pain. She felt another glob of pre-cum leave Ron's dick and coat her inside, letting him push in deeper. The liquid felt strangely cool compared to how hot her ass and Ron's cock was. For a moment at least. Betty's eyes landed on the TV, watching Ron's fun the past few days, and her climax hit her as she reached the bottom of his cock, and felt her pussy rest on his balls.</p>
<p>Ron could not move, it was taking everything he had to not cum right then. Betty's ass was so tight and convulsing around Ron's cock as she silently rode out her first anal climax of the day. His balls were already soaking wet from the quivering wet pussy resting on them. Ron reached forward, rubbing his hands against Betty's hips, before they rubbed around her stomach up chest and grabbed her tits. Using her tits as a grip, Ron pulled her back against his chest, before he pulled and played with her nipples.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Ron asked honestly, whispering in Betty's ear. Ron heard a half strangled moan that made no sense. “What was that? I couldn't hear you when I asked. Do. You. Like. my. Cock. In. Your. Ass.” Ron teased Betty, and he felt her ass squeeze his cock, before Betty rolled her head back, resting it on Ron's shoulder as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>“I love it.” Betty breathed out, looking Ron in the eyes. Betty felt Ron pulse in her ass, another splash of pre-cum filling her insides. Betty began to roll her hips around Ron's lap, grinding into them with her ass as she got used to the monster splitting open her ass. “Do you like my ass.” Betty asked hopefully. While originally she had all the power due to Ron's lack of options, it seemed he gained some in the past few days. She knew she had a sexy body, but her face was off putting for many men, particularly the eye patch. It was the main reason she offered him her ass, doubting the others would even dare to try and take Ron's cock there, she could keep his attention that way.</p>
<p>“I love your ass... all of you.” Ron spoke honestly, making Betty's eye go wide as he squeezed her tits. Betty felt relieved, and started to move her ass up and down a few inches, slowly getting used to the feeling of Ron moving in and out of her. She pushed her head up and kissed Ron. As their tongues entered each others mouth and danced, neither cared about the fact that the other orally pleased each other. Nothing tasted off or wrong, it felt, right. After rising a few inches, Betty slowly pushed back down, taking the entirety of Ron's cock again as they moaned into each others mouth. Ron was the one who ultimately broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Damn.” Ron moaned, feeling Betty's tight ass flex around his cock, almost like it was trying to suck him in deeper. “You're so tight.” Ron groaned out, squeezing Betty's large tits in his hands, making her groan and her ass tighten around him again. Betty started to lift her up a few inches, before pushing back down, moving Ron in and out of her ass a few inches at a time, the pain all but gone for her. “Gah, careful, I'm so close already.” Ron warned, wanting to draw out the experience. Betty kept moving her ass as she claimed his mouth with another kiss. She continued to move her ass, it was getting easier as more of Ron's pre-cum lubed her up. Eventually Betty broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“I don't care.” Betty moaned out. “Fill my ass with your cum, I know you got more than one load in you.” Betty moaned as she felt Ron pulse and seemingly grow larger inside of her. “I can feel you like that idea.” Betty teased, making sure to work her internal muscles to squeeze Ron's cock with all the skill she could muster. Betty felt Ron's hands leave her tits, her nipples hard and exposed to the air. She watched as Ron's hands hooked under her soft, thick thighs, and pulled her legs up. Both moaned as the change in position caused Ron to rub new spots inside of Betty and soon her knee's were besides her head, held up by Ron.</p>
<p>“Gladly.” Ron half moaned half growled in Betty's ear, before his hips started working. He pulled his hips as far away as they could, no more than 6 inches of his cock managing to leave her ass, before thrusting up hard and causing his balls to slap Betty's pussy, causing a wet slap to sound in the room. Ron did not stop, he kept pulling his cock out slowly, before roughly shoving it back in with an audible slap of his balls on her pussy.</p>
<p>“Fuck that's good.” Betty moaned, as she half closed her eye and just enjoyed the feeling of being stuffed. Her eye focused on the TV, particular the scene of Ron cumming all over Dr. Porter. Betty gasped as she felt her orgasm start to build with a spike of pleasure, her arousal and excitement grew as she watched the torrent of cum bury Dr. Porter and imagined that being stuffed up her ass. The constant slaps of Ron's balls against her pussy was pushing her to edge, but it wasn't quite enough, she needed more. “Let my legs go.” Betty whispered, surprising Ron, but did as he was told, letting her legs go. Betty slowly lowered them, as Ron was forced to stop pumping into her ass.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Ron asked confused. Betty just leaned forward, placing her feet on the ground. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Betty started to slowly lift her self up. Ron was silenced, watching his cock slowly pull out of Betty's fat ass. Her red, swollen anal ring clinging tightly to his cock, refusing to let it go. “I just want to feel it all.” Betty said as she slowly reached the top, moaning as Ron's hard head slipped out of her anal ring, allowing Ron a small chance to see her gaping pink asshole, before with a scream she slammed it back down. Betty screamed as her climax happened, causing her body to shake, her insides contracting tightly against Ron's cock, triggered his own climax with a muted 'fuck!'</p>
<p>Betty's eyes snapped open as she felt Ron's cock expand inside of her, as his cum travelled up his cock. It felt so much better than in her throat, before the hot, creamy liquid literally hosed her insides. Betty groaned, lifting her ass up halfway, before slamming it down with a slap to draw out both orgasms. Betty could feel the deepest parts of her get stuffed with Ron's cum, before there was no more room, and cum started to erupt out of her hole, around his cock, stretching it further. All Betty could think about was keeping her hips moving to draw out the pleasure.</p>
<p>Ron could not believe how awesome this felt. His erupting cock being milked by the tight ass of Betty, who somehow managed to keep enough control of herself to keep bouncing up and down his cock. The wet slaps of her ass hitting his groin grew wetter as his cum started to be forced out her asshole, no more room left inside her. He could feel his cum swirling around his cock as Betty bounced up and down, giving him a totally new experience. Ron forced his hands onto Betty's hips, helping her move higher on his cock and dropping down harder. Betty's ass and Ron's groin was getting red for the force of Betty's downward thrusts. Ron finally squirted out his last blast of cum, but Betty did not stop. Ron, slightly more aware, could hear her panting 'more, more, more.' His cock did not soften in the slightest. He started to move his hips, meeting Betty half way down and making his thrusts all the more powerful.</p>
<p>“YES!” Betty screamed, as her second climax passed for her third. She felt so full of cum and cock, she could feel the cum sloshing around inside of her. Betty shuddered as she remembered the load she sucked down her throat earlier, her entire body shaking in pleasure as Betty lost control. It was more reflex and Ron's hand keeping her bouncing on his cock. “FUUUUUUUUUCK YES!” Betty screamed as her vision exploded into white flashes, as her climax peaked.</p>
<p>Ron was worried after the last shout from Betty as after she finished screaming, she went limp against him.</p>
<p>“Betty, you okay?” Ron kept asking, until he finally got a response. Betty's hand stroked Ron's cheek.</p>
<p>“More than fine lover boy.” Betty breathed out. “That was amazing.” Betty said. She felt Ron still hard cock pulse in her ass, making her moan. “Your not finished are you?” Betty asked hopefully. Ron just smiled, before rolling Betty so she laid on her back. Her cum lubed hole easily allowing Ron's cock to move inside of her, in such a pleasurable way. Soon Betty was laid on her back, her legs in the air with her feet on Ron's shoulder, who was half kneeling on the couch and half standing on the floor.</p>
<p>“I doubt I ever can get enough of you.” Ron spoke, as he slowly pulled his cock out, soon it was just his head, which he slowly pushed in and out of Betty's anal ring. Betty moaned, she could feel the cum flowing out of her ass as Ron teased her hole with the ridge heard of his cock. “This ASS” Ron punctuated the word with a solid thrust, his balls slapping against Betty's cum covered ass cheeks. “Feels too damn good.” Ron continued as he slowly pulled out.</p>
<p>“Enough talk.” Betty groaned out. “Show me, fuck me hard.” Betty moaned out, feeling Ron plunge in deep. Ron pulled out quicker, slowly working his temper. Outside of the TV, the only noises in the room were the panting breathing of Betty and Ron, and the constant wet slaps of his thrusts into her ass. Betty reached a hand down to play with her pussy, and she saw Ron's eyes track her hand. She smiled as she spread her pussy, showing it to Ron who clearly got excited as he got faster. From her previous position, Betty's pussy was covered in cum like her ass, which she used to rub inside of herself. She could not help it. Ron's cum felt good wherever it touched her, when she plunged her fingers into her pussy, she could feel Ron's cock through the thin wall of flesh separating her holes.</p>
<p>Ron's hips were constantly moving in, leaving only his head in before he thrusted back into the tight, wet ass squeezing his cock so enticingly. His body was slipping into auto pilot as he drank of the sight of Betty playing with her pussy, her flesh, especially her tits and thighs, jiggling oh so wonderfully from his strong thrusts. Betty was stuffing her pussy hole with his cum, turning her pink hole white. Ron's cock pulsed at the erotic sight, drawing a moan from Betty, she shoved three fingers into her pussy. The digits caused the cum to pool up and around her fingers as they claimed the space inside of her tight pussy. She started to probe her pussy in times with Ron's thrusts, and Ron could feel her fingers through her asshole.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Ron moaned. “What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman?” Ron rhetorically asked himself, unaware he spoke aloud. He was so focused on moving his hips and watching Betty play with her pussy he did not see her blush and smile at his words. She rewarded him by spreading her pussy lips for him, flexing her muscles, making her ass constrict around him and making her pussy twitch in front of his eyes. Ron's jaw dropped, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted, enraptured by the sight and feeling. Betty moaned aloud, as she felt Ron's cock pulse more and more often, a sign of his building climax, however she climaxed first as she shoved her three fingers back in her pussy with a wet sound.</p>
<p>Ron groaned as Betty climaxed, her ass squeezing him tighter as her body shook from the force of her pleasure, and not just Ron. Ron did not stop, his hips were still picking up speed. His cock and balls covered in the cum that escaped Betty's ass slapping against her cheeks. He kept thrusting into Betty's ass all through her orgasm. Betty could not believe how good her ass felt. All pain long gone, and nothing but pleasure from her overly sensitive hole dulling all other senses. She could feel Ron's cock growing inside of her, pulsing faster as he approached his own climax.</p>
<p>“Cum. Cum... Cum for me.” Betty moaned out, each thrust of Ron's cock making her having to start her sentence again. Her words had the desired result, as Ron moved his hips at a relentless place. Betty could not even tell when the cock was in or out of her, it was moving so fast. It was like she was full and empty at the same time, all save the cum swirling inside of her. Ron could not keep the speed up for long, and with a tired grunt, Betty felt his cock expand, growing fatter before another blast of cum let his cock filling her insides even more and triggering her next orgasm. Ron kept pulling his cock out, albeit slower, thrusting in time with his ejaculation, making sure he was balls deep in Betty's ass so she got all the cum she could want.</p>
<p>Ron's hip slowly stopped, along with his climax. Soon he was buried balls deep in Betty's ass, unmoving. Both were silent except for their panting breaths as they struggled to regain a sense of normality. Eventually Ron pulled back, looking down as his cock popped free of Betty's ass. He could not see her most of her gaping hole, as his thick cum constantly pooled out of her ass. He could see her ring twitching, massaging a cock that was no longer there.</p>
<p>“That was a grade A performance if I ever felt one.” Betty joked as she felt Ron lower her legs down. Her asshole was thoroughly fucked and her insides filled with cum. She swore internally she could still feel Ron's cock inside of her due to sheer amount of cum filling her.</p>
<p>“Eager to serve.” Ron commented back, before smiling at Betty and leaning towards her. His chest crushed her tits and hard nipples as he claimed her mouth in a kiss. Betty moaned, she could feel Ron's still hard cock rubbing over her pussy. Betty reached down to stroke Ron's cock, feeling the sheer amount of cum coating it. She pushed Ron away reluctantly before looking down. As she thought, Ron's cock was coated in his cum, besides the few trails which she gathered on her fingers. Betty licked her lips, bringing her hand up to her mouth, tasting the mixture of her ass and Ron. “You really like my cum don't you.” Ron commented with a smile as he leaned back to sit on the couch, his cock pointed up in the air.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Betty said as she finished cleaning her hand. With a strained groan, she swung her legs to the floor, sitting up as she did so. She did not stay there for long, as she stood up on weak legs, she could feel the cum pooling down her thighs and Ron reached out to rub her red ass, spreading her cheeks to reveal her holes to him, her pussy drooling with a mixture of their sexual juices, and her ass pouring out a river of cum. Betty walked over to a small table, and bending at the waist with her ass pointed at Ron, searched the drawer quickly. She never stood up when she found what she wanted, instead she kept her ass pointed to Ron as she brought her toy round to her ass. With a moan Betty shoved the light blue butt plug into her ass, finally sealing her asshole and keeping the cum inside of her. “That's much better.” Betty moaned out, standing back up and looking at Ron.</p>
<p>Betty walked over to Ron, who opened his legs, knowing what she wanted. Betty knelt between his legs, staring at the cum covered cock that was just in her ass. Licking her lips, Betty opened her mouth as wide as she could, before sucking in the top of Ron's cock which she moaned around. He was that hard Betty did not need to hold him up. Instead of slowly sucked more of his cock into her throat, cleaning his cock with her mouth. Betty reached down to pleasure her own pussy, she could not believe how good Ron tasted. She was right when she thought he would taste better after pumping one of her lower holes with his cum.</p>
<p>Ron's eyes widened as Betty reached the bottom of his cock, as she sucked hard and slowly moved back up, before his eyes, his cock re-appeared, completely cleaned of the cum that just covered it, Betty sucking it all up. With a gargled gasp and a wet pop, Betty pulled her mouth free of Ron's cock, her mouth still open showing Ron the cum collected in her mouth, which she clearly swallowed for him to see. Betty didn't wast time, before dropping her head to his balls, sucking one into her mouth, barely able to make it fit as she cleaned that of cum, before moving to the next one. Betty's free hand grabbed the base of Ron's cock, as she manoeuvred it out of the way as she cleaned up the cum surrounding his cock and balls.</p>
<p>Finished cleaning Ron, Betty licked her way up Ron's sensitive shaft with her tongue, licking and sucking each part. Ron moaned his hands settling on Betty's head as he massaged her encouragingly. When she finally reached the top, Betty stared into Ron's eyes, as her long pink tongue circled the top of his cock. Ron was not in the mood for the teasing, as he pressured her heard slightly, making Betty smiled before she opened wide, sucking Ron's cock once more into her mouth and throat. Betty began to hum, making her throat vibrate around Ron's cock as she reached the bottom of his shaft, as she slowly pulled up, before plunging all the way back down, working her way up his shaft.</p>
<p>Ron could not honestly say which he preferred, Betty's tight ass or her vibrating throat. Each was amazing in their own unique way. However he could not help but be amazed by how good Betty was, and Ron decided with renewed focus to give those books his full attention. Ron gasps as his cock twitched, Betty having reached the top of suckled on his head as her tongue swirling around. Ron didn't think much more as after a breath or two through her nose, Betty forced the cock back down her throat again. Ron could not help the thrust of his hips, forcing his groin to meet her lips half way down. Over stimulated and over eager, Ron took control.</p>
<p>He forced Betty's head up as he pulled his hips back to the couch, before pulling her head down as he thrusted up, over and over again. Betty had could have resisted, but Ron could hear her fingers plunging wetly into her pussy as she enjoyed herself. Betty's head was forced up and down, Ron's cock plunging in and out of her throat. She could not breath, but she could tell Ron was close from the pulses of his cock. She resolved to talk to him about holding back more in the future as his next lesson, before returning to eagerly suck on his cock, her tongue rubbing every part it could reach as it moved through her mouth. The joy she felt sucking Ron's cock and the fingers in her pussy was bringing her own orgasm close to the surface.</p>
<p> Ron had been forcing Betty's head up and down for over a minute at this point. Betty's face moving so fast up and down it looked like a blur to Ron's eyes, not that he was at his full focus. Ron slammed Betty to the base of his cock as his climax erupted. Betty took back control, bobbing her head up and down as she gulped down his cum. She was more used to the ferocity, and due to his recent climax's, Ron's latest one was not so violent or plentiful. Still, the cum pouring into her stomach trigged Betty's own climax, as she moaned around the cock stuffed in her throat, drawing out Ron's pleasure. After a few more sucks to ensure she got the last drop, Betty pulled back up, before with a wet pop Ron's cock free itself from her mouth, Betty gasping as she took in much needed air.</p>
<p>Ron's cock finally started to soften at this point. Betty could not complain, knowing he unleashed 5 big loads today, more than she honestly expected. Feeling a slight ache in her knee's Betty got up to her feet, swaying slightly as her weak legs could barely support her. Betty collapsed next to Ron, the pool of his cum from her earlier anal fucking on the other side of him. Betty was not looking forward to cleaning that mess up. Downside of secret apartment, was the lack of cleaners she could hire. But as she looked down to her slightly swollen belly, full of Ron's cum from both ends, she could not help but feel immensely satisfied and deemed the downside worth it.</p>
<p>“That was amazing.” Ron panted out, starting up the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.” Betty smiled. Despite being the most out of breath, she had better control of her body due to spy training, and recovered faster. “You are a most diligent student.” Betty purred. She wanted to drape herself over Ron, but she felt too tired to move.</p>
<p>“And you are the most beautiful and sexy teacher a student could ask for.” Ron responded honestly, turning to look at Betty, drinking in the sight of her sweaty skin glistening in the lights, and the cum still marked around her groin. He felt his cock stir at the sight, but ultimately stayed soft. Seems Ron was done.</p>
<p>“Careful, you might not leave this room for a year with talk like that.” Betty said in fake seriousness. Ron smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Would that be a bad thing.” Ron countered.</p>
<p>“For my career it would be.” Betty said, before pausing. “I should stop thinking if its worth it.” Betty ended with a sigh, before looking at Ron. “Could you help me to the shower?”</p>
<p>“What?” Ron asked confused.</p>
<p>“You fucked my ass so good I cannot feel my legs and can barely walk.” Betty said in her most dead pan voice. “No more fun times though, I doubt I can handle it.” Betty insisted. Ron nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah I think I'm empty in the tank as well.” Ron agreed, before with a tired groan started to move. With surprising strength, he picked Betty up in a bridal carry and took her too he bathroom. Betty noted the strength, as despite everything. Ron would still be trained by GJ and therefore her for Field Missions. She tabled those thoughts for later, too tired, happy and sore to think too much.</p>
<p>“Run the bath please.” Ron sat Betty on the edge of her large bathtub, before turning on the taps. Betty reached over with minor pain to adjust them to her liking, before grabbing a bottle of bubble bath and pouring it in, along with some bath salts and flowery fragrance to help her relax. She watched Ron walk to the shower before turning it on. “Oh, not going to join me?” Betty teased.</p>
<p>“Sadly, I think that will be too much for both of us.” Ron said in a neutral tone, before stepping under the shower and giving Betty a show. With his recent physical activity, Ron had what gym people called 'the pump'. His muscles were more defined than when Betty previously checked him out a few days, his skin shining wet. Betty had to force her gaze away, feeling her arousal beginning to start. She could not help but sneak glances every so often though. Not that Ron noticed, his eyes were closed as he used shampoo to wash his hair.</p>
<p>Betty enjoyed the show, checking on her bath till it was ready, when it was filled enough she turned off the taps, and slipped into the tub, an erotic moan leaving his lips. She could feel the water soothing her battered asshole, even with the toy sort of in the way. Betty had no idea when she would remove the toy, but the thought of going back to work with it still in and her full of Ron cum sent a thrill of pleasure through her. She tabled that idea, least she start rubbing her pussy in the bath. She really was too tired for another round with Ron unless he fucked her pussy next. And as much as she wanted that, she did want Ron to claim one hole each time.</p>
<p>“So your oral skills were excellent.” Betty began to review. “I would focus on holding back more, but beyond that not complaints.” Betty smirked at Ron. “I would suggest starting the second book, as I'm sure you will get plenty of oral practice to make the first book obsolete soon, and your skills are more than sufficient.” Betty explained.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Ron said, unable to help the swell of pride he felt at her words.</p>
<p>“But remember, unless you fucked that hole of mine, you're not allowed to fuck other women's holes. Basically no fucking anybody's pussy.” Betty ordered. Part of her hoped such a command, which she knew Ron would follow, would force the other women away. She was prepared, trained and still barely able to handle Ron fucking her ass.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Ron chuckled. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Tuesday, you should get a package waiting in your garage while at school. Open it, follow the instructions and stand in your garage to be summoned to GJ for actual training.” Betty smirked over at Ron. “If we have enough time I might be able to blow you once after, but time is the limiting factor, so hope you impress.” Betty pushed Ron.</p>
<p>“I'll give it my all.” Ron said earnestly. Betty sighed as she slid further into the tub, letting the hot soapy water engulf her entirely. She did not know how long she was under for, but when she emerged, Ron was gone. Betty didn't care. She choose her career and the life involved. Ron was just a fuck buddy.</p>
<p>A part of her missed him already, but she could still feel his seed inside of her, and that left her more than satisfied as she enjoyed her bath.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron emerged from GJ as the sun was setting. It seemed this was the closet exit to his house as it was the same place he appeared at last time. Ron knew where he was, and turned away from his home to head to Beuno Nacho because he was ravenous. Walking in Ron quickly gave Ned his usual order, but doubled, before taking his seat, the place was empty so Ned promised to bring Ron his food.</p>
<p>Ned could not look away from the monstrous sight that was Ron devouring the junk food with such hunger, yet somehow not making a mess. Not a single morsel escaped the all devouring maw of Mexican fast food called Ron stoppable. With a smack of his lips as Ron finished his drink, he waved goodbye to Ned after depositing his trash and walking home.</p>
<p>As Ron walked home, he once more passed the Possible house, and he became keenly aware of the key in his pocket. Deciding to see how Anne was doing, Ron walked to up to her front door. It was locked, but that was why he was given a key. Opening the door and locking it behind him, Ron entered the house. He quickly found Anne, staring at him in shock. She was sat on the couch watching TV, wrapped up in his jersey.</p>
<p>It took a few moments of Ron staring at Anne, her legs tucked into the jersey with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs to realise that was the cum covered jersey from this morning. Ron felt a stirring in his pants, but that was all as he moved to sit next to Anne.</p>
<p>“Heya, sorry I didn't come back earlier, something came up.” Ron greeted and apologized, before his smile faded. He could smell his cum, and he thought it was because he didn't shower properly. A quick audible sniff, Ron turned to look at a blushing Anne and realised where the small was coming from. Anne never washed the jersey.</p>
<p>Ron was stunned, Anne was burying her face in Ron's jersey to hide her blush. Ultimately, Ron did not care. Anne could keep if it she wanted.</p>
<p>“Don't be embarrassed, you can keep it if you want and do whatever.” Ron smiled. “Not like I don't have spares.” Ron pointed at the identical shirt he was wearing.</p>
<p>Anne hated Ron in this moment, most people would be disgusted, instead he was nice and supportive. Still, she could not hide the small smile on her face as she pulled her head up.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Anne said brightly, if quietly, a touch of blush still on her cheeks. She pushed her legs free of the jersey. Ron's eyes watching her bare legs. She had little more than a thong under this jersey after all. Still Ron did not know that, but the jersey covered Anne enough that he will not know. “I'm going to bed now however, join me?” Anne asked as she stood up.</p>
<p>“Sure, just let me use the downstairs bathroom first, I think that's where my spare toothbrush is here.” Ron had honestly forgot about the arrangement he had of sleeping with Anne with the whole wild day he had. Anne smiled as she walked past, and walked up the stairs. Meanwhile Ron headed for the downstairs toilet. Similar reasons as to why he had a spare set of casual and mission clothes in this house, is the same reason why he had a spare toothbrush. Old sleep overs and missions ending early in the morning before school.</p>
<p>Ron headed to the bathroom to do his nightly routine, taking care of his bodily functions and cleaning his teeth. After spitting out the mouthwash, Ron checked his reflection and teeth in the mirror. Happy with the result, he rinsed out the sink and turned the light off as he headed up stairs. Ron didn't knock at Anne's door, for it was open, and his jaw dropped.</p>
<p>Anne was currently naked, bent over and pulling up a pair of dark coloured lace panties. Ron could not confirm the colour as that was not his focus. From his position he could see Anne's tight pink slit and big ass. It soon was covered by the lace patterned panties that hugged all of Anne's ass like the pair this morning. Anne turned around, showing Ron her bare chest and clearly erect nipples.</p>
<p>“Ready for bed?” Anne asked casually, as if she was not half naked before Ron. Ron did not comment on it. As for Anne, Ron saw her naked earlier so what was the point in covering up? She normally only slept in her panties anyway.</p>
<p>“Err. Yeah.” Ron took his clothes off, bundling them on the empty chair again. “What happened to my pyjama's?” Ron asked, unable to find them.</p>
<p>“They are in the wash.” Anne replied, as she slid into the bed.</p>
<p>“Well... err, what's the plan?” Ron asked dumbly.</p>
<p>“Just strip to your boxers, not like we haven't seen all the other has to offer in that regard.” Anne said with her best poker face. She actually put Ron's pyjama's in the wash specifically for this situation.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Ron didn't bother to argue. Honestly he hasn't used pyjama's since his last sleep over here, he preferred sleeping in only his boxers anyway. Ron dropped his pants. His erection once more at attention. He might have blown his loads earlier, but Anne was a true beauty. Ron moved to the bedside opposite Anne and slid in. Anne wasted no time, as she snuggled up to Ron, her head on his chest and her leg laying over his. Ron wrapped his arm around and hugged Anne close, feeling her nipples and breasts push into the side of his chest.</p>
<p>With the tiring day Ron had, he quickly fell asleep. Anne was not far behind, listening to Ron's slowing heart beat, she soon drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Chapter 1-5 were uploaded at the same time</p>
<p>Milf Hunter:<br/>Chapter 5: Shopping trip</p>
<p>Anne was the first to wake up in the morning. She could not recall feeling so rested. She opened her eyes to find her and Ron in the same position as last night. She snuggled against Ron and found a difference. Ron's hands that hugged her closer had drifted down, firmly grabbing Anne's ass with both hands to hold her close. Anne looked up at Ron's face, barely able to see through the weak sunlight pouring through the curtains.</p>
<p>She could not explain it, this wild feeling inside of her. Ron made her feel safe and wanted, but also so young and nervous. It was a conundrum. She did not understand why she felt like this, only she did. The only time she ever felt similar...</p>
<p>Was when she and James first started to date. And that felt like a kick to the gut for Anne. She realised she was falling for Ron, who was like a son to her, while she was married. It was all kinds of wrong.</p>
<p>Ron seemed to sense her distress, as he pulled Anne closer, unknowingly pulling at her ass cheeks making Anne moan quietly, before Ron kissed the top of Anne's head. And just like that, her worries were gone. Anne knew something was wrong with that, but didn't care. Although she groaned as she felt her bladder signal her brain. With a sigh, Anne pulled free of Ron's strong grip, and headed for the bathroom. Her actions woke Ron up, as the sudden lack of body warmth is very noticeable. Ron opened his eyes just in time to see Anne's swaying rear, her ass having eaten the panties to make it look like a thong, disappear into the adjoined bathroom.</p>
<p>Ron yawned. Sleepy still, but awake and refreshed. He just laid in the bed, not sure if it was right to use the bathroom while Anne did. Besides he was comfy and the bed smelt like Anne. Ron just snuggled into her side of the bed and just relaxed, he heard the shower start in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Ron opened his eyes when he heard the shower turn off. He had no idea how long he closed his eyes for, but he felt more awake and less sleepy then before. It was at this moment Ron's bladder acted up wanting its morning release, so with a minor grumbling, Ron climbed out of the comfy and warm bed. As he stood up Ron stopped. The cooler air outside the covers made his urge to pee grow, but Anne was still using the bathroom. Not awake to think about it, Ron started for the bathroom door as Anne left the bathroom, stopping him.</p>
<p>Anne had a towel around her chest, while she rubbed her hair dry with another. To Ron she looked stunning, with her long toned legs reaching down from the towel, and the way her skinned glowed from the shower.</p>
<p>“Where you going?” Anne asked, as she made her way over to her dressier and make up.</p>
<p>“Bathroom.” Ron said, still watching Anne as she walked past him. The towel hug was snug around her big ass and Ron could see each cheek shake with each step.</p>
<p>“There is one here.” Anne pointed out plainly.</p>
<p>“You was using it.” Ron said simply and Anne sighed.</p>
<p>“Ron, if we are going to do this sleeping thing when the kids get back, you got to use my bathroom.” Anne said. “Besides, like I said last night, it's nothing you ain't seen before.” Anne reinforced this statement by dropping the towel around her body, her back was still to Ron. Ron could see little more than side boobs and that gloriously big ass, but it was enough to give him an erection. Anne reached for her bath robe and put it on, before taking a seat before her mirror and grabbed her brush.</p>
<p>“Okay, fair enough.” Ron said dumbly, too tired and too horny to argue. He headed into the bathroom to do his morning routine. After relieving himself, Ron remembered his toothbrush was downstairs, after a quick smell of his arm pits, Ron decided to skip the shower. He had one before going to bed after all and still smelled alright. Ron headed back into the bedroom. “Should I bring my toothbrush up here or get a new one you think?” Ron asked Anne as he made his way other to his clothes. Anne was currently brushing her now dry hair.</p>
<p>“Probably best to leave yours downstairs, so Kim doesn't ask questions. I need to go shopping today so I will pick you up a new one.” Anne replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, getting anything fun?” Ron asked he started to get dressed.</p>
<p>“Not really. Just need to replace some Yoga pants mainly.” Anne and Ron both blushed as they remembered why she needed a new pair. “The kids are back today and I have to pick them up at 7, so I'll be heading to the airport at 6.” Anne explained her days plan to Ron.</p>
<p>“Cool, want me to come with you.” Ron offered.</p>
<p>“You got school... oh right its closed today.” Anne spoke, remembering why her kids were coming back so late. The twins school was fine, but Middleton high had a power failure Friday and the contractors were busy all weekend. However the twins were fine due to already testing out of middle school and will be in Highschool next year, just once the academic year finished. She and James made that decision last month to let the Twins spend more time with kids their own age. “But sure, I can use a strong young man to carry my bags.” Anne teased Ron with a smirk in his direction.</p>
<p>“Ugh. Forgot about that part.” Ron fake moaned. He really did not mind, but he had the bro code to live up to of always complaining about shopping. “I'll make a quick breakfast then.” Ron said as he was already dressed.</p>
<p>“Just some Oatmeal for me please, with some chopped up fruit and berries.” Anne politely requested. She knew if Ron was left to his own devices he would make another meal that broke her diet.</p>
<p>“Great, coming right up.” Ron promised as he walked downstairs, quickly brushing his teeth before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. </p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne parked James' luxury car at the Malls parking lot. James having taken the family station wagon for the trip down to Florida. The weather was cooler today so Anne was wearing her normal purple dress, only this time without her usual doctor's coat over it.</p>
<p>“You know, I think that's the first time I've ever been in that car.” Ron started the small talk as they made their way to the mall.</p>
<p>“Yeah, James is quite protective of his car.” Anne commented, she was really not the most pleased when he spent his entire Christmas bonus on the car. “So anything you want or need to grab first?” Anne asked as they entered the air conditioned mall.</p>
<p>“Nope, just here to be your bag carrier M'lady.” Ron said jokingly. Anne swatted his arm lightly.</p>
<p>“Don't complain, you volunteered.” Anne scolded playfully, before heading in the direction of the pharmacist, deciding to get Ron's toothbrush and a few other odd bits for her medicine cabinet back home. The mall was fairly busy, so they walked in a comfortable silence as the buzz of a large active group of people made small talk difficult. Anne and Ron entered the shop, and Anne quickly got what she needed. She decided to add extra hygiene products for Ron to keep in her bathroom, James having taking his with him. Stopping momentarily at the morning after pills, Anne quickly grabbed a few boxes, remembering how she rubbed a cum covered object into her pussy yesterday morning and not wanting to take any chances. </p>
<p>Anne looked over her shoulder to see Ron checking out the magazine stand, to stop being so bored. She felt tingly thinking about yesterday, and the day before that caused the reaction. Maybe she should tease him some more today... Anne shook her head, trying to ignore that idea. As she waited to pay for her items however, it kept popping back up.</p>
<p>Ron appeared at the check out line just in time to carry the bag for her, not seeing what Anne bought.</p>
<p>“So where next?” Ron asked as they walked out the store. Anne headed in the direction of Club banana, knowing that's where Kim bought her Yoga pants, and hoping the style was still in stock. “Crap.” Ron moaned as he saw her target. He didn't mind shopping, but he hated brand name shopping, why? Because Smarty Mart was so much better!</p>
<p>Anne entered the store, Ron sulking behind her, not that she was aware. Walking up to a store assistant Anne asked a question.</p>
<p>“Hi, is Monique working today?” Anne didn't know why, but felt Monique being here would be bad, considering how much she heard from Kim regarding Monique's gossiping.</p>
<p>“No, due to school she only works in the afternoons on weekdays, can I help you?” </p>
<p>“Yes, do you have any crème coloured yoga pants?” Anne asked, the assistant smiled and told Anne where to find them. “Thank you.” Anne just had to hope they was the right style, having already memorised the size of Kim's. Anne was in luck, Kim's choice of Yoga clothes were still in stock, along with the sports bra that Anne wore. After quickly confirming the sizes, Anne grabbed a basket and put them in before deciding to take a look around. It's been awhile since she treated herself.</p>
<p>“You got the Yoga pants, what else do you need?” Ron asked as he appeared next to Anne again. Anne was still in the sporty section of the shop, heading towards the swim swear that was followed by the lingerie section.</p>
<p>“Just browsing.” Anne commented, not looking at Ron. She was checking out a pair of purple yoga pants that were actually her size, after feeling the material, Anne decided to grab one and added it to her basket. “Why the rush?” Anne looked at Ron this time. He looked annoyed.</p>
<p>“Nothing, just not a fan of Club banana. Overpriced and has the same maker as SmartyMart clothes.” Ron complained. Anne smiled, she often heard Ron and Kim argue over this in the past.</p>
<p>“Yes well, normally I do not shop here myself.” Anne replied truthfully. Just because she and James earned good money didn't mean they spent it recklessly, they have three kids to look after and building up their college funds. Although it looked like all three were on their way to sponsorships, if for different reasons. “But I decided to treat myself, it's been too long.” Anne was looking at various swim suits, having just entered the area. Most of them were far to revealing for her taste honestly. Maybe if she was single and didn't have kids, each swimsuit was designed to show off the body of the wearer in a quite revealing way, while still showing nothing.</p>
<p>“Planning on going swimming?” Ron asked again.</p>
<p>“Are you really that bored you must ask obvious questions?” Anne fired back, still walking as she checked out the various swim suits.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ron answered without hesitation, making Anne smile a little at his goofy honesty. Anne looked over her shoulder at Ron, the idea of her teasing him ringing in her head, and decided to grab a swimsuit to try on. In the end, she grabbed three different ones before entering the lingerie section. Anne turned to see Ron have a small blush on his face as he looked at the wide variety of sexy female underwear. This was not a part of the store, or any store, that he had ever been in before.</p>
<p>“Don't worry I just want to try on a few things.” Anne said reassuring Ron, before grabbing the lacy black underwear he was looking at and adding to her basket. Ron blushed harder.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He squeaked out. Anne continued through the lingerie section, leading Ron, picking out a variety of options to try on. She noticed the entrance to the changing rooms was unattended for a change. Usually an employee was there to check the items people took in to stop shop lifters. </p>
<p>“Follow me.” Anne said to Ron, before heading to the changing rooms. Ron did as he was told, not thinking anything of it. Anne quickly looked down the hallway lined with changing booths, and saw the place was empty. She quickly walked down to the end, it being the largest booth. Ron stopped outside, most likely to give her privacy. Anne wanted none of that, as she grabbed Ron's wrist she pulled him into the changing room with her before closing the curtain.</p>
<p>“What? I should not be in here.” Ron said nervously. And Anne's heart was beating rapidly as she herself was nervous.</p>
<p>“I know.” Anne said simply, before turning to face Ron. Ron could see that Anne was also nervous. “I just wanted your opinion without walking out in the open, that's all.” Anne tried to explain.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Ron stuttered out, his face turning red, before looking around the room. Along the two short edges, were pegs and benches, while along the long wall was a long mirror, with a smaller one opposite next to the curtain blocking the view of others outside. Ron decided to take a seat next to the curtain. Anne took her basket to the opposite bench and placed it down. She hesitated a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do. “You okay Anne?” Ron asked in concern, as Anne was still for several moments. The concern and care in his voice resolved Anne. That was why Anne was doing this, not because Ron found her body sexy. Many compliments came her way back at the hospital, she was used to it.</p>
<p>But none really cared for the person beyond the flesh. Ron was different. He had always been like this, caring for others.</p>
<p>“I'm fine.” Anne said with a smile, looking over her shoulder, she put her hands on her hips, and slowly pulled the dress up her body. She could practically feel Ron's gaze on her body it was that intense. She was still looking at him as the dressed revealed her ass in full, and she saw Ron's cock grow and strain again his pants. “You can pull that out if it hurts.” Anne suggested, before turning her head around to continue pulling her dress off.</p>
<p>Ron's jaw dropped, but did as he was told, freeing his cock from its tight prison as he stared at Anne's large ass, a purple thong hiding nothing of it. Each large cheek looked so soft, Ron couldn't help but wonder how it felt. Anne pulled the dress over her head, revealing the matching purple bra. She folded her dress before bending over to place on the bench, pushing her ass towards Ron. The new position allowed Ron to see Anne's cloth covered mound. Anne was getting excited so there was a small damp circle spreading across the material. Anne stood back up as she reached behind her, popping the clasp of her bra with a sigh of relief. Pulling her bra free Anne hung it on of the pegs, her raised arms showing her side boobs to Ron. Ron looked in the mirror, allowing him to see Anne from the side. He could see her erect pink nipples from this angle, and the way her ass stuck out. Ron's cock twitched as glob of pre-cum appeared on his tip as Anne turned round.</p>
<p>“Ron.” Anne scolded, her hands on her hips. “Get some wipes out the bag before you make a mess, we don't want to get into trouble.” As much as she wanted her fun, she most definitely did not want to be caught or to invite suspicion by leaving a mess. Ron was silent as he did as he was told, taking out some baby wipes before wiping the end of his cock. The slick material made Ron bite his lip, and Anne felt her arousal grow as she saw Ron's dick head had a new shine. Anne turned around, trying to ignore the temptation, checking out her basket. “What should you think I should try on first?” Anne asked softly, trying to keep her voice down.</p>
<p>“Your choice.” Ron said softly back, understanding her message of not being caught. Ron honestly did not care, Anne was bent over to check her basket showing him her now visible cameltoe. Her arousal spread and made the cloth thong cling to her mound, showing off her pussy lips to Ron. Anne's ass shook softly as she sorted out the basket, pulling out items one by one until she an order of clothes to try on. She ignored the crème yoga pants and sports bra, as putting them on again would defeat the purpose of buying them to replace Kim's. Anne decided to try out the Yoga pants first, then the swimwear and finally the lingerie. Anne took a breath, because after the Yoga pants, all the other items of clothing would require her to strip, and her heart was beating like crazy already at the mere idea.</p>
<p>Ron watched as Anne turned to face the large mirror, giving him a perfect side view, a pair of purple yoga pants in her hands. Anne bent forward, Ron looked to the smaller mirror, showing of Anne's ass and cameltoe clearly, before looking back at Anne as she lifted one leg, and slipped it into the tight pants. Ron's eyes flicked back and forth from the mirrors and Anne, drinking it all in. Anne pulled the yoga pants past her ankle, before slipping her next leg in. Leaning so forward her ass was almost touching the mirror, Anne pulled the leggings up. They were tight, clinging to Anne's body, but unlike the crème coloured pair of Kim's, these were her size.</p>
<p>As she reached her ass however, she realised it would still be a tight fit. Most women just did not have an ass like Anne. Turning to Ron, Anne remembered her bravery in the kitchen, and decided to ask for his help.</p>
<p>“Ron do you mind helping me pull them up?” Anne asked softly. Ron just nodded dumbly as Anne began to walk over to him. With her pants bundled around her thighs, her cameltoe was clearly visible and her tits shook softly back and forth with her steps. Once close, she turned around, showing him her ass close up. Ron could smell Anne's arousal from here. Slowly, he reached out, the band of the yoga pants were stuck under Anne's ass at the moment, so he lifted one cheek with his hand, marvelling at how soft it was to the touch, to hook his other hand into the band. He could not do the same with only one hand free, so gently pressed his fingers against the soft, warm flesh of Anne's ass and thigh as he grabbed the band. With a swallow, Ron began to pull the pants up.</p>
<p>At first, all Ron did was lift Anne's cheeks, as they refused to give in to the pants. Anne reached behind herself, and massaged her ass before Ron's eyes, spreading her cheeks every now and again, revealing the back band of her thong every so often as she pushed her fat ass into the tight pants. Once her ass cheeks submitted, and the band was over the curve, the pants shot up from Ron's pulling. The yoga pants pulled hard against Anne's pussy, clearly showing off Anne's cameltoe, and driving the material between Anne's ass before Ron let go. Anne walked away, and look in the mirror, turning to see how her ass looked at various angles.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Anne asked Ron, as she checked herself out in the mirror. She could see how her breasts swayed in the open, the cameltoe clearly visible, and the way her ass jiggled against the tight material.</p>
<p>“V-very good.” Ron managed to get out, his mouth feeling extremely dry. Anne continued to move around, making her soft body shake and giggle.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think I will get them.” Anne said honestly. She did not originally plan to buy anything for herself, but maybe she could do Yoga in these at home, as they were tighter and more, Anne glanced down at her cameltoe in the mirror, revealing then her other pairs. Maybe she could tease Ron at home doing yoga with them, without the embarrassing end of her fat ass actually ripping the pants open. Turning her ass to Ron, she slowly peeled the tight clothing down her ass as she took them off, bending forward as she did so. She hooked her thong as well, pulling that off as she would not need it for the rest of the clothes.</p>
<p>To Ron it was like the greatest magic trick alive. How Anne's ass seemed to grow and expand whenever it escaped tight clothing. He could see the band of Anne's thong being pulled out from between her cheeks, showing Ron that was coming off as well. As the yoga pants reached past her ass, Ron watched as the pants and thong was pulled from Anne's pussy. He could see liquid strings of her arousal connecting her shining lips to her thong, showing Ron how wet Anne was, before they broke as the thong and pants dropped to the floor. Anne stepped out of the clothing backwards, moving towards Ron as she bent forward to pick them up.</p>
<p>Anne bent down further than she needed to. She felt so unbelievably excited at exposing herself to Ron she couldn't help herself.</p>
<p>Ron could see it all, her slick wet pussy, shining plump slits slightly parted showing him a glimpse of her pink insides, and her tight little puckered hole peaking at him from between her cheeks, barely visible. Ron had to wipe the tip of his cock again as more pre-cum built up, but his eyes never left Anne's lower holes. Sadly she started to stand back up, her ass hole disappearing first before her ass lowered enough to block Ron's view of her pussy from the back.</p>
<p>Anne looked at the crotch of the clothes, she clearly made a mess inside of her thong, and unless she wanted to buy everything she tried on to hide her actions thoroughly from the Club workers, she had to deal with it before trying the other items on, she turned to Ron.</p>
<p>“Can you pass me a wipe?” Anne asked, as Ron handed her a fresh one without speaking. His eyes were locked on Anne's pussy, making Anne feel all tingly. Boldly, she reached down with her hand, spreading her lips for Ron for the first time, showing him her pink core, before wiping up her juices. She let her lips go before wiping again, trying to clean it all up. In the end her lips were still shining, if for a different reason. Anne looked for a waste basket and saw none, decided to hand Ron back the wipe covered in her juices. “Put this in the ba...” Anne stopped, Ron took the wipe and without thinking brought it to his nose, taking a deep breath. Anne blushed, and Ron blushed when he realised what he did.</p>
<p>“E-eh, he-eh... oh... erm.” Ron spluttered in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“It's okay.” Anne said softly, surprising herself and Ron that she said those words. She choose to ignore it as she turned back, face still red from her blush as she grabbed the first item of swimwear. It was a light blue that matched her eyes, and of the three she grabbed, the least revealing. Anne put the bra on first, one thin strap around her neck as the two thicker bands reached around her back to clasp and lock the item in place. Grabbing the bottoms, with two little bows on the hips, she bent forward, reaching out with one leg to slip it on. She heard a sniff, and a glance at the mirror showed that Ron was holding the wipe she just used up to his nose still, breathing her in. Anne felt her pussy growing wet again, practically defeating the purpose of her cleaning herself, but she couldn't find the willpower to care as she pulled the bottoms up.</p>
<p>Anne looked in the mirror, pulling at the rear of the bottoms so they more snugly hugged her ass. This was the only piece that did so, after a few moments of checking herself in the mirror, she turned to Ron.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Anne asked, making sure to rotate her hips and body into different poses so Ron could see all of her.</p>
<p>“S-Stunning.” Ron got out. The top pulled Anne's breasts up, making the top of them swell out even more, although the top was a thick band around the front showing little cleavage. Anne's ass seemed to stick out more due to the bottoms, and it bounced and swayed with every movement Anne made. Anne made a humming noise, agreeing or not Ron did not know, checked herself in the mirror one more time, before turning her back to Ron and reaching behind her to unclasp the top. She put it to one side, not sure on it herself, but as she bent forward to pull the bottoms off, she realised she most likely would be buying everything she tried on. She was wet again, and their was a clear wet patch where her crotch was. She stepped out of the bottoms, before turning to Ron. She felt her pussy grow wetter with her idea.</p>
<p>“Pass me that wipe again.” Anne requested, as Ron reluctantly handed it over. Anne spread her lips once more, showing herself to Ron as she wiped herself clean again. She handed the wipe back to Ron. “Enjoy.” Anne said teasingly as she turned her back to Ron, she didn't need to look when she heard the deep sniff to know what Ron was doing, as she got her second set of swim gear ready.</p>
<p>Ron could not help himself smelling the wipe, the clean soap like smell of the first time was completely gone, all that remained was the intoxicating smell of Anne. Ron watched as Anne fixed on a new bra, this item's straps a lot thinner than the previous, just strings that Anne tied into a little bow behind her back. She leaned forward to slip her feet into the bottoms, making her ass pop out to Ron again, and as she pulled the bottoms up Ron saw these were like a thong, the navy blue band sliding up Anne's ass cheeks, tiny bows resting on her hips. Ron let out a small moan, he'd much rather be between those cheeks right now and felt jealous at a piece of clothing for the first time in his life. Anne turned to face him. Her breasts were cupped by triangle cloths, hiding a lot but showing lots of side boob and all of Anne's cleavage.</p>
<p>“What about this one?” Anne asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, moving around and posing to show off her body as she checked herself out. She noticed her fast ass jiggle as she did so.</p>
<p>“Amazing.” Ron breathed out, his voice slightly muted by the wipe he held up to his nose. Anne rolled her eyes at Ron.</p>
<p>“While the compliments are nice, I need a proper opinion.” Anne educated Ron, before turning around at thrust her ass toward Ron's face. “Like do you think it looks good around my ass, or does it make it look too big?” Anne asked. She waited as Ron was quiet for a moment, although she knew why.</p>
<p>Ron's eyes were wide, as Anne's ass was less than a foot from his face. It seemed bigger than he remembered. The waterproof bottoms stopped Ron seeing her cameltoe this time, but that did not really lessen the experience for Ron, only made it simpler, as he could focus on memorising Anne's ass over switching between her ass and pussy.</p>
<p>“No, its f-fine.” Ron got out, his eyes flickering up Anne's back. “I like the bows.” To Ron it helped him imagine Anne as a present for him to unwrap. Anne's ass moved away from him as she stood up again.</p>
<p>“Hmm... I like the bows too.” Anne agreed, before starting to undress, she didn't bother walking away from Ron this time, knowing she would be taking the wipe back in a second. She reached behind her to undo the bow, and pulled the top over her head with ease. She placed it on top of the other swimsuit she wore, it basically being the worn and need to buy pile now.</p>
<p>Ron's went wide as Anne bent over in front of him again, her ass close to his face as she pulled her bottoms off. He pulled the wipe away from his nose as she revealed her pussy, he was close enough to smell the source directly. Like before Anne's pussy was wet with her own arousal and he could see strands of the liquid stretching from her pussy to her bottoms, before they broke. Ron licked his lips feeling thirsty.</p>
<p>“Pass me the wipe.” Anne asked with her hand held backwards as she stayed bent over, Ron placed the wipe in her hand, as she other reached between her legs, spreading her pussy lips inches from Ron's face, as she wiped herself sort of clean. At this point the wipe was so covered in her juices it was more like mopping up the excess. Anne barely finished and moved the wipe back to Ron before she felt him take it back and actually feel Ron take a sniff. Anne's eyes widened as she looked at the mirror. Ron had leaned forward slightly, his face inches from her pussy and he clearly was breathing her in, not the wipe. Anne quickly stood up and walked away, blushing due to embarrassment but also turned on. A conflicting experience she was beginning to love and hate.</p>
<p>Ron didn't even realise what he did, not aware that he leaned forward or leaned back as Anne walked away to put on her last swimsuit.</p>
<p>Anne hesitated as she checked out her last item of swimwear. It was a micro bikini. The straps were clear plastic, with two small circles for her nipples and areola, and a small rectangle for her pussy. This is not something she would normally wear, even in private. But something about teasing Ron was bringing new levels of confidence from her. She glanced at her wedding ring and for the first time ever, truly regretted marrying James. Anne quickly banished those thoughts, not wanting to think on them now as she started to put the micro bikini on. The plastic straps were not the most comfortable, digging into her skin more than the others. As she turned to ask Ron his opinion she found him staring, literally jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“I take it from your face you like this one.” Anne teased, walking closer to Ron. Ron picked up his jaw as he took in Anne walking towards him each stepped caused her tits to swing and jiggle, almost not supported by the top she was wearing. With her erect nipples, which Ron could see, the cloth was too small to cover Anne's areola, giving the black part of her top a pink edge. Ron's eyes flicked down. Her bottoms were snug against her pussy... too snug. The walk over caused the small piece to move, Anne's plump lips appearing and trapping the material between them. “What do you like most of it?” Anne asked, as she stopped, and half turned, causing her ass to shake and show itself to Ron, along with her tits.</p>
<p>“The way it shows how beautiful you are.” Ron spoke honestly without thought. Before his brain caught up with what he said and he blushed. “I mean the way it shows off your natural beauty... ah.” Ron's brain was crashing, from trying to make a more gentlemanly response and the visual stimulus.</p>
<p>“Its okay Ron.” Anne said, blushing herself. “I know what you mean.” She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing how her pussy lips were visible. Considering Ron was sniffing her naked pussy just a second ago, she could not care to fix it. Instead she turned and pushed her ass to Ron. “The bands hurt, can you move them and see if you can sort it.” Anne could not believe her boldness.</p>
<p>Ron was stunned, and for the first time put the wipe smelling of Anne down. He reached out with both hands, unsure where to place them. Anne saw Ron's hesitation in the mirror, reached behind her and grabbed his wrists. She pulled his hands forward, until they groped her ass. Anne bit her lip to stop the moan. Ron's hands felt too good. This was far too soon.</p>
<p>“Never mind.” Anne quickly said as she stood up and walked away. Ron's hands hanging in the air, unbelieving he just touched Anne's amazingly soft and big ass. Ron's touch was too much for Anne right now, but she continued where she left off last time, the top came off with ease, and she bent forward again as she pulled the thong off. The only part that felt okay about this suit was the way the material trapped in her pussy lips felt as she pulled it away, but Anne put that down to how horny she was. As it was, the swimsuit was too uncomfortable as a whole for her to wear again in the future, even if she had to buy it. “Wipe?” Anne asked again, still bent over as she reached for the wipe.</p>
<p>Ron is treated to his favourite show, as Anne spread her lips again, her increased arousal showing from her drooling hole as she wiped herself. Anne kept herself spread longer this time, really wiping up and down and soaking the wipe in her juices before handing it back to Ron as she stood up and walked away. She smiled when she heard Ron sniff, before she turned to the lingerie. Most were just bottoms, but a few had matching tops. Anne decided to get the easier stuff out of the way first. Anne first slipped on a thong, almost identical to the one she wore into the shop, this one just being white cotton. Anne looked down to see the cotton already wet, her pussy clearly outlined and partially visible, just as she intended. Anne moved to the mirror, looking at herself as her thong got wetter and her pussy more visible, before turning to Ron.</p>
<p>“Well?” Anne asked, the question obvious by this point.</p>
<p>“G-great. Seems like you prefer that style.” Ron spoke softly, unable to ignore Anne's question despite his embarrassment and throat feeling tight.</p>
<p>“Oh, what you mean?” Anne asked playfully, knowing full well what Ron meant.</p>
<p>“W-well, its the same style you wore today... and the other day in the yoga pants.” Ron was quieter at the end. Anne paused, seeming to think on it.</p>
<p>“So your saying I have enough and shouldn't get this one?” Anne asked back.</p>
<p>“It's your call. You.” Ron coughed into his hand. “You look good in them either way.” Ron's response caused Anne to beam a smile at him. To Ron Anne's smile was honestly the most beautiful part of her, and he would do anything to keep her smiling.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take this pair off?” Anne offered, feeling bold from the compliment as she turned around and bent forward slightly, thrusting her ass to Ron's face once more. She felt Ron put her hands on her hips, fingers squeezing her slightly before his fingers hooked into the band of her thong and started to pull them down.</p>
<p>Ron was panting in excitement as Anne's pussy revealed itself again. Due to Ron pulling Anne's thong down her legs, he was unintentionally leaning forward. As Anne's thong reached her ankles. Ron's face was as close to her as possible without touching, his vision dominated by the large soft ass topping the pussy Ron  wanted to lick clean more than anything else. Anne lifted her feet out of the holes, causing her ass to jiggle in front of him, her pussy lips spreading slightly. Anne's hand appeared between her legs, spreading her pussy lips for Ron as a new wave of her smell hit Ron's nose from being so close.</p>
<p>“Wipe?” Anne asked, and Ron, without moving his face, placed it in her free hand, he was so awe struck, one hand was still holding the thong on the floor. Anne could feel Ron panting against her wet and exposed pussy, making it all the more wetter. Part of her wanted nothing more to grab Ron's head and pushed it into her, or push her hips back and let Ron lick her out, but the greater part of her mind still argued against it. Still, she wiped herself several times for Ron's viewing pleasure, before she stood up. “Here you go.” Anne handed Ron the wipe back. Ron finally leaned back, handing Anne her thong back as he accepted the wipe. Anne glanced down to see the other wipe Ron just left hanging on the end of his dick, absorbing his pre-cum as fast he made it. She could not wait to enjoy her own smell of Ron later in the form of his jersey he gifted her.</p>
<p>Anne walked back to the other bench, adding an extra sway to her hips. Ron was correct in that she owed plenty of thongs, which was why that was the only one she had in her basket. The rest were lace panties, besides the one she saved for last. Anne picked up the purple lace panties she grabbed, the crotch area and back of her ass was solid silk, while the rest of the panties were styled in the shape of flowers in bloom and were semi-transparent. Anne slipped them on, making sure to keep her movements sort of slow for Ron. Despite how wet she was. Anne's pussy felt like it was on fire from the intensity of Ron's gaze. Anne took a step back, making sure they was on properly before turning to Ron.</p>
<p>“Brilliant.” Ron spoke first to the unasked question, it was repeated enough for him to know his role. “The floral pattern is quite nice and erm... they hug your ass nicely.” Ron sputtered a bit at the end, but gave Anne his honest opinion. He was rewarded with a smile. His eyes went back to her ass though, which was defying gravity more than usual with the help of the panties. From his side view Anne's ass seemed to stick out more than her chest.</p>
<p>Anne did not comment, but turned her ass to Ron and simply bent forward, pulling them off herself. The more Ron touched her the more temptation she felt so she had to keep it at this level, for her own sanity. Ron's small gasp was all she needed to hear to know he liked it, flicking the panties off her feet when they fell to the floor. Anne only put her hand back to ask for the wipe before Ron gave it her. They were clearly falling into a rhythm. Anne could not help the small moan that left her lips as she spread her soaking lips again, her pussy getting very sensitive in her heightened state of arousal, as she poured more of her sexual juices onto the wipe for Ron to sniff. Anne had to forcefully stop rubbing herself after a few wipes, lest it go any further. Her pussy was demanding her attention. She stood up and handed Ron back the wipe, he didn't even hesitate before he brought it up to smell. He blushed but Anne just smiled at him as she walked away.</p>
<p>Anne picked out the next pair of panties, this one having a matching bra. It was black, and semi-transparent, except for three places. Her crotch was once more covered by a silk layer, but her nipples and ass crack was exposed intentionally. The material cut and designed to frame those part of her body and intended to be a marital aid. Anne fixed the bra, making sure her nipples were poking out, before pulling the panties on.</p>
<p>Ron loved these pair of panties, not aware of the matching top yet. The had a vertical tear at the back of them, and when Anne lifted them up her ass and fixed it into place, the panties were snug enough to part Anne's ass cheeks apart slightly, showing her anus to Ron even as she stood up. Anne turned and Ron saw that Anne's bra was similar, her nipples poking free. Anne turned to look at Ron, and Ron was disappointed there was not another slit at the front of her panties for her pussy, but these were honestly the most sexy set of underwear he saw today, even beating the micro bikini! Ron breathed deep of the wipe of Anne, making his head spin as he drank in the incredibly sexy sight.</p>
<p>“Well?” Anne asked after awhile, waiting for Ron's response. Although his lack of one was more of a statement than his words. She rendered him speechless again despite him seeing her naked, and various states of undress many times in the past few minutes.</p>
<p>“I love it... I think that's my favourite so far.” Ron said honestly after a moment. Anne cocked an eyebrow, tempted to push him for more, but feared she may break the boy or herself. He was clearly struggling to hold back like she was. However she decided to buy this pair and at least wear the panties each night. She looked at her ass in the mirror. The slit in the back would make it perfect for Ron to slide his cock between her cheeks when he was the big spoon. Deliberation done. Anne undid her bra and added it to the pile, before spinning around and bending over to point her ass at Ron.</p>
<p>Ron reached out to the ass without being asked, the way it swung and shook when Anne span around. Anne bit her lip when she felt Ron's hand on her hips. She honestly was not going to ask him to pull her underwear off, but also would not stop him as he hooked her fingers in her band and slowly pulled her panties down. Anne looked between her legs to see her panties come from and how wet her drooling puss was, and Ron's face so close she could feel his breath on her sensitive area. As Ron pulled the panties down, his face got closer. She should stop this her mind screamed at her, but she didn't want to. Unluckily for all involved, Anne's panties reached the floor before Ron's face touched Anne's rear. Anne was so horny though as she reached down to spread her pussy lips for Ron.</p>
<p>Ron watched as Anne spread her pussy, she didn't even reach for the wipe this time. Instead her fingers just spread her pussy as her other hand to spread her ass cheeks, showing Ron everything. Ron was panting hard on the exposed holes, making them twitch before his eyes. Anne's pussy was literally drooling, her wetness hitting her panties on the floor. Ron had to fight every instinct to not take his tongue out and clean her up. Anne's hand let go of her ass, and she opened it out to Ron. Ron handed her the wipe, knowing what she wanted. Ron's eyes widened as Anne rubbed her open pussy with the wipe, before pushing it inside of her with two fingers. Anne's fingers pump inside of herself two, no three times, before she pulled them out, bringing the wipe with her.</p>
<p>When Ron accepted the wipe back, it was soaked. Ron handed Anne her panties back as he stared at the wipe in two minds of what to do with it. Not realising that Anne was looking at Ron worried, he decided to quench his thirst. He stuffed the wipe into his mouth and moaned. All he could taste was the sweet strong taste of Anne, thankfully none of the cleansing agent remaining. Ron stopped at his moan, looking up to realise Anne was staring at him with a blush on her face. For a moment neither said anything, before Anne walked back to the other bench and placed the clothes to one side.</p>
<p>Anne's heart was beating so loud she was surprised Ron couldn't hear it, after seeing Ron suck up her juices. He clearly wanted more, but... Anne looked at her wedding ring and felt deep regret. Despite everything she would not cheat on her husband, not all the way. She will wait till he returns before having a discussion with him about their relationship, and ultimately, how it will end. She just hoped Ron was still single when the time came. Looking at her next set of panties, she decided to keep him focused and interested in her till then. This was the second to last piece of lingerie.</p>
<p>It was a semi-transparent purple piece, this time with no solid material blocking the view of her pussy. The lace pattern swirled and twisted around itself, the designer clearly inspired by wave or air currents when they designed this. And as she slipped the panties on and as she looked over her shoulder, clearly saw Ron sucking on the wipe. Anne felt her pussy tingle even more as Anne felt naughty.</p>
<p>Ron watched, sucking on his favourite treat as Anne put on the next pair of panties. Honestly he did not know how this day could get better, but it kept happening. As Anne pulled the panties on, they was not quite on right, not hugging her ass as intended. Anne reached inside of her panties, and bending forward slightly, spread her ass cheeks wide. Ron stopped sucking as he was stunned. The semi-transparent purple material allowed enough of his sight through to see her holes, before Anne let go and her ass cheeks clapped together. Anne reached behind her to properly sort the panties out, making them hug her ass before turning around.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Anne asked, rubbing the front of her panties, just above her pussy. “I love how they feel, but do they look good?” Anne asked, and blushed as Ron had to obviously take the wipe out of his mouth to answer. Despite being in his mouth it looked like it was sucked dry! Anne could not stop the small shudder of her body as she imagined that mouth being used on her directly.</p>
<p>“They are a really nice colour.” Ron managed to force out, surprising himself as he did not stumble over any words this time. “And I like the pattern, it. er... catches the eye.” Ron finished lamely. He wanted to say it drew his eyes to them, but that was basically the same, right?</p>
<p>“It does, doesn't it.” Anne commented as she looked at herself in the mirror, they also really felt nice on her skin and she would have bought these even without her making her mess in them, they were probably her favourite. Satisfied, Anne turned her back to Ron once more, and pushed her ass towards him. Anne was not surprised to feel his hand on her hips, before he started to slowly pull her panties again. Anne could feel her pussy pulsing in time with heart due to her desire. She could feel her core tighten as Ron's hands brushed the side of her hips and ass, before the panties continued to be pushed to the floor. Anne looked to the large mirror, seeing Ron's hungry looking face get closer and closer to her pussy. When her panties reach the floor, Anne could no longer see Ron's face from her angle, it was covered by her ass, but she could feel his panting breath on her pussy as she reached down to spread her pussy lips once more for him.</p>
<p>Ron and Anne was seemingly frozen in that position, Ron staring at Anne's slightly open and drooling hole. Anne's fingers started to move, opening and closing her lips for Ron. He was close enough to hear the wet 'slick' noises each time the lips parted. Anne lifted her heels, raising her ass up a bit, before dropping them. Anne repeated that action, bouncing her ass in front of Ron as she continued to open and close her pussy. Anne stopped and froze when she heard a curtain open, however it was for another changing room, but it brought her back to reality. Stopping with her heels, but continuing with her hand, so opened the other behind her for the wipe. Ron did not notice this time.</p>
<p>“Ron.” Anne moaned quietly. “The wipe.” Anne could not believe how close she was to an orgasm, with such minimal contact. She felt the wipe in her hand, which she brought to her pussy and began to rub. After sliding it up and down her slit a few times, Anne moaned quietly as she pushed it into her hole with two fingers once more. She could feel Ron breathing into her pussy as she pumped her fingers in and out several times. She had to stop when she felt her core tighten. She did not want to climax here. Standing up, and out of the panties, she turned to Ron, handing him the soaking wipe once more as she took her panties from him. Ron did not even hesitate stuffing the wipe into his mouth and sucking it in front of Anne, which almost triggered her climax. Anne had to turn around and walk away from the sight.</p>
<p>Anne walked up to the bench, going for her last item. This was a full set of lingerie, stockings, held up by a garter belt over her panties and a bra, special thing is, it was all made out fishnet, making it so you could see through it easily. Anne put the panties on first then the garter belt, before lifting one leg up and sliding the stocking onto it, before placing it on the bench and sliding it up her leg, hooking it to the garter belt, repeating the action with the other leg. Anne stood up, fixing the panties and making sure all of her ass was in them, they was a snug fit and she could feel her ass pushing through the netting. Anne put on the bra, and found it was similar, the soft flesh of her tits pushing against the material and poking out slightly, her nipples clearly poking out. It felt good to wear Anne had to admit, she did not expect it to.</p>
<p>Anne turned to Ron to find him stunned once more. Ron loved how the ass pushed against the material and parts slipped out, reminding Ron of when Anne's yoga pants were tearing, when she turned around and Ron so her tits in a similar fashion he almost lost it. Anne looked too damn sexy. His eyes travelled down her legs, taking in her stockings. Ron was surprised at how something so simple could add so much.</p>
<p>“What you think?” Anne prompted quietly, aware of another changing room being occupied.</p>
<p>“G-Goddess...” Was all Ron managed to say. Anne blushed fiercely at the compliment. She was definitely saving this for a special occasion. Aware of the other person Anne did not dare push things further with Ron, and such stripped herself. Making sure to let Ron see everything. Anne could not help but smile slightly at Ron's disappointed look. But Anne had to stop things before it got too far. She was soon naked, and decided to give him one mercy. Anne walked up to Ron, placing one leg at the side of Ron, exposing her pussy. She held out one hand and asked for her wipe back, Ron pulled it out of his mouth and handed her. This was a new angle as Anne cleaned her pussy, before stuffing the wipe in and walking away. “W-what.” Ron asked softly.</p>
<p>“Later.” Anne said giggling softly, as she left the wipe in her and started to get dressed again. Putting on her thong and making sure it was secure, she quickly put her bra back on, and easily slid her dress down her arms and over her body. She bent over as she packed the items back into the basket, thankfully the air conditioned room did enough to dry the items out, or at least, enough to get through check out. Most cashiers were quick and discreet about handling lingerie after all. “Wait a second.” Anne said to Ron as he stood up. Anne poked her head out and saw the way was clear. “Alright, stay here a moment and erm.” Anne glanced down to Ron's raging hard on. “Calm down, follow me when your ready.” Anne instructed as she left for the checkout.</p>
<p>Ron was left on the verge of release himself, cursing how much a tease Anne was, but loving it all the same. It didn't take long for his cock to soften again, it seemed to know no female was around. Wiping his cock clean and slipping it back in his pants, Ron grabbed the remaining bag and walked out, dropping the used wipe in the waste basket just outside the curtain.</p>
<p>Anne watched from the cashier as Ron walked out, just moments before the employee only door opened and a worker took their place at the entrance to the changing room. Seems Anne timed it all perfectly. Anne smiled slightly, before she heard the price of her clothes. Ron was right, this place was overpriced Anne thought as she handed over her credit card.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne and Ron walked around the mall after leaving Club Banana, window shopping. Outside of the candy store, where Anne bought a few treats for her kids and Ron, nothing else was bought and they headed back to the car. Not much was said between the two, both silent after the exchange in the changing room.</p>
<p>The silence continued on the car ride home, and Ron only spoke once they entered Anne's house.</p>
<p>“So... what was all that about?” Ron asked plainly, settled at the kitchen table with a drink in his hand.</p>
<p>“What was what all about?” Anne asked, not sure how to answer the obvious question.</p>
<p>“In the changing room.” Ron pressed as Anne sighed, she sat across from Ron and took his hand in hers.</p>
<p>“Look Ron... I'm not sure.” Anne started. “I like you.” Ron's eyes widened. “Yes in that way... but I am still married and I will not be a cheater.” Anne confessed.</p>
<p>“What about all we've done already?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“It's beyond what I consider cheating yes but.” Anne shifted in her seat, aware of the wipe in her pussy soaking in her juices for Ron. “There is no right answer here, and that's the problem. When James gets back I will be having a talk with him.” Anne confessed.</p>
<p>“Because of me?” Ron asked, worried he was breaking up Anne and James, and Anne saw that. The boy was too kind at times.</p>
<p>“Yes and no. Things with me and James have been getting worse since the Twins were born, and looking back on it, when the twins went to college we most likely would have broken up anyway, or just get absorbed into our work and only act the happy couple when the kids were around.” Anne paused. “The yes to you part is because you make me feel... wanted. And that makes me want to ends things with James faster... for you... for us.” Anne felt Ron squeeze her hand back.</p>
<p>“For you I will wait forever.” Ron smiled, but blushed. “If you want to know the the truth, you was my first crush he he he.” Ron laughed nervously at that. Anne smiled at Ron.</p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding.”</p>
<p>“So what happens now?” Ron asked. “I mean with the kids coming back, it's going to be a few weeks before you talk to James and longer still before divorced... if we keep this up I don't think I could keep my hands off you if you teased me like that again.” </p>
<p>“Honestly? I could barely control myself in the dressing room as well.” Anne admitted. “But... can we keep the sleeping arrangement?” Anne begged.</p>
<p>“I would love to.” Ron agreed.</p>
<p>“Still, I think its best if we had some time alone before I have to pick the kids up... will you come over for dinner and see Kim?” </p>
<p>“Yes, and you of course.” Ron responded as he stood up and got to leave.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Ron turned back to Anne, only to see her reach up her dress and after a moment, pulled out the wipe. “Do you want this?” Anne barely finished the question, before Ron was in front of her. “Say ahh.” Anne teased as Ron opened his mouth, Anne pushing the wipe in with her fingers. Ron's lips closed around her fingers, wet with her own juices as he sucked them clean when she pulled them out. “You should go.” Anne breathed out. Ron with his mouth full just nodded, and with a quick hug, left.</p>
<p>When Ron left Anne leaning against the table, and she lifted her dress, her thong still pushed aside and pushed three fingers into her pussy. It didn't even take 10 pumps before she bit her lip to strangle her moan as she climaxed. Anne just laid there panting, before sorting herself out and tutting at herself, she made a mess on the floor and had to clean it up now... 'but first a shower' she decided as she headed upstairs.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: This chapter was such a massive pain to write, and I'm sure I annoyed a few readers for the same reason. I had to stop every 10 minutes to avoid writing whatever came to mind and turning it into a full on sex scene. That being said, outside of Betty and Vivian, any other woman Ron ends up with will be a slow burn. Also, fair warning, the next few chapters won't be as intense sexually as I develop the minor plot this story has. Normally I wouldn't care, but I wanted a reason for Ron to get Shego that's different from most of the porn fics involving the two that I've read.</p>
<p>However, there is some small sexy time tease stuff between Anne and Ron each chapter, they are sleeping together after all. Either way hope you guys are enjoying this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An: Thanks to those that kudos'd the story and left a comment, glad you are enjoying it.</p>
<p>Milf Hunter:<br/>Chapter 6: Catching Up</p>
<p>Ron spent most of that afternoon in his room finishing the first book Betty gave him. Feeling hungry, he finished the chapter, and had another 50 or so pages left in the book. Putting it down and looking at his alarm clock, Ron realised Anne, Kim and the Twins should be home soon. Deciding to skip making himself something to eat, Ron headed for the shower instead. He got a little excited reading the book as he kept imagining trying the various things he read about on the women in his life. There was even a part about bondage and how a partner unable to move can increase their pleasure, and he imagined doing it to Anne, teasing her like she did to him the past few days but dismissed it. Vindication was not really something Ron did.</p>
<p>After a quick but thorough shower, Ron entered his bedroom again to change when the phone rang.</p>
<p>“Hello, Stoppable residence Ron speaking.” Ron answered like his always did.</p>
<p>“Hey Ron, I'm BACK!” Came the response from a clearly upbeat Kim.</p>
<p>“Hey KP how was the trip?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“It was pretty cool, the wedding dress of the bride was so pretty...” Kim had that weird tone to her voice that always confused Ron when she talked about clothes and fashion. “Anyway, Mum has invited you round for Dinner, right? Well hurry up, we are home and we got Pizza and we have so much to discuss.” Kim sort of rambled on. Ron chuckled, it was nice to see Kim happy.</p>
<p>“Sure KP, I'll be round in a minute, see you soon.” </p>
<p>“Don't take long, the twins are already sniffing around your cheese lovers pizza.” Kim teased as she hung up. Ron chuckled, but did get ready in almost record time. He was not going to risk his precious cheesy goodness!</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>“Hola Possible Clan.” Ron exclaimed as he walked into the Possible house. They was expecting him so he didn't bother knocking. Ron heard them all reply, and guessed they was in the Kitchen. Walking through the living room he saw the twins at the table, with lollipops keeping them entertained while Kim and Anne stood near half a dozen pizza boxes.</p>
<p>“We had to guard the pizza from the terrors.” Kim said as Ron walked in, clearly in a good mood.</p>
<p>“Had to bribe them with sweets.” Anne continued, mock glaring at the twins, but the small smile on her face told Ron she is happy her kids were home. The twins stuck out their red and blue tongues, respective to the lollipop they was eating.</p>
<p>“Well thank you, my vigilant and dutiful guardians of the precious pizza.” Ron was being overly dramatic and goofy as he normally was. Everyone else chuckled.</p>
<p>“Alright, take a seat at the table kids.” Anne spoke as she turned to the pizza and began to ready the meal. Kim turned to help her mother, so Ron made his way to the table.</p>
<p>“So how was Florida?” Ron asked the twins.</p>
<p>“Hot.” Started Jim.</p>
<p>“Humid.” Tim followed next.</p>
<p>“But the swimming pool.” Jim</p>
<p>“Was lots of fun.” Time.</p>
<p>“It had so many slides” They finished together. Ron smiled, glad they enjoyed themselves. Kim choose that moment to place plates on the table, before sitting next to Ron. Anne followed placing the stacks of Pizza boxes down and handing them out. Ron opened the two in front of him. One cheese lovers pizza and one meat lovers pizza with extra bacon, his favourites. Anne took a seat next to the twins as everybody grabbed a slice of their chosen pizza.</p>
<p>“So KP.” Ron asked between bites. “How was Florida, seemed like you enjoyed it.”</p>
<p>“The dresses were so pretty.” Kim gushed, the twins turning to each other and making a face at each other. “The bridesmaid dress I wore was so cute, I cannot wait to get to see the pictures, I will show you.” </p>
<p>“That's great KP, do anything other than wedding stuff?” Kim thought for a moment as she chewed and swallowed her latest bite. “Not really, I spent most of the time with Nana helping her out. But it was fun, I heard lots of new stories about her youth.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, the badass Nana, how is she doing?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Great, she was brought to tears at the wedding she was so happy.” Ron turned to the twins to ask them a question, and the rest of the meal passed with small talk, Anne and Ron asking Kim and the twins questions about their trip.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>After the meal the group were in the living room, relaxing after the filling and heavy meal with some good TV. Kim was leaning against Ron, and Anne was snuggled up with the twins either side of her. Anne could not help but the feel the small spike of jealousy whenever she looked at Kim and Ron, wishing she was in Kim's place, yet so knew that was not possible yet, and besides, she missed her boys and wouldn't have given up some snuggle time with them even if she had the chance. She knew they would grow out of this eventually, just like Kim did, so she resolved to enjoy it while she could.</p>
<p>One such time when her eyes flicked to Ron and Kim though, she noticed Kim's eyes were dropping, and she was fighting to stay awake and clearly tired. Anne remembered the difference in time zones and decided to get her kids ready for bed.</p>
<p>“Okay, Jim, Tim, up, time for a shower.” Anne nudged her sons, who she just realised fell asleep. A few tired mutterings later they was on their way upstairs. “Kim.” Anne turned to her daughter, waking her up. “I think you should get ready for bed as well.” Anne suggested softly, but the parental order was clear.</p>
<p>“Just a minute mum.” Kim said sleepily, but sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was used to the changing time zones, looking after the terrible duo that were her younger brothers on a plane was a whole different ball game. Give her a villain trying to take over the world any day. They at least had some sort of plan, no matter how crazy. The twins were just chaos incarnate.</p>
<p>“What's the matter Kim, you're normally not tired so early.” Ron teased, knowing the exact reason why. Kim glared at Ron, although it had zero effect on him.</p>
<p>“You try looking after the twins and... never mind, I could just see you joining in their reign of chaos.” Kim retorted back, making Ron chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it's cause it's so much fun.” Silence reigned, besides the TV, before Kim broke down laughing, Ron chuckled along, and seeing a chance, dove at Kim, tackling her to the couch as he tickled her sides.</p>
<p>“No STOP!” Kim squealed, laughing too hard to fight back as Ron tickled her sides, knowing all of her weak spots.</p>
<p>“Not until you join the side of CHAOS!” Ron taunted, continuing his tickle attack. Kim was not such a dangerous fighter for no reason, as she hooked her legs around Ron's hips and rolled them off the couch, Ron landing on his back with the wind knocked out of him and Kim on top.</p>
<p>“I will never surrender.” Kim taunted, catching her breath back as she sat on Ron's hips. Ron held his hands above his head.</p>
<p>“Okay. I surrender, have mercy.” Kim grinned, rather maliciously to Ron's eyes, before she started to tickle Ron. “Wait. No.” Ron tried to struggle free, squirming away from Kim. Her thighs were too strong around his hips for him to escape, he just ended up dragging her with him half way around the living room, before he ultimately collapsed in front of the TV, struggling to breath from his efforts and laughing too much. Kim, feeling like revenge was served, stopped.</p>
<p>“I missed you Ron.” Kim said sincerely as she hugged her best friend. “Things never seem as fun without you around.” Kim admitted, as Ron's arms wrapped around her, one hand stroking her hair.</p>
<p>“I'll always be around if you need me Kim, you know that.” Ron soothed. A cough interrupted the two, they turned to find Anne leaning against the entrance to the room, one eyebrow raised and a clearly amused expression on her face.</p>
<p>“Imagine if your father saw you like this Kim.” Anne teased, as Ron and Kim both realised how close they were, hips pressed together. Anne was fine with it however, knowing Ron had no such intentions for her daughter. Kim blushed as she leapt to her feet. Anne narrowed her eyes at Kim slightly, worried about her possible developing romantic feelings for Ron, which he would not return. She could not help worry about her daughter. “Go take a shower Kim.” Anne instructed, and with a red face Kim silently nodded and headed for the downstairs bathroom. The one upstairs being used by the twins, and besides, she preferred a shower most of the time anyway and the one downstairs is better. “Ron, the kids will be going to bed soon. I think you should be going.” Anne's head flicked upwards slightly, only Ron seeing it.</p>
<p>“Sure Anne, later KP, I'll be round first thing in the morning.” Ron called after Kim, hearing a muted “bye” from Kim. Ron turned to Anne. “I need to go home, I should probably bring my school stuff over here if I will be stopping, right?” Ron asked Anne quietly, who thought about it for a moment and nodded.</p>
<p>“Wait before returning, I will give you a call when the kids are asleep, it shouldn't take long” Anne said softly back. Ron walked up to Anne and gave her a hug, his arms across her shoulders and holding her head to his chest for a brief moment as Ron whispered. “See you soon, my goddess.” Ron whispered into Anne's hair before heading for the front door. Anne had to fight to keep the blush down, as she went upstairs to see how much of a mess the twins made.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron sneaked back into the possible house later, closing the door quietly and locking it while Anne stood at the bottom of the stairs. She raised a finger to her lips as she turned to walk up the stairs. Ron followed, focused on his steps and making sure his feet touched the stairs the same times as Anne's, using all his stealth skills to sneak. Soon, he was in Anne's bedroom, as she closed and locked the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Why was that so scary?” Ron asked, feeling his heart beat like crazy, placing the duffel bag with his school stuff on the floor by the bed. He was honestly more calm sneaking into an evil lair with laser beams and other deadly traps.</p>
<p>“I don't know.” Anne said, still facing the door, before turning with a small grin to Ron. “Kind of exciting though.” She added, feeling like a she was a teenager again and sneaking a boy into her room past her parents, not that she ever did such a thing. While Anne had past boyfriends before James, nothing ever went further than light petting over clothes until she was married, her parents were old fashioned in that regard. Anne walked over to Ron and hugged him putting her head against his chest and hearing his heart beat as fast as her as his arms surrounded her. Both stayed like that simply enjoying each other's presence as their hearts calmed down.</p>
<p>Once calmed down, Anne pulled away from Ron, looking at Ron's eyes and her heart skipped a beat at the way Ron looked at her. His eyes were so full of love, adoration and happiness Anne could not help herself, moving forward to give a quick peck to Ron's lips. Ron's face brightened with his signature goofy smile, before Anne pushed him away from her.</p>
<p>“Get ready for bed, boxers or naked I don't care.” Anne said as she headed for the bathroom. “Be right back.” Anne half sung as she closed the door. Smile still in place, Ron took his duffel bag to the corner, placing it on the chair he took out his school bag, and made sure it had everything for school tomorrow pre-packed. He had no idea what the morning would be like after all. He stripped down to his boxers, deciding to leave them after his earlier conversation with Anne deciding to wait to break up with James before going any further with their relationship. He laid on his back on the bed, looking to the bathroom door as he waited for Anne.</p>
<p>Anne came out of the bathroom practically naked, only wearing a lacy set of panties that Ron recognised. Ron's cock was getting hard, but grew painfully erect in his boxers when Anne turned to show him her ass, and the slit in her panties showing off her crack. Anne teased Ron further by pulling at one ass cheek, showing him her tight puckered hole for just a moment before she let go, and walked towards Ron with an extra sway to her body, making her breasts sway gently.</p>
<p>“That looks painful.” Anne spoke lowly as she walked, staring at Ron's boxers. “Why don't you take them off?” Ron needed no further prompting, it was painful, and as he removed his boxers and freed his cock, it slammed up against his stomach audibly before standing at attention. Anne was starting to enjoy seeing Ron's cock like this, hard just from the sight of her. Anne reached the bed, and crawled across it towards Ron.</p>
<p>Ron could not take his eyes off Anne, the way her tits hung down from her chest swaying slightly as she crawled towards him was beautiful. The way the shadows danced across her body from the lamp on the night stand now behind her, she looked positively radiant. She crawled onto to Ron, her hands either side of his head as she swung one leg over his cock and hips, hovering above him with her nipples lightly touching Ron's chest. Ron's cock twitched, lighting tapping Anne's ass. Anne smiled at Ron, before reaching behind and grabbing his cock. Ron bit a lip, not wanting to make a sound least he break the magical sight before him. She gently guided Ron, pushing his cock between her ass cheeks. Her ass was big it could smother all of Ron's cock but his tip, and was tight enough to keep it there as she laid down on top of Ron. Ron wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>“My beautiful goddess rewards me tonight.” Anne heard Ron whisper into her hair as she rested her face against his neck and shoulder, breathing him in. She smiled, feeling the beating of Ron's heart from the rushing blood to his cock, she could tell he was getting excited, just like she was. She lifted her face up to look at Ron as she responded.</p>
<p>“Just as my Ronshine always brightens my day.” Anne could not believe how cheesy she sounded, but it was honest. It was worth it when Ron smiled, and Anne could not stop herself from lightly pressing her lips against Ron's. She wanted more, so much more, but she pulled back with great reluctance when Ron's lips parted slightly and his tongue touched her lips.  Anne shifted her hips slowly, slowly stroking Ron's cock with her ass. “Ready for bed big boy.” Anne teased.</p>
<p>“Ready for something else.” Ron whispered back, making Anne bite her lip as the possibilities filled her mind, before she lightly shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, you know why not.” Anne said full of regret. “Besides, you have school in the morning, and we have to be up before the kids, otherwise.” Anne could not help the slight moan that left her lips as she felt Ron twitch between her ass. “Otherwise this will have to end if we are caught.”</p>
<p>“We don't want that now do we.” Ron said in understanding. Anne smiled at Ron, giving him another quick kiss to his lips as she lifted her herself and her hips up, feeling his cock slide between her ass cheeks. Anne could not help the shiver of arousal that spread through her body when his head rubbed against her anus. It was not a hole she ever used sexually before, but for Ron, Anne though as she looked at him, 'maybe' Anne thought, feeling naughty at the idea. Once his cock slipped free, Anne rolled over to her back, and continued off the bed.</p>
<p>“Under the covers.” Anne said, as Ron lifted his body in arc, pulling the covers down underneath him, before slipping them half almost over his legs, leaving his hips and cock free. Anne slipped back into the bed, her back to Ron. “Hug me?” Anne asked, and felt as Ron turned towards her, moving closer as his left arm touched her neck, Anne lifted her head, allowing Ron to put his arm around her, the other wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close. Anne had to reach down with her head, his cock was poking at her lower lips, and it felt too good and tempting for Anne to leave it there, plus she wanted Ron closer and she bought these panties for a reason. Sliding his cock between her ass cheeks again, Anne sighed as Ron pulled her flush again him, his cock trapped between her ass cheeks. Anne grabbed Ron's free hand, and placed it on her right tit.</p>
<p>“Thought you said you didn't want to go any further.” Ron whispered into her hair.</p>
<p>“Hmm, don't you remember? This is exactly how I woke up the first morning in bed.” Anne smiled, wiggling her ass against Ron as she got comfy. “This is nothing new for us.” Anne said softly. She felt so safe, and relaxed in Ron's embrace, that she was falling asleep already despite her arousal. Ron said nothing for a moment, before Anne fell asleep she heard Ron.</p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, my goddess.” Anne smiled as she fell asleep. Ron joining her soon after.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne and Ron were both woken up by the alarm clock, which Anne reached out to turn off. She moaned softly as she felt her breast and nipples rubbed against the hand holding them, and the cock softly pulsing between her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Morning beautiful.” Ron greeted her, Anne wiggled her hips a few times, hearing Ron moan slightly as he clutched her breast tighter and Anne smiled.</p>
<p>“Morning Ron.” Anne responded, settling down as both just laid there, enjoying each other's presence, feeling so relaxed and rested. Anne kept her eyes on the clock, to ensure she did not fall back to sleep. It did not take long for their morning bliss to end, as nature called through their respective bladders. Anne tried to move for the bathroom, only for Ron to pull her tight against him.</p>
<p>“I don't wanna get up and go to school.” Ron moaned like a petulant child, making Anne smile slightly at his childish behaviour.</p>
<p>“If you get up we can shower together.” Anne suggested, and felt Ron's cock pulse against her, his body reacting to the idea. With a sigh of reluctance, Ron let Anne go, his arm unwinding from around her as she moved off the bed, the cock slipping free of her tight ass with a feeling of loss for them both. Feeling exited, Anne grabbed her ass before walking away, spreading her cheeks for Ron as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open.</p>
<p>“I dunno if she is a goddess or an evil temptress.” Ron muttered as Anne disappeared from his sight, breaking the hypnotic hold she had over him. The slight giggle from the bathroom told Ron she heard, and with a groan, Ron got up and headed to the bathroom himself. He found Anne already sat on the toilet, her panties at her ankles. Ron turned to the sink, and grabbing his new toothbrush, started to brush his teeth as he heard Anne start to relieve herself. It was a bit strange, but it was natural. By the time Ron finished with brushing his teeth, he heard the toilet flush. Anne moved next to Ron, grabbing her own toothbrush.</p>
<p>After a sip of mouthwash, Ron turned to the toilet as he swished the cleansing liquid around his mouth, he lifted the toilet seat before he started to relieve himself, and after a quick gargle, spat the mouth wash into the toilet. Ron's aim was good on both ends, and he made no mess. Flushing the toilet he lowered the seat before turning to Anne. She was leaning forward, one hand resting on the counter as she brushed her teeth, her hips sticking out slightly as she leaned forward, and her ass shaking gently from the motion of her arm. Ron's softening cock hardened again at the sight. Ron grabbed a few tissues, wiping his tip clean of any excess urine and dropping them into the toilet before walking over.</p>
<p>Anne watched as Ron walked towards her via the mirror. She was glad he properly cleaned himself and lowered the toilet seat, something she never got James to learn. Anne lowered her head to spit out the tooth paste as Ron stood behind her, sticking her hips out slightly farther. Ron walked into her, his cock sliding between her thigh as he hugged her from behind, cupping her breasts with both hands. Anne moaned as she felt Ron's cock spread her pussy lips. She turned to look at Ron.</p>
<p>“Could you not wait for the shower?” Anne asked, knowing she could barely hold herself back from him as well.</p>
<p>“How can I when you are so irresistible?” Ron teased back, pinching Anne's nipples and making her moan, before she gave Ron a small glare.</p>
<p>“Don't push it Ron.” Anne said sternly, before her gaze softened and she begged softly. “Please don't.” Ron felt guilty, and and let Anne go as he headed out the bathroom. “Where are you going?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“To get my stuff?” Ron asked, and Anne knew Ron took it too seriously.</p>
<p>“No, I still want you here, just remember, we've got to wait.” Anne finished with a sigh as she looked down at her wedding ring, and she took it off for the first time outside of surgery and placed it next to the sink. She would have to remember to put it on before heading downstairs, her kids were smart. She turned as she headed for the shower. “Will you join me?” Anne asked, looking over her shoulder to Ron as she added an extra sway to her hips, walking with her heels off the ground making her ass bounce for Ron in apology. Anne opened the shower and turned it on, standing outside of it with one hand under the water as she waited for the water to be just right.</p>
<p>Ron stared at Anne, feeling frustrated. They both clearly wanted each other, and yet Anne's character refused it to go any further. With a sigh Ron walked to Anne, before smiling. He would not change a thing about Anne, and at least he knew she would be faithful to him once it was all resolved. Ron reached the shower as Anne entered and turned to look at him, and Ron was stunned for a moment, the sight of Anne getting wet and looking for him was beautiful, Anne held a hand out to Ron as he started walking, he closed the shower door behind him, making the other shower nozzles activate as they was sprayed from all sides by the water. Ron grabbed Anne's hand, as she took it and placed it over her heart.</p>
<p>“Can you feel that?” Anne asked, referring to her beating heart. Ron nodded. “That's for you, I want it just as bad.” Anne spoke honestly, looking down at Ron's cock, so wet and tempting to her, before looking up at Ron. “But we must do this right, and we've already done so many things wrong, do you understand.” Ron nodded again, Anne smiled. “I mean, I'm pretty sure a date or few is normally required to get where we are.” Anne teased, as she stepped into Ron, hugging him close, his cock pressed against her naval and her breasts smashed against his chest. Anne looked to Ron and wondered when the small boy she knew grew taller than her. </p>
<p>“For you my goddess.” Ron whispered to her. “Anything you want.” Ron said honestly and full of love. Anne tip toed to give Ron a quick kiss on his lips. Before breaking the hug and turning her back to him.</p>
<p>“How about we start with you washing my back while I wash my hair?” Anne asked, pointing to the loofah and soap of her choice before she grabbed her shampoo. Anne smiled as she felt Ron gently but surely wash her back as she massaged her scalp and cleaned her hair, the suds trailing down her body. Once cleaned, Anne turned to face Ron. Another bottle of shampoo in her hand that she gave to Ron. Ron took it, saw it was for men, and got the idea, turning around as Anne grabbed a different loofah and soap for men, washing his back in return as Ron cleaned his hair. Ron's back was broader than she would have thought, and more muscled than the rest of him Anne noted as she cleaned his back. Soon she was done and Ron turned to look at her, both silent. “No, I think its best if we wash the rest ourselves... Too many close calls this morning.” Anne said.</p>
<p>“Whenever you want more, just let me know.” Ron said smiling, as they swapped loofah's, Ron taking the one used on his back, and handing Anne hers. They watched each other as they cleaned their bodies, and despite the lack of touch between them, it didn't help calm either of them down. The way the water and soap suds ran down each other's body only enhanced what they felt to each other. Soon enough however they was clean, and Anne turned off the shower. Ron left the shower first, but handed the first towel to Anne. A comfortable silence filled the bathroom as they both dried off, taking sneak peaks at each other, but nothing more.</p>
<p>AN: Just a heads up, despite any implications, their will be no water sports or hard sports in this story, I wanted to clarify that now and I will not be convinced to ever write such a scene, it's not for me.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron and Anne were the first downstairs as they planned, in fact, Anne had to walk back up stairs as Ron started breakfast to make sure her kids woke up. Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast were cooked for everybody but Anne, who took her healthy option of porridge, this time with a mixture of berries. Ron made a bit extra in case Kim wanted to try it, knowing how she worried about her figure, which Ron could not understand. The girl was so active she could burn off regularly eating fast food.</p>
<p>“You are here early Ron.” Kim sort of greeted as she entered the kitchen with a small yawn.</p>
<p>“Woke up early for a change. Good morning KP!” Ron explained and greeted.</p>
<p>“How come you're making breakfast?” Kim asked as she grabbed the freshly made OJ from the fridge and poured herself a glass.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten my culinary skills already?” Ron asked in a mock hurt voice, before shrugging. “When you was down in Florida, I helped Anne with cleaning the garden, I made lunch and Anne liked my cooking, and seeing as I was here early, she asked me to make breakfast while she sorted out the twins” Ron chuckled. “Considering how much food I eat here I could not say no could I?” Ron ended. Kim perked up slightly, remembering how good Ron's cooking was.</p>
<p>“Morning Ron!” The twins greeted as one as they entered the kitchen with Anne behind them.</p>
<p>“Morning Jim, Tim, take a seat, food is ready.” Ron announced, plating up the last of the food and taking most to the table. Anne helped and took the reminder. Ron ended up sitting next to Kim and Anne next to the twins, to ensure they ate their breakfast. As a group they dug in, before the twins stopped after a few mouthfuls.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Jim Started</p>
<p>“This is really good.”  Tim finished.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys.” Ron responded, and the meal past with little conversation, besides Anne making sure Jim and Tim had everything, everyone were enjoying their food. It didn't take long for everybody to finish, and as Ron thought, Kim tried some of the spare porridge, and finished it off. The twins were in a sort of tug of war, the last piece of bacon in their teeth as they pulled like little dogs. Anne just sighed at her youngest two, but let them have their fun. Better something rather harmless then starting a food fight like they have in the past. In the end the crispy bacon snapped in two and both got some.</p>
<p>“Alright boys, come on and get your bags, I'll drive you to school.” Anne instructed as she got up from the table. “Have fun you two, see you later.” Anne said to Ron and Kim, who said their own goodbyes. They grabbed their school bags and walked to school themselves.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron was heading home after school. It was an usually boring day as nothing happened, no encounters with Bonnie or the bullies. Entering his garage, Ron found a new cardboard box without any labels or writing on it waiting in the open. Opening it up Ron first pulled out at GJ jumpsuit, in his size, and saw some books and other things in the bottom, butting the jump suit back Ron took it up to his room to unpack.</p>
<p>Besides the jumpsuit, their was a few books on fitness and exercise, an employee book of GJ explaining the rules and regulations and a small flip phone. As Ron opened the phone he received a call, the I.D contact was already added as Director.</p>
<p>“Hello Director.” Ron greeted.</p>
<p>“Afternoon Ron, I can tell you got your welcome box.” Betty's spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah what is all this stuff for?” Ron asked, looking at one of the books.</p>
<p>“Standard GJ training kit, minus a few things as your not a full member, hence the phone over a communication watch, either way, get in the jumpsuit, but pack a bag with street clothes and head to your garage, your physical training starts today.” Ron was tempted to make a joke about their fun the other day, but did not know where Betty was or who may be listening, so answering in the affirmative the call ended and Ron got ready.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron was once more in Betty's office. Ron had been on edge since he entered the secret base. Something seemed off about Betty, but Ron had no idea what. Ron was about to begin speaking after several moments of silence, but Betty pressed a button and audio began playing and Ron grew pale. It was his and Anne's conversation in the kitchen, about their feelings for each other. The blank look on Betty's face did not help him recover as the conversation ended.</p>
<p>“So, you and Anne are an item now, or soon to be?” Betty said neutrally.</p>
<p>“I think so?” Ron squeaked out, before coughing. “I mean it seems like it.” Betty's mask shattered as she sighed.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell her about me? Or Vivian?” Betty asked.</p>
<p>“No... Should I?” Ron asked confused.</p>
<p>“If you start a relationship with Anne and seeing other women, that's cheating and hardly fair as Anne is doing everything to be faithful, even with how much you want each other, shouldn't you do the same?” Betty pressed and Ron felt immense guilt.</p>
<p>“Well yeah... I mean I can't tell her about you as you sworn me to secrecy but I should tell her about Vivian at least.” Ron spoke his mind as he thought on it.</p>
<p>“You should tell her about me as well.” Betty said, surprising Ron.</p>
<p>“Wait, you said no to tell anybody.” Betty shrugged.</p>
<p>“This was before this... alteration.” Betty sighed again. “I will not be a mistress you use to cheat on with, not to a women as kind as Anne, but, maybe you if are open, and explain the situation, Anne might be open to sharing.” Betty suggested.</p>
<p>“Sharing, how?” Ron was confused.</p>
<p>“Anne has been in a loveless relationship for years, and the two people you are otherwise engaged with intimately are trapped in a similar, but different circumstance. Due to work, or being similar reasons, they are without love. Maybe Anne will sympathise and agree to sharing, or not. Either way, I trust her to keep my involvement a secret at least for you to tell her my part in all this.” Ron was just stumped, not knowing how to process this. “Just out of curiosity, if you had to choose one girl, who would it be?” Betty feared the answer. Normally she would not even suggest this, as she was not a person who shared her personal things with others.</p>
<p>But Ron was different, the only solution she ever found to properly scratch her itch. And what a solution it was, Betty was never as satisfied as she was as the other day when they first fucked. She knew the chances of finding a guy she could get into her secret apartment and be skilled and equipped enough to please her after Ron was slim to none.</p>
<p>“No.” Ron said shaking his head. “I hate choices, and this one is horrible. I love Anne but... how do I walk away from you?” Ron answered strongly. “Even if I ignored how you started me on this path, it's not in my nature to turn away from people in need. Same with Vivian, you have a problem I can help with, what's wrong with that?” Betty sighed.</p>
<p>“Clearly not had many relationship's have you.” Betty scolded Ron. “Imagine if Anne was seeing other men on the side, how would you feel?” Betty tried.</p>
<p>“You mean like how she is with her husband?” Ron countered.</p>
<p>“That's different, imagine if YOU was the husband.” Betty fired back. Ron was silent, he would not be okay with it, not really, but...</p>
<p>“I'll try something, try to help the other men find their own women.” Betty slammed her head against her desk. Ron was not getting her point. He really was thick headed at times.</p>
<p>“What is there was no other option, like how I don't have one” Betty half groaned into her desk, Ron finally understanding. His head was hurting trying to think of an answer before it hit him.</p>
<p>“There is no right answer is there?” Ron asked resigned. Betty lifted her head, Ron seemingly getting it.</p>
<p>“There rarely is, it's why I told you this, and asked what choices you will make.” Betty spoke. “Disregarding the Anne thing for a moment, one of your biggest problem is making tough choices. For example, do you know how many times I have to decide who to save, and who to leave to fate, usually a fatal one each day?” Betty spoke.</p>
<p>“What?” Ron was stunned.</p>
<p>“Two disasters, one team. Thousand people in a small village about to be crushed by an avalanche, or 100 people on a sinking boat in shark infested waters, who do you save?” Betty asked, Ron was silent, such a choice was horrible. “There is no right choice, some would argue the greater number deserve saving, some would argue based on what each group can offer, but that does not matter to people like us does it? We just want to help all we can.” Betty paused a moment. “So your solution of refusing any of the women, is the equivalent of letting all eleven hundred people die.”</p>
<p>“No.” Ron said in dread as the situation settled on him. He honestly loved Anne, she was his first crush and the past few days with her have been beyond his wildest dreams, but how could he abandon the woman he felt started him on this path, and is still helping him.</p>
<p>“You want my advice?” Ron nodded. “Choose Anne.” Betty hated herself for saying it, but like Ron she liked helping people, it's not like she has made many such sacrifices before. “With her you can have a relationship, a family, something I cannot offer you.” Both of them forgot about Vivian at this point, as she was just a one time thing so far and was clearly just a casual fuck buddy by her own admission.</p>
<p>Ron sat still, unable to process any of it. Which Betty clearly saw.</p>
<p>“Think on it, talk to Anne and explain things to her at least. You are free to go for today, your mind is clearly distracted by this.” Betty ordered. Ron nodded slowly as he stood up. “Wait.” Betty said stopping Ron's zombie like motions. “Don't forget to change into your street clothes.” Ron nodded, and did not even hesitate in changing before Betty, his mind elsewhere. Betty closed her eye. She would rather remember Ron naked in their last intimate encounter, if this would be the end. She opened her eye to an empty office when she heard the door close. She opened her desk and pulled out an old bottle of whiskey, pouring herself a drink before downing it, winching at the smooth burn. “Sometimes I really hate my job.” Betty complained to herself, seeing the audio file on her computer of Anne and Ron's conversation, she deleted it, she did not want the reminder.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron continued his zombie like motions all the way to the Possible household. He managed two slow knocks before the door opened, revealing Anne.</p>
<p>“Ron? You okay?” Anne asked concern, spotting the weird behaviour of Ron immediately.</p>
<p>“Is anybody else here?” Ron asked slowly, quietly. Anne was really worried at this point.</p>
<p>“No the kids are at the mall. Kim with Monique and the twins at the arcade. Now what is wrong?” Anne asked again.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.” Anne froze, words nobody wanted to here, especially with the defeated and sad body language Ron was expressing. Still, she moved out the way to allow him into the house. Ron walked up the stairs and into Anne's bedroom, worried, Anne soon followed, finding Ron sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sensing this was a private conversation, Anne locked the door behind her.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Anne asked again, sitting next to Ron, rubbing his back with her hand to try and comfort it.</p>
<p>“I have something to confess.” Ron spoke, as Anne's hand stilled. And Ron explained everything. How Betty overheard Ron's first confession to Anne about his love for mature women, her offer, what happened, and even what happened at the space centre. “I'm so sorry... I never thought about the consequences... I feel so bad as you've been faithful despite wishing to end things with James... and I couldn't even do anything like that.” Ron was practically in tears at this point, doing his best to fight them off, as he wiped his eyes. Anne was silent.</p>
<p>“Have you done anything since we had a talk about us?” Anne asked slowly. Ron shook his head and answered no. “Then you have done nothing wrong... and while I'm not happy with the situation, I am glad you told me.” Anne rubbed Ron's back again. “But what are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“Do? Why do people keep asking me that? Why is it my choice?” Ron complained.</p>
<p>“Because you are the centre of it all... You're the one people want.” Anne tried to help Ron, even though she was dreading losing Ron. Despite the recent change to their relationship, he was first like a son to her, and she hated to see him like this.</p>
<p>“How do I choose anything though?” Ron moaned. “I love you Anne, I really do... but how do I turn my back on people who need my help? I-I... I don't think I can choose anything.”</p>
<p>“Well...” Anne could not believe she was even thinking of suggesting this. “Why not choose it all?” Ron turned to look up at her in shock.</p>
<p>“Because it's not fair to you.” Ron admitted. Anne agreed, but she knew she could not force Ron to choose her. She already knew if any of these women involved with Ron tried to force the issue, he would break down and walk away from it. Anne was brought from her thoughts by Ron's twisted chuckle. “It's funny though. Betty suggested the same thing.” That annoyed and upset Anne, it felt like she was being set up.</p>
<p>“I think you should take some time to yourself.” Anne advised. “Don't be around me for awhile.” Anne hated the suggestion, she would miss Ron but wanted him to be better. Ron clearly was upset by the idea as well. “Listen, just take a step back from it all, it's all happened so fast for you... In the end you will know your answer.” Anne pulled Ron into a hug. “In the end, I just want you to be happy, so promise me, you will take a step back, don't be intimate with any woman, and make your choice. One of us, or all who want to be with you no matter what.”</p>
<p>“W-would you really be okay with that?” Ron murmured against Anne's shoulder, where his face was buried.</p>
<p>“Honestly? No... Which is why I need time to think on it myself... but even if we don't pursue a relationship between us, I want you to be happy, and always be in my life. You are family, one way or another, and I don't want to lose that. I'm sure Kim, Jim and Tim would agree.” Anne pushed Ron away from his slightly, breaking the hug. “Now, I think you should take your bag and go...” Ron nodded, wiping his eyes one more time, before grabbing his duffel bag and heading home. When the door closed Anne collapsed back onto her bed. Tears coming to her eyes, as she thought on it herself... </p>
<p>Could she give up Ron? Could she share? Just like Ron, she was confused and lost.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Time passed fast and slow to Ron, every moment seeming to stretch out for an eternity, but he could remember little of it. He hardly slept or ate since leaving Anne, and the next day he deflected or ignore questions about himself from his friends. Kim was soon distracted by a new pretty boy in school, but only after securing a promise from Ron to talk to her when he was ready. Ron made the first empty promise in his life in that moment.</p>
<p>After school Ron broke all the records for his age bracket at the GJ training facility, the unremarkable male from his first trip overseeing and directing him. Betty watched from her office, her theory was right, Ron was physically capable, as most forgot he kept up with Kim all the time in her missions, and somehow being completely unknown and forgettable to most. She could not even enjoy the feeling of being right and Ron's physical prowess, she could see the torment he was going through. His eyes were lifeless, missing that vital bright spark that made Ron... Ron. With a sigh Betty resolved to talk to Anne herself, once she got a chance. She also cancelled Ron's training for the week. He did not need to catch up with his fitness, and he could hurt himself if his focus slipped. Ron was relayed that information by her Number 2, the one training him, and he showed no response, just showered in the locker room and left.</p>
<p>Ron could remember little else of that week. He did not go round to the possible household. He did not go the cheerleader training as the mascot, he ignored everybody who tried to gain his attention in school due to his own thoughts drowning them out. Friends and bullies alike, his friends worried and the bullies bored by the lack of response. Even Mr. Barkin held back from assigning Ron detention, sensing the aura of absolute misery around the boy. He offered to let him see the school counsellor, but Ron refused.</p>
<p>The weekend Ron never even left his house, and school the next two days were miserable, the only thing that brightened Ron up slightly was when he picked Rufus up from the vets. He opened his heart up to his rodent friend. Rufus was like Ron's diary. While Ron was pouring his heart out to Rufus, Betty finally had the time to visit Anne at her home to talk, not that Ron was aware of that.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Anne opened the door after it knocked, seeing Betty stood there with a trench coat covering her catsuit due to the cloudy weather. Anne saw a black car parked on the pavement.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Anne was not in the mood, acting normal for her kids as she thought on this whole situation with Ron had drained her. Like Ron she was struggling to sleep and had to hide the black bags under her eyes from her kids with make up. </p>
<p>“We need to talk. May I come in?” Betty asked. Anne said nothing, nor did she move. “Look it's about Ron, I'm worried about him.” Anne relented at that, moving aside to let Betty enter. “Thank you.” Betty said, heading for the kitchen. She hit a hidden remote in her pocket, disabling the GJ surveillance inside the house. Betty did not need to ask where the kids where, she knew they were outside the house at the moment with agents monitoring them, ready to notify her if they return. She did not wan to deal with Kim and all her questions right now. Like Anne and Ron she was drained, but better at handling it, focusing on her work. Anne closed the door behind her, before leading the way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Coffee?” Anne asked as she walked up to the machine. It was the main thing keeping her going lately.</p>
<p>“Black, no sugar please.” Betty answered as she took a seat at the table. Anne brought her the drink as she sat opposite her. “I imagine your not fond of me right now.” Betty started, only to hear a snort from Anne.</p>
<p>“You think?” Anne snarked, before frowning. “I'm sorry... I haven't been sleeping well lately.” Anne apologized for her rude behaviour. However much she may dislike Betty for her involvement, she also could not blame her, she took a chance at happiness like she did. And she got Ron to confess to everything as soon as anything looked serious.</p>
<p>“I understand. It's honestly not been easy for me either.” Betty tried to create the connection, but sense it failed. Anne was not moved by her similar plight, Betty sighed. “I'm here about Ron, like I said... He is not acting himself.” Betty admitted, getting Anne's attention.</p>
<p>“How so?” Anne asked Betty pulled out a tablet from her largest pocket, sliding it across the table to Anne. Seeing the video, Anne pressed the obvious play button. It was surveillance of Ron at school, his lifeless actions, and lack of interaction with anybody.</p>
<p>“As you can see time is not helping Ron. I fear it is actually making it worse.” The video changed to Ron blasting through the GJ obstacle course in record speed, the same lifeless look on his face, despite his actions. “I had to stop his GJ training because of it, and I've been redirecting missions from Kim because I worry if he went out like he is, he would get hurt or worse.” Betty explained. Anne was in shock, she did not know Ron was so physically capable, but as she thought on it, it made sense. He always kept up with Kim.</p>
<p>“So why are you here?” Anne asked, handing the tablet back.</p>
<p>“Because I want to know what you are going to do.” </p>
<p>“What am I going to do? With that?” Anne was confused. She was too tired think clearly.</p>
<p>“With Ron? Are you going to let him go? Or do you want to fight for your relationship with him?” Betty pressed on, while Anne looked down to her wedding ring.</p>
<p>“How can I share him? I was brought up in a traditional household... It just doesn't seem right to me.” Anne responded.</p>
<p>“Would you really be sharing him?” Betty asked, before continuing. “Think on it. I will be seeing him, at best, once a week at best for... relations, due to my work. Vivian is in a similar situation focusing on her work, and in the end, its you who he returns to. You who he will fall asleep with each night he's not on a mission, you he can have a family with.” Betty sighed. “In the end I tried telling him to choose you for those reasons. I can offer him none of that. I choose work a long time ago, and outside of death, or forced retirement, nothing will change that.” Anne could hear the pain and remorse in Betty's voice as she said that.</p>
<p>“Still, you have to admit this is unusual.” Anne said. Betty chuckled, surprising Anne.</p>
<p>“Is Ron's motto not 'never be normal'? Do you not think any woman who is with him would not be dragged into that?” Anne couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at that. It was too true after all.</p>
<p>“H-How far have you gone with Ron?” Anne asked quietly. “He never said.” Betty sighed.</p>
<p>“At first I wanted him to learn from some books about pleasing women, but when I saw his size when he got excited... I could not help myself.” Betty admitted. “At first, it was just oral, I already jumped the ahead of what I had planned.” Betty chuckled slightly. “It seems no plan accounts for the Ron factor.” Betty paused.</p>
<p>“Is that all?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“No...” Betty said, hesitant, before mustering her courage. “I also had sex with Ron, I asked him to choose a hole... making him swear not to do anything with another women he hadn't 'prepared for' with me first.... Ron could not choose... I tried to scare you the rest of you off by having him fuck my ass, thinking nobody else would dare try to take such a monster.” Betty confessed. Anne was silent, before sighing.</p>
<p>“Wouldn't have worked... I was already thinking of offering him my last virgin hole as well...” Anne admitted. “Before all this anyway.” Betty raised an eyebrow, not expecting that from Anne, Vivian was the one who worried her in that regard as she clearly offered Ron any hole in her first encounter with him.</p>
<p>“Have you... prepared?” Betty asked, shocking Anne.</p>
<p>“No... why would I? What business is that of yours?” Anne asked confused, then indignant. </p>
<p>“Because, trust me when I say this, you need to prepare, otherwise he will tear you apart.” Betty paused. “I was trained for seduction missions, even though I never did any, and I could barely handle him, despite all my preparation.” Anne shook her head.</p>
<p>“Let's table that conversation for now... What about Ron?” Anne redirected the conversation back to its main point. Betty took a moment to take a drink, reminding Anne of her own.</p>
<p>“I think we should go talk to him, together.” Betty suggested. “I hope with both of us talking to him, we can clear things up... Maybe it will help you as well.”</p>
<p>“Help me how?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Help you decide if your willing to share, if it means being with Ron, being happy and making Ron happy.” Betty paused. “He is clearly beating himself up other it, we need to do something to resolve this issue.” Anne sighed, before finishing her drink quickly.</p>
<p>“Let me grab a coat.” Anne said, Betty nodded before finishing her own drink.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron opened the door to a rare and unusual sight. Anne and Betty stood together. Ron saw a black car parked on the road behind them, as the clouds above finally broke out into rain. Betty had a trench coat on covering her catsuit, and Anne had on a more fashionable coat, that reached her mid thigh.</p>
<p>“Can we come in?” Betty asked after a few moment of silence. Ron nodded as he moved out of the way, Rufus appeared on his shoulder, and both women could swear the rodent gave them the evil eye. Betty always had her suspicions of Rufus, his abilities far beyond that of any normal animal, even most humans. Still, she was not here for that and ignored it, for now.</p>
<p>Anne and Betty walked into a mess. The house clearly has not been cleaned up since Ron had been moping. Anne lead the way into the living room, Betty and Ron following. Ron heading for the couch as Anne opened a window to let in some fresh air, thankfully the rain was falling in the opposite direction, so next to no rain would enter. She turned to see Betty sat on Ron's right, Rufus on his lap, with a space free on his other side, she sat next to him. This close, she could see how bad Ron looked, he refused to meet their eyes, instead looking at the floor. Betty was right, Ron was really in a bad place... just like her. Anne felt guilty for sending Ron away to deal with this on his own.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Anne started, taking Ron's left hand in hers, holding it between hers and rubbing it slightly. “Ron look at me... please.” Anne begged. Ron could not resist, as he looked up to her. “I will not ask if you are okay, or what's wrong... I just want to say I'm sorry.” Anne spoke softly.</p>
<p>“What for?” Ron's voice was dry and gravelly, clear he talked little recently, if at all.</p>
<p>“For forcing you away to deal with this on your own... I was just scared... I still am.” Anne admitted.</p>
<p>“She is not the only one, I feel like all of this is my fault.” Betty spoke up, causing Ron to turn his head and look at her. “If I never took you into GJHQ and offered you that deal, I think you and Anne would have ended up together anyway.” Betty paused for a moment. “In the end, I saw something to help me, and took the chance... the worst part is, even if I knew all this, I doubt I would have acted different... You are special Ron, you bring brightness and joy wherever you go. Seeing you like this breaks my heart.” Betty admitted, before slowly taking his free hand in hers like Anne. “I will never ask for forgiveness, but if you will allow me, I promise to do all I can to help fix things.”</p>
<p>“I've decided...” Anne spoke up slowly, making Ron and Betty look to her. “That no matter what, I cannot bare to see you like this... If I have to share you, I will happily... because I love you too Ron.” Anne confessed for the first time, shocking Ron. The announcement stunned the room and silence dominated outside of the rainfall. “Please... say something” Anne was interrupted as Ron kissed her. It was chaste, but to Anne and Ron both it felt like the sun finally broke through the gloomy storm that hung over them the past week. The kiss was kept chaste, and eventually Ron broke it, resting his forehead against Anne, as they looked in each other eyes.</p>
<p>“What do I say?” Ron said slowly. “Do I thank God for this blessing? You stunned me Anne, in the best way possible. I love you too.” Ron turned to Betty. “And while I cannot say the same for you.” Ron squeezed her hand. “Not yet, maybe not ever, but I will never let you be alone. For I do care for you.” Betty smiled.</p>
<p>“That is good enough for me.” Betty admitted. Slowly, but surely a grin spread across Ron's face. “And as much as I hate the one to break the good mood... We still got to deal with the Vivian situation.” Betty reminded Ron, causing him to groan. Betty looked at Anne. “I... You know I exist due to Kim, but my part in this for the most part must be secret, it's the sad reality of my job. Can we keep my involvement from Vivian and you deal with it?” Betty felt low asking it, but it must be addressed.</p>
<p>“Way to ruin the mood.” Anne muttered, but understood where Betty was coming from. “Fine... But I have a condition of my own.”</p>
<p>“What's that?” Betty asked, eager to do anything to redeem herself.</p>
<p>“No more sex with Ron till I got my chance.” Anne said, causing Ron to blush.</p>
<p>“Can I still blow him?” Betty asked, causing Ron to groan as he threw his head back to look up at the ceiling, unbelieving the direction this conversation turned. “I mean it tastes so good... and it will help Ron relax until you able to go the distance with him.” Betty smiled. “Especially as you seem to be sleeping with Ron... poor boy must get so worked up.” Betty teased Anne and Ron as they blushed.</p>
<p>“Really should not have let you put that surveillance up.” Anne muttered, but they all heard it anyway. In the end Anne would keep the surveillance as it kept her family protected, so it was worth any embarrassment, she knew only Betty could view it as it technically broke several laws. “Fine.” Anne reluctantly agreed, more for Ron's sake, she really did enjoy teasing him too much. She looked at Ron. “What do you think? Ready to forgive us?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Is there any doubt?” Ron asked lifting his head. “Of course I do.” Ron moved his arms other their shoulders, pulling them against his chest and into a hug. A squeak of annoyance from Rufus as he was forced to jump to the ground, not wanting to be trapped between his master and his mates. “Sorry Rufus.” Ron apologised. The trio just stayed there, basking in the joy, and comfort they drew from each other. Betty and Anne from Ron, and Ron from his women. Eventually Betty broke the hug, as she got up.</p>
<p>“As touching as this is, I got to return to work.” Betty said, before focusing on Ron. “I assume your done moping?” Ron nodded. “Good, starting tomorrow you are back training after school, you know the routine.” Betty looked around. “And I expect you to look after yourself more.” Betty turned around. “See you tomorrow Ron. Goodbye for now Anne.” Betty said her goodbyes as she walked away, an extra sway to her hips. Ron's eyes on her rear despite the trench coat blocking the view mostly, it did nothing to hide it's size. When Betty left, Ron felt a bit guilty as he knew he was staring and looked at Anne, who rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Really?” She asked tiredly. “I clearly don't mind you looking if I agreed to share you with her you silly goose.” Anne teased. “You want to return to sleeping with me?” Anne asked hopefully. Ron's smile was bright as he answered her.</p>
<p>“I would love nothing more than that right now. I never unpacked my duffel so I'm basically ready to go.” Ron said. Anne hummed, before with a sigh she pushed herself away from Ron and stood up. She looked around herself.</p>
<p>“Make sure to clean up here before you come other.” Anne's motherly instincts took over. “If you clean it all, I promise you a special treat tonight... we can both use it.” Anne winked and Ron moaned.</p>
<p>“Begone evil temptress.” Ron mock moaned. Anne giggled, turning, she added a sway to her hips as well.</p>
<p>“I'll call you when you can come over.” Anne said as she left. Rufus climbed back onto the couch and up to Ron's shoulder. He cheeped and chirped in his manner of talk.</p>
<p>“Yes buddy, I feel loads better.” Ron got a thoughtful expression on his face. “Although what am I going to do with you regarding the sleeping. I doubt you want to see that.” Rufus made gagging noises showing his thoughts. “I mean you could stay here, but I go straight to school from Anne's.” Ron didn't even realise he no longer considered it the Possible household, or Kim's home, it was Anne's now. “Well, we can think of something as I clean up I suppose.” Ron looked around his house, with a sigh, he stood up, stretching his stiff body, feeling new life and energy for the first time in a week. “Well time to get to work.”</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: Ugh, I hate writing sappy emotional scenes. This was supposed to be over the course of two chapters, but I didn't want to write the sad and depressing stuff for so long. Next chapter we are back to our usual fun times, but I do hope you enjoyed this. A few more chapters in the future will be in this style, purely to give the characters some emotional depth, so I hope you enjoyed, if not, you've been warned more will arrive in the future. Also, if you didn't figure it out, the new pretty boy was Eric and he was distracting Kim during Ron's moping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where were we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An: I do not normally do this, but I really want a better title for the story, and so far only one person has suggested one. LunaSilver on AFF, as much as your suggestions of “Ron the Casenova of Mature Women” and “ “Ron and his hole splitting and filling footlong” brightened my day, I cannot use them. I am tempted to use the second for a future chapter however as they really did make me laugh out loud and brighten my day, thanks for the suggestions.</p>
<p>Milf Hunter:<br/>Chapter 7: Where were we?</p>
<p>Ron is once more sneaking up to Anne's room. He could not help but feeling excited. He managed to clean all his house up in record time and Anne promised him a special reward. Ron sat on the edge of the bed eagerly, dropping his duffel bag as Anne locked the door and turned to see Ron with the face of pure joy and expectation. She could only remember seeing Ron look like this before Christmas.</p>
<p>“Did you clean it all up?” Ron nodded eagerly. “You do know I got a spare key and can check when you're at school right.” Ron paused.</p>
<p>“Well, there is one load of washing left, but I could not make the washer work faster could I?” Ron asked, a point Anne had to concede. Besides, she would rather punish him later then deny herself this.</p>
<p>“Fine, sort your bag out and strip... I'll call you when I'm ready.” Anne instructed as she headed into the bathroom, closing the door, but not fully. Ron needed no further prompts, he quickly sorted his duffel and school bag out and practically jumped out of his clothes. He was waiting by the bathroom door, he could hear the movement, but had no idea what Anne was doing. He felt like if he peaked he would lose his reward. “You can come in.” Anne said, not even finishing her sentence before Ron rushed in. She smiled at his eagerness, a small blush on her face as she held her pink fluffy bath robe closed around her body. She had to get creative with this reward. After all she said they could go no further than they already gone until James was dealt with, and she is a woman of her word.</p>
<p>Ron looked around the bathroom, the light was dimmed slightly, giving a low glow but allowing full vision. He then noticed a stool or something, covered by a fluffy towel behind Anne. Ron then saw the yoga matt in front of it and Ron's cock started to grow erect as he had an idea of what will happen. Anne noticed this and licked her lips.</p>
<p>“Close the door.” Anne told Ron, who did as commanded. With the light from the bedroom cut off, the dim lighting created a dim, but warm and glowing atmosphere, most of the shiny reflection of the clean bathroom dulled, and in the centre, Anne seemed to glow brighter. Anne took a step aside. “Take a seat.”Anne said. Ron walked over, but before he passed Anne, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Anne did not resist, and as much as Ron wanted to explore her mouth with his tongue, he knew enough now to follow her lead on this. She would only go as far as she was willing and will not be pushed further. Instead he tried to convey all his love, lust and compassion for his goddess through the simple kiss. </p>
<p>Eventually all goods things end, and makes way for new good things, so Ron broke the kiss and took his seat. Ron was grateful for the fluffy towel, the stool felt hard underneath it on his naked ass. Anne smiled, and took a pink lollipop from out a bathrobe pocket, confusing Ron. She removed the wrapper quickly, and with an evil grin, started to lick the lollipop with the tip of her tongue. Ron groaned. Even with his reward she had to tease him, as he could not help but imagine that deft pink tongue licking his own head. Anne smiled at Ron's reaction, and taking the lollipop past her rouge coloured lips, she sucked it in, making sure it was nice and wet, before handing it to Ron, who was confused.</p>
<p>“Don't finish it to fast, you'll need it.” Anne winked, before she opened her robe. Ron's cock grew almost painfully hard at the sight, being so long since he had release. Anne's large tits were cupped by a fishnet bra, causing the soft flesh and erect pink nipples to be fully visible, straining against the netting. Ron's eyes trailed down, past her tight stomach and her lower half. She had on the ripped yoga pants again. Ron thought she threw them out but is glad she kept them. The tear was fixed, but the hole was still there, showing Ron her pussy lips, which he could see glistening softly from her own juices in the low light. Anne turned around after giving Ron a proper look, her bathrobe covered her back still.</p>
<p>Leaning forward slowly, she slowly lowered her bathrobe, teasing Ron even more. Ron felt his mouth go dry, no matter how many times he saw it before, he could not wait to see Anne's perfect large ass again, it's been too long. As the bathrobe slipped past her hips, Ron could see Anne modified the yoga pants more at the back. Her ass was completely exposed, allowing the band to finally rest around her waist securely as her ass didn't strain against the tight material. Her ass glowed in the low lighting, Anne having oiled it before hand. The bathrobe passed Anne's ass, before she pulled it forward, making it lift her ass and make it pop out even larger to Ron. Ron could not help the whimper that escaped from him. Anne smiled, her teasing working, as she dropped the robe with one hand, discarding it with the other, finally exposing her lower half fully to Ron.</p>
<p>Anne stood back up, and look over her shoulder with a sexy smirk, started to shake her hips, making her ass shake back and forth. Ron's eyed were wide open, staring in wanton desire. Slowly, she started to walk back to Ron. She was so close Ron had to open his legs, allowing her to stand between them. Ron could smell her arousal, and see her tights glistening as her wetness travelled down her thighs from the shaking. Anne started to slowly spread her feet further apart, still shaking her ass, she opened her legs for Ron. Ron had to resist burying his face between the two perfect orbs before his eyes. Anne's legs spread wide enough to touch Ron's and she stopped shaking as her upper body dropped, bending at the waist as she grabbed her ankles, exposing herself fully to Ron. She could feel him panting on her holes and she loved it.</p>
<p>“I gave you that lollipop for a reason.” Anne teased, shaking her ass slightly again. “Rub it against my pussy whenever you want and get a taste.” Ron didn't act at first, before pushing the wet lollipop in between her folds, and rubbing it up her slit between her lips. It slipped slightly inside her hole, before Ron took it out and inserted it into his mouth. He moaned at the sweet taste of the lollipop mixed with the heavy intoxicating taste of Anne. Anne's arousal grew as Ron moaned at her taste, a fresh wave of arousal making her pussy wetter and wetter. Lifting her upper body, Anne leaned forward, catching herself with her hands, before pushing her hips flush against the floor as she arched her back, looking back at Ron, with her tits pushed tightly against the fishnet bra.</p>
<p>Anne's face was inches from Ron's cock, and she could not help taking an audible sniff. Like Ron she loved the smell of her partner's sexual juices, it made her head spin and her pussy tingle. Ron moaned as a fresh blob of pre-cum left his cock, firing forward softly and landing in Anne's open mouth. Anne shuddered slightly, she could see why Betty argued for the right to blow Ron. If he tasted so good indirectly, she could only imagine how good it felt sucking it from the source. Feeling her temptation grow, Anne reversed motions, pushing her body to the floor as she pushed her ass back to Ron's face. She knew she would be in a constant battle tonight to not give into her need and fuck Ron properly.</p>
<p>Ron reached out with his free hand, stroking Anne's ass cheek softly, she moaned but did not stop him. He had felt it before, even if in his sleep. She felt him spread her cheek as he moved his face closer. She was worried and excited equally for a moment, before she felt him sniff her scent in deeply. She felt his face move away slightly, rubbing her lips with the lollipop slightly, back and forth teasing her, before it slipped slightly inside of her. She felt it leave and thought it was going to his mouth, she was wrong, she felt the lollipop press lightly against her anus as Ron twisted the lollipop back and forth, rubbing her asshole with his lollipop. Anne moaned, it felt weird, different but good.</p>
<p>Ron moaned as he popped the lollipop back into his mouth and sucking it. Anne's asshole was now shining, slightly pink from the lollipop. It added something extra, something barely detectable, but to Ron it was like a hidden spice in a meal. It just made the rest taste even better. Ron leaned forward, sniffing Anne's asshole as he tried to identify it, she smelled clean, sweet like the lollipop he just pressed against it, he was unaware at first of the other tip of the lollipop barely touching Anne's pussy lips. Her moan caught Ron's attention and he smiled, he lowered his head to smell her pussy more, and moved the lollipop to tease her clit. Anne moaned, but moved her ass away again.</p>
<p>Anne's face was once more inches from Ron's cock, her open mouth slightly panting from the arousal and pleasure she felt, her heart beating fast. Ron reached forward, rubbing Anne's boobs and her nipple, and inadvertently pushing his cock forward as well. Anne had to close her lips, feeling the pulsing head against them as Ron froze, worrying he went too far. Anne did not react, her head was spinning from the smell and her arousal, part of her argued it was just the same as when she rubbed lotion around his penis and as such it was okay. It was a weak excuse at best she didn't care. Ron started to roll a nipple with his finger. Anne was breathing hard through her nose, Ron's smell was almost overwhelming being so close to her nose. To Ron her lips felt great on the tip of his cock, even if she did nothing with them. The sensation brought a fresh glob of pre-cum to the surface. Anne felt it spread around her lips before gravity took hold, bringing it down to her nose and filling her nostrils.</p>
<p>Eyes wide at the lack of breathing, Anne was forced to reverse, pushing her ass back to Ron's face and making his hand leave her tit. Anne's head was still upside down, as the pre-cum still filled her nose, making her head spin and pussy wet at the overwhelming smell, she could breath through her slightly open, panting mouth now at least, her tongue licking what pre-cum she could as she enjoyed the taste. As she was cleaning her lips she felt Ron's hand on her ass again, once more spreading her open. She felt her pussy lips part open for him, showing him her drooling hole. Ron rubbed her slit with the lollipop once more, before pushing the head into her hole, twisting it inside of her as he coated it liberally with her juices.</p>
<p>Ron popped the lollipop back into his mouth, relishing the taste of Anne as his other hand grabbed her ass cheek. He massaged the cheeks gently, before spreading them open once more, watching her pussy open before his eyes, her smaller, shining puckered hole practically winking at him. Ron brought his head closer, breathing exclusively in through his nose as he sucked his lollipop, before letting Anne's ass cheeks close. He spread them open again, moaning at the sight of her pussy lips opening for him, the sight so sexy for Ron. Ron kept massaging Anne's ass as he spread her cheeks open and closed over and over again. He could see Anne was enjoying it as her pussy just kept getting wetter and wetter, her plump lips twitching slightly as her body shook ever so gently.</p>
<p>Seeing a drop of Anne's arousal hit the floor, Ron stopped his actions. It was such a waste of his goddess' nectar. With one hand keeping her spread open, he grabbed his lollipop and started to rub it against her pussy, collecting as much of her juices as possible onto his delicious treat. It wasn't enough. The lollipop did not absorb the juices like the wipe previously did, and Anne's pussy was just getting wetter and wetter from his actions, her smell growing stronger. With great reluctance, Ron gave it up as a foolish endeavour, and slid his lollipop up to Anne's twitching anus. Lightly pressing the lollipop against it as he twisted, he knew he was losing some of her juices, but the extra taste of her ass made his lollipop so much tastier.</p>
<p>Anne felt Ron finally pull the lollipop away, allowing her to move again and bring her face back to his cock. She could see Ron's hands were free, the lollipop in his mouth as he reached forward with both hands. Anne took a deep breath knowing what was coming next, barely managing to close her lips again before the tip pushed lightly against them. Ron's hands groped and massaged her breasts as his cock pulsed against her lips, smearing them in a fresh wave of pre-cum. Once more the pre-cum slowly trickled down, blocking her nose and making Anne's head spin with the smell with the extra bonus of having his lingering taste in her mouth and tongue. Ron's large hands massaging her sensitive breasts and nipples making Anne climax.</p>
<p>She barely managed to keep her lips sealed as her body shook, her back arching further, pushing her chest into Ron's hands and her face harder against his cock, her nose now pressed up to the underside of it as her pussy gushed onto the matt underneath her. She was light headed, she could barely breath, and she loved every second of it, not ever able to record having such a good orgasm before. Eventually the need for air broke through her high, as she was forced to move away from the one thing she wanted most right now. She wasted no time opening her mouth once free of his cock, licking up his delicious pre-cum in her mouth as she cleaned her lips and pushed her ass back towards Ron's face.</p>
<p>Ron could tell Anne's climaxed, he could feel and see the way her body reacted. But he honestly did not expect Anne's pussy to be so wet. As he reached out to touch her heavenly soft ass again, spreading her open, he had to use every ounce of his willpower to not lick her clean once he saw her hole. Her wet pussy hole was flexing in the aftermath of her climax and Ron moaned lowly, imaging said hole around his cock. He pushed the much smaller head of the lollipop insider her hole, he was nearly done with the treat, and honestly, it was nothing compared to what he truly wanted, his mind taunting him with his memory of licking Betty's pussy, but with the taste and shape of Anne instead. Ron was unaware of his tongue flicking outside his open panting mouth, mimicking the actions he wished he could perform.</p>
<p>Pulling the lollipop from Anne and inserting it back into his mouth, both of his hands massaged Anne's ass, more roughly this time as he desires and want were almost breaking him down. He moved his head as close as he could without touching her, as he spread her ass open, making her pussy spread open wider, a fresh wave of her smell hitting him hard and making his head spin as he breathed heavily through his nose, the more focused rush of air hitting Anne's sensitive post climax pussy and making it practically shiver in delight in front of Ron with the additional actions of his rougher groping of her ass and tickling teasing breath.</p>
<p>Anne felt relief when she heard a crunch. A clear sign Ron, whether he wanted to or not, had finished his lollipop. She knew if Ron pushed any further right now, she could not stop him, she wanted it just as bad. She had to regain control of herself and the situation. So she pulled her ass away, Ron's hands leaving her ass, but before she could move away far enough, she felt Ron spank her and Anne froze, she had pushed herself up with her hands, her legs slightly bent so she could push herself up and she felt Ron slap her other ass cheek. Anne had to bite her lip and suppress the moan. Ron's massage of her ass made it feel weird, and dare she say it, almost good? Either way she could not move for reasons beyond her at the moment.</p>
<p>Ron slapped Anne's other cheek again, loving how it made her soft flesh giggle, her ass glowing and turning red. Ron let her ass stop shaking before slapping the other cheek. Over and over again he slapped Anne's cheeks watching them grow red. Hearing a muted moan from Anne only encouraged Ron as he slapped her harder and harder. Her now red ass cheeks having a white hand print for a moment after each slap. The hand print of Ron's hand seemed so small compared to her large ass. With one particularly hard slap, he heard Anne moan loudly, and before his eyes he saw her pussy twitch, shake and flex as Anne had another climax, her pussy dripping her increased wetness all over the floor. Ron placed his hands under her pussy, not touching it, but collecting her juices in his cupped hands.</p>
<p>Anne looked between her legs, feeling Ron's hands and seeing him collect her juices like a dehydrated man collecting rain water. She could not believe she orgasmed so quickly after her last due to spanking alone. It seemed Ron found a pleasurable way to punish her if her teasing ever went too far Anne thought to herself, eager to experience it again. She watched as her juices dropped slower and slower, before Ron pulled his hands backs, and he drank it down, allowing Anne to stand up fully. She turned to see Ron's eyes closed, clearly swirling her juices in his mouth, tasting her as much as he could before he audibly gulped, he started to lick the fingers of one hand, Anne walked up to Ron, and kneeling with her legs spread open, took his other hand, licking and sucking his fingers herself. Feeling bad for taking his treat, she rubbed her pussy with a free hand, moaning around Ron's fingers as her pussy was finally touched properly.</p>
<p>Once she cleaned Ron's hand, she stood up, offering the hand she used to rub herself to Ron, who wasted no time sucking in several of her fingers. His mouth was like a vacuum, cleaning her in moments, before with a quiet pop he freed her hand. For a moment, neither did anything, their heavy breathing the only thing they heard as they stared into each others eyes, sparkling in the low light.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that?” Anne asked huskily. Ron smiled, not his normal goofy one, but one full of confidence.</p>
<p>“Yes, very much so.” Ron's eyes trailed down to her quivering pussy, which was begging for attention. “Although not as much as you apparently. I thought this was supposed to be my reward?” Ron teased. Anne smiled, tongue darting out to wet her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh we are not done yet.” Anne said saucily, making Ron's grin widen into his goofy one. Anne turned and headed for the shower, turning it on. For what was about to happened, she would wanted it to be in here to make it easier to clean. She felt Ron step up behind her as she waited for the water to be the right temp, his cock sliding between her slick thighs as he groped her breasts and kissed her neck. Anne could not help the deep moan that left her throat as she pushed back against him, one hand holding his head against her neck, the other went to her pussy, before she felt her fingers ghost over his pulsing cock. She lightly trailed her fingers over his cock, not quite touching him, making Ron shudder against her ghosting touch.</p>
<p>“Tease.” Ron moaned into her neck, before pulling on her nipples making Anne gasp in pleasure and pain.</p>
<p>“Hmm,  you know you love it.” Anne breathed out. Ron's hand felt amazing as he was quickly finding out what she liked. Pulling Ron's head free of her neck by grabbing his hair, she turned her head to kiss him on the lips. Anne started to rock her hips, making his length slide between her wet pussy lips, each thrust back making her sore ass slam into his pelvis, bringing her a spike of pleasure as Ron continued to play with her tits. Another pull on her nipples made Anne gasp and open her lips. Ron opened his lips to match, both waiting for the other to bring their tongue into the mix. They waited, Anne sliding her hips back and forth all the while, each literally taking the other's breath away, before Anne reluctantly pulled away, coming back to her senses.</p>
<p>She grabbed Ron's hands with her own, stopping their actions, she walked forward into the shower, now the right tempature, Ron's cock sliding free from her thighs, slick with her juices. Anne looked over her shoulder, as she pulled Ron into the shower with her. A smouldering intensity to her eyes that made Ron shiver in delight as he followed. Anne let one of Ron's hands go, as he closed the door behind him, activating the rest of the shower. As Ron stepped closer, Anne's free hand softly guided his cock, sliding it between her ass cheeks as she pushed her hips back against him, leaning forwards. She let go of his other hand, bracing them against the wall as she took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. She looked back over her shoulder at Ron.</p>
<p>“Fuck my ass.” Anne said huskily, feeling Ron's cock pulse between her cheeks at the suggestion. “Slide your cock between my cheeks as your balls slap my pussy.” Anne moaned as Ron started to slowly do as he was told, sliding his cock between her ass cheeks, that Anne had to clench lightly to grip his cock between them. “But... But tell me when your... oh.” Anne could not finish, as Ron rammed his hips forward, finally slapping his balls against her pussy. Her sore ass felt the stubble she could not see in the low light of Ron's prickly pubes growing back, adding to her pleasure as her red sore cheeks was stimulated by the light pain, bringing greater pleasure.</p>
<p>“What are you trying to say.” Ron whispered, as he slowly slid his hips back. Anne moaned, she loved when Ron teased her in such a manner.</p>
<p>“Stop and tell me. Oh.” Ron slammed his hips forward once more. “Stop and tell me when your about to cum.” Anne rushed out, knowing Ron would keep interrupting her with his actions if she did not. She waited for Ron to slap his hips forward again, drawing another moan from them both this time before she continued. “I got a special finish for you.” Anne moaned out. She felt Ron's hands grip her hips, allowing him the grip to speed up his actions.</p>
<p>Ron loved the sight and feel of his cock sliding between Anne's shining red orbs of perfection that was her ass. Each time he thrusted forward he felt her clench tighter around him, as her ass bounced from the force of his thrust, drawing a moan from him to match her own. He could feel his balls slap her pussy, her juices clinging to them, heavier and more sticky then the free flowing water showering over them, creating a light mist of steam. Anne's body glowed from the wetness brought about from the shower and the dim lighting, making his goddess truly look divine. Still, as he pulled his hips back once more he thought, 'She is my goddess, time to bring us both joy'. Creating a dual audible slap of his pelvis against her ass and a micro second later his balls against her pussy, followed by their respective moans. The song of their first time making love to one another.</p>
<p>Anne's eyes were closed, lightly panting between each moan. She could not believe this felt so good for her. Ron's pulsating cock sliding over her anus, stimulating her last virgin hole. His large balls slapping against the entirety of her pussy, even her clit. She could never recall feeling such pleasure, each thrust bringing it to new heights as her panting got heavier and heavier, her moans louder and louder as her orgasm was building in her. Eager to return the pleasure to Ron, she clenched her ass randomly, unable to hold back the tight clench with each thrust. She felt Ron pulling further and further back, the hard ridge of his dick head scraping lightly over her anus. Part of her worried about Ron pulling to far back and thrusting inside of her ass, she was not ready for that based on Betty's warning, never mind the situation with James. She started to thrust her hips back when she felt the head start to touch her anus, getting rid of that chance.</p>
<p>Ron could not take his eyes off his goddess. The heat of the water was making her lightly tanned skin glow even more radiantly as she heated up. The mist of steam from the water and their own hot bodies caressing his goddess. He started to move his thumbs, rubbing them against Anne's hips as he felt his pleasure grow, his tempo increasing with his pleasure. Anne's ass clenching around him felt incredible, her soft ass thrusting back against him showing him her own eagerness. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, but he focused all he could on holding it back, wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.</p>
<p>Anne could feel Ron's balls twitching against her pussy with each slap, his red hot cock practically vibrating between her cheeks as he was so close to his own release. She could feel her own approaching, she just had to hope Ron remembered her last request, as she was unlikely to stop herself from slamming back against Ron otherwise, eager to trigger her own climax.</p>
<p>“I'm... I'm close.” Ron grunted in warning, barely able to hold back his own climax any more. Anne pulled away from Ron, making him moan in disappointment and pleasure as his cock slipped free of her ass. Anne said nothing as she span around, spreading her legs open as she squatted, one of her own hands rubbing her pussy and clit.</p>
<p>“Finish in my mouth.” Anne moaned, before opening her mouth wide inches from his cock her tongue out. As her other hand played with a nipple, drawing her own pleasure out. The sight of Anne playing with herself, begging for his cum with her mouth open wide was the right trigger to bring Ron's climax out, as he gripped his cock and aimed it at Anne's open mouth.</p>
<p>Anne was not expecting the fierce ejaculation from Ron, the first shot of cum filling her mouth completely and splashing against her throat and up and out of her nose before she managed the first swallow. His smell and taste overwhelmed her sense. She was forced to close her eyes, as Ron aimed his next, thankfully softer shot of semen all over her face, as she only managed to swallow half. Anne gulped down the cum as fast as she could as she plunged three fingers into her pussy, triggering her own climax, which she kept kept fingering. Ron kept firing one shot of cum into her mouth, giving her time to swallow it by painting her body with his cum with the next shot. Ron's moans of pleasure all she could hear through the storm of her pleasure.</p>
<p>Ron loved the sight of Anne's open mouth gargling down his cum as quickly as she could, her throat opened and closing with each gulp visible due to her open mouth. He painted Anne's body with the excess, the shower slowly washing it away allowing him to coat her over and over again, before his ejaculation started to die down. He saw Anne's eyes open as the last shot fell short slightly of her mouth, breaking the white mask that covered her face. She leaned forward, her lips slightly enclosed on his head, securing his hole in her mouth as her tongue slowly circled the little of his head inside of her mouth, coaxing out all the cum she could. The hand that was on her tit pressing against his pelvis, stopping him from thrusting in deeper. Eventually Ron's week long build up ended. Anne pulled back, opening her mouth to show Ron what she collected as she swallowed it down followed by a moan.</p>
<p>Anne could not believe she kissed and lightly sucked Ron's cock, but his cum tasted too good. She knew it shouldn't, but in the moment she didn't care as her own climax finally started to die down with his. With a moan of satisfaction, she looked down at her body. Seeing the thick cum slowing being washed away. Bringing her hands to action, she started to clean herself up, bringing his cum to her mouth as to not waste it. She heard Ron moan at the sight, as she looked up at him with a sexy smirk, her face still mostly covered in cum unlike the rest of her body. Ron's cock still hard in front of her. Part of her wanted to continue, but she knew if she did she would not stop until she was impaled on his cock. She came so close to sucking it after all. With a shudder at the thought, Anne finally cleaned what she could, the rest washed away by the shower.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that?” Anne asked as she stood up, leaning into Ron as she looped her arms around his neck bring him close against her, his hands settling on her ass as her pulled her closer, his cock trapped between their bodies.</p>
<p>“It was amazing, you are amazing.” Ron spoke honestly and earnestly, before kissing Anne on the lips surprising her. Her lips were cleaned by her tongue, so Ron saw no reason to hold back, tasting nothing but Anne, before pulling back. “You truly looked like a goddess, and I am truly the most blessed mortal to receive your affection.” Ron's honesty and compliment of Anne's body made her flush. Anne had to push Ron away, the temptation to go further growing.</p>
<p>“It was just as good for me.” Anne responded rather lamely in her own mind, but Ron's beaming smile showed he is glad he pleased her. Anne checked over her body and the shower, it was clean, why she wanted to finish in the shower. She pushed lightly against his chest, “Out.” She ordered as she turned the shower off. Ron nodded, letting Anne's ass free of his grip as he turned to leave.</p>
<p>Anne followed him, turning the lights back to the normal setting and grabbing a few fresh towels, handing Ron one. She had to resist her original idea of drying each other off, she was too close to the edge of giving in completely to Ron. Ron's cock was still hard, and his eyes locked onto her body. Despite just having her, he wanted more, just like she did, and not for the first time she cursed her damn morals. Getting as dry as she could in the steamy bathroom, Anne turned to the sink, brushing her teeth. As much as she wanted to enjoy the taste of Ron inside her longer, she was a doctor and such took care of her own hygiene. Ron stepping beside her to do the same. </p>
<p>Anne put a hand on her tummy as she brushed her teeth, she felt so full of his cum. She could not imagine what it would be like sucking it directly from the source and not letting so much go to waste. She made a mental note to talk to Betty, and get advice for handling Ron's massive cock when the time eventually came, remembering Betty's warning. Rinsing with mouthwash, Anne spat it out before heading to the bathroom, last towel in hand. As she dried the last of the moisture off her body, the room not steamy like the bathroom, she saw Ron leave the bathroom, turning the light off and closing the door. His cock softened slightly but still was at full growth, giving it a curved arch in front of him, bobbing as he walked.</p>
<p>Anne handed the towel to Ron, as he dried himself off like she did, before he pulled the covers back of the bed, climbing in and turning to face Anne, his arms open. Anne smiled as she entered bed herself, turning her back to Ron, feeling his cock slide between her still sore ass cheeks before he pulled her flush against him and pulling the covers up. Anne rest her head on his left arm, the hand resting on her breast, feeling her heartbeat, his other hand resting on her full naval, rubbing it softly.</p>
<p>“I missed this the most, my goddess.” Ron whispered to her.</p>
<p>“So did I.” Anne turned her head to look at Ron. “I love you.” She said with all the emotion she could muster as Ron kissed her lightly.</p>
<p>“And I love you, now and forever.” Ron vowed, as he settled his head back against the pillow, Anne turning her head back as she snuggled into a comfy position. Their recent actions and lack of sleep made them fall asleep quickly, both with a smile on their faces. They felt like they were back where they belonged.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Morning came to soon for Ron's and Anne's liking, broken from their peaceful sleep broken by the alarm clock. They were better rested then they was all week previous, but still not back to full.</p>
<p>“Morning beautiful.” Ron greeted with a kiss to Anne's hair, before a yawn escaped him.</p>
<p>“Hmm, good morning my love.” Anne returned, wiggling her ass against the hard cock trapped between it. Her ass cheeks no longer felt sore. Sadly her bladder ruined the moment, and with a sigh of frustration, broke free of Ron's loving embrace to head to the bathroom. Ron soon joined her, heading for the sink first to brush his teeth. They swapped after Anne was finished. Ron being the gentleman he was and lifting the toilet seat and closing it after. Anne headed to the shower and turned it on, before turning and stopping Ron.</p>
<p>“What?” Ron was confused.</p>
<p>“As much as I would love for you to join me. After last night I think we will be too distracted and get busy.” Anne teased, the meaning clear. “As much as I would enjoy it, we do have a timetable to keep.” Ron pouted but nodded, as Anne used the shower first, Ron waiting for his turn after. “If you are good we might have a repeat of last night tonight.” Anne teased, wiggling her ass for Ron as she said it.</p>
<p>“Damn tease.” Ron moaned, making Anne laugh softly. Ron enjoyed the show of Anne cleaning herself, and she did indeed make it a show for Ron. As she left the shower, her fingers ghosted over his cock as she claimed one of the last few fresh towels from cupboard, swinging her hips and ass as she headed out of the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Don't forget to shave down there, you're growing back.” Anne told Ron before she left. “The lotion for after is in the basket.” Ron made his way to the sink, grabbing a fresh razor and heading for the shower, shaving and cleaning himself, getting ready for the day ahead. He mused to himself he would have to get used to his pubic hair maintenance.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron was the first downstairs, Anne taking longer due to her hair and make up. As Ron and Rufus planned the day before, Rufus was waiting for Ron, having managed to travel from Ron's home to here, although Ron was not sure how he got inside.</p>
<p>“Morning buddy, ready for breakfast?” Ron greeted, getting a thumbs up and a chirp of agreement as they entered the kitchen, Rufus climbing up the counter. Ron decided on omelettes this morning as he began cooking, hearing the sounds upstairs of Anne getting her kids up and ready for the school day.</p>
<p>“RUFUS!” The twins shouted in excitement as they entered the kitchen, taking Rufus to the table as they began to inform their honorary triplet all about their recent trip to Florida and all the fun they had. Ron smiled as he cooked, always happy when Rufus got along with others, and after him Rufus liked the twins the best, always getting involved in their madness when he could.</p>
<p>“Ron?” Kim asked confused as she entered the kitchen with her mother.</p>
<p>“Morning KP!” Ron greeted with a smile. He turned to see Kim's frown of confusion turn to a small smile as she saw him in a better mood.</p>
<p>“I can see your feeling better, what brought this on?” Kim asked. Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>“Got Rufus back yesterday, everything else just seemed to fall into place and well, ya know. The Ronshine is back.” Ron winked at Kim. Kim walked over and gave Ron a quick hug from behind.</p>
<p>“I'm glad to see your happy again.” Kim said, before breaking the hug. “Although... I'm sorry to say I cannot walk with you this morning.” Kim said, thinking Ron came over to see her, not knowing he stayed the night. Ron was confused.</p>
<p>“Why not?” He asked.</p>
<p>“She.” Jim started.</p>
<p>“Has.” Tim followed.</p>
<p>“A.” Jim continued.</p>
<p>“New.” Tim added.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend.” They both finished, before turning to each other and making faking gagging noises and funny faces. Ron laughed at their actions.</p>
<p>“So who is it Kim? And why can we not walk together?” Ron asked. Kim turned her glare from the twins as she looked back at Ron.</p>
<p>“Her new boyfriend rides a motorcycle.” Anne explained as she entered the kitchen, joining in the twin's teasing of her daughter. Kim threw her arms in exasperation when her mother joined in, heading to the fridge for the OJ and taking it to the table after grabbing enough glasses for everyone.</p>
<p>“He is not my boyfriend.” Kim argued with a mutter, but all heard the whispered “yet.” Ron and Anne chuckled. The twins back to talking to Rufus.</p>
<p>“So who is it?” Ron asked again, Anne joining him briefly, taking the completed omelettes to the table.</p>
<p>“Did you see the new transfer student?” Kim asked. Ron shook his head no. “Well it's him, his name is Eric and I think you will like him.” Kim said.</p>
<p>“As long as your happy Kim, I'm happy.” Ron said, making Kim smile. She did not want the drama of her best friend and new crush being at odds with each other. Ron plated up the last omelette, taking the last few plates to the table. Rufus had pure cheese, while the others had things added depending on what they liked. Anne's and Kim's being more healthy with onions, peppers and mushrooms, while Ron's and the twin's were filled with cheese and bacon and ham with a few peppers for a kick.</p>
<p>The group settled in to enjoy their food, Kim rushing faster than Ron for a change, but the reason was clear as she barely managed to finish before a horn sounded outside.</p>
<p>“That's Eric, see you at school Ron. Bye Mum, bye tweebs.” Kim said as she grabbed her bag and rushed outside. Tim and Jim made faces at each other again, fake retching.</p>
<p>“Boys, finish up. Mrs Jones will be here soon.” Anne admonished her two youngest lightly, who nodded, wanting to finish Ron's delicious food.</p>
<p>“Mrs Jones?” Ron asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“After I dropped the two off last week, I ran into a nurse from work and we got talking. She knew I'm on leave, but also on-call. Her hours have been fixed to allow her to pick up and drop her son off and so offered to car pool.” Anne chuckled lightly. “She even offered to help look after the two if I get called in. The three boys are friends, but I'm sure that offer will disappear once she witnesses the chaos these two bring.” Anne teased her two youngest.</p>
<p>“Hey!” The twins moaned and pouted, but they had a small grin, knowing it was the truth. Anne already had a serious talk about it with the two previous. They would behave, barely. And absolutely no breaking anything or rockets. Ron chuckled, before another, different sounding horn sounded.</p>
<p>“Boys.” Anne started, getting out of the way as the duo left the table and grabbed their school bags, leaving the house.</p>
<p>“I best head to school as well.” Ron said, finishing his meal and taking the dishes he could carry to the sink, everybody had finished their meal and little more than crumbs remained. Ron turned to see Anne close, as she closed the distance and kissed Ron, her arms around his neck and his settling onto her hips. He did not want to feel her wondrous ass and get worked up before school.</p>
<p>“Have a great day love.” Anne said, breaking her hold over him as she walked away upstairs. She had a bunch of towels to wash. Ron turned to see Rufus' shocked expression. Hearing was one thing, but seeing Ron and Anne was still shocking to the small pink naked rodent.</p>
<p>“Come on buddy.” Rufus climbed into Ron's pocket as Ron grabbed his school bad and headed to school.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>“Hey Felix.” Ron greeted as he walked into school.</p>
<p>“Hey Ron. Nice to see you back to normal.” Felix said as he wheeled over to roll next to Ron, exchanging a fist bump, both heading in the same direction as they had their first class together.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry about moping so much, seems I just missed Rufus.” Ron fake explained, as Rufus popped his head out of his pocket at hearing his name.</p>
<p>“Hey Rufus.” Felix greeted, Rufus waved back and cheeped, before going back into the pocket to rest. “Either way Ron, glad you are back to normal.”</p>
<p>“Me too buddy.” Ron said, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“Well, look who it is, if it ain't the loser.” A distinct voice stopped the two. Bonnie watched Ron walk in, she did not like to see Ron happy, and wanted to put him down once more.</p>
<p>“Hey Bon-Bon, how are you doing?” Ron asked nicely as he turned to look at Bonnie, she is with Tara, more than a few people looking at them.</p>
<p>“Don't call me that you loser.” Bonnie snapped, before smirking. “I see Kim has still dumped your ass to hang around the new hottie.” Bonnie fired back. Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>“She has a new crush, I'm not surprised.” Ron said simply, before smirking at Bonnie. “Jealous Kim has the new 'hottie' and not you?” Ron returned, shocking most as he normally just ignored Bonnie. He cocked his head to one side. “Or did you came try your chances with me with Kim out of the way.” Ron said,wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and shocking everybody into silence, even Bonnie as she turned red in anger and embarrassment. Ron clearly looked Bonnie up and down. She was dressed in her normal tight fashionable clothes that showed of her figure, but compared to the women Ron had been with, she was nothing. “Sorry, but your not my type.” Ron said as he turned and started to walk away.</p>
<p>“Pfft, as if Loser.” Bonnie tried to recover. “If I ever showed you even the slightest attention, you will be hanging off my every word, like before.” Bonnie said referencing to Ron's old millionaire status. Ron turned to look at Bonnie.</p>
<p>“I've grown, and while you have a nice body. The sour personality is like adding spoilt milk to my favourite cereal, it completely ruins the appeal.” Ron fired back with a small smirk, walking away as the other students started to laugh. Ron's description of Bonnie's body and personality being pretty spot on.</p>
<p>“What you laughing at.” Bonnie snapped at the others, silencing them, her face flush with humiliation and rage. When she turned back to fire at Ron, he was gone with Felix. Bonnie fumed, and plotted her revenge, stomping her way to her own classroom. Meanwhile around the corner.</p>
<p>“Man I cannot believe you talked to Bonnie like that.” Felix said, chuckling lightly. “Are you not worried she will get revenge?” Felix asked. Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>“She has words, and they cannot hurt me, not like I have a reputation she can damage.” Ron said honestly. His complete disregard for the food chain made him all but immune to Bonnie's normal attempts at bullying and control. She would also not dare to hit him due to Kim, she was confident, not foolish to start a physical fight with Kim.</p>
<p>“Something has changed with you.” Felix deduced shrewdly, before smiling brighter. “But I like this new, more confident Ron.” Ron chuckled.</p>
<p>“I like the new me too.” Ron agreed, as he opened the classroom door for Felix.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>“Hey Ron.” Monique greeted as she sat down at the lunch table with Ron, Felix and Zita, who joined her boyfriend at lunch. “I heard you gave it to Bonnie this morning.” Monique's grin was positively predatory. Ron just shrugged, swallowing his bite of food.</p>
<p>“Just spoke how I see things, nothing more.” Ron explained, it was honestly nothing more than that.</p>
<p>“Still, be careful 'kay?” Monique suggested. “She's been in a right mood all day, I can see her plotting something.” Ron shrugged, uncaring.</p>
<p>“What can she do?” He asked aloud, drawing strange looks from the others at the table. They all had a healthy respect for the power Bonnie wielded in school. Whatever Monique was about to say was interrupted as Kim and a new person who must be Eric joined them.</p>
<p>“Hey Ron, this is Eric. Eric, this is Ron.” Kim greeted. Ron held his hand out to the tall, buff blonde person with Kim. He could clearly see why Kim was attracted to Eric.</p>
<p>“Hey Eric, nice to meet you.” Eric accepted the handshake with a chuckle. Something to Ron felt off about Eric's hand, but the handshake ended before he could figure it out.</p>
<p>“We met before, but you was moping so much Kim could not get your attention.” Eric explained. Ron rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Sorry about, was just worried about my little buddy at the vets. Rufus?” Ron called to his pocket, as said rodent climbed and on to the table, he normally hid in the cafeteria as he was not allowed in due to health codes or something.</p>
<p>“Huh cool, a naked mole rat.” Eric said, making Ron smile as he correctly identified Rufus. Eric stuck a finger out to Rufus. “Hello Rufus, I'm Eric.” He introduced himself. Rufus sniffed Eric finger, a strange expression on his face, before reluctantly shaking the offered finger with his paw. He soon scurried back into Ron's pocket, before he got into trouble, something was off with the new human.</p>
<p>“Well it seems you got Rufus' seal of approval.” Ron joked, before taking another bite of food.</p>
<p>“So Ron, what was this I heard about you insulting Bonnie?” Kim asked.</p>
<p>“Did I insult her?” Ron asked, feigning ignorance despite knowing he did, he shrugged. “She was trying to wind me up about you hanging around with Eric.” Kim had a guilty look on her face but Ron waved away her concern, literally. “Don't worry about it, I'm not mad, just treat me to Beuno Nacho after school and we're good.” Ron tried to coerce a free meal from Kim.</p>
<p>“Deal.” Kim agreed, she did miss Ron over the past week as well. “I'll have to skip out on the ride home today.” Kim said to Eric.</p>
<p>“No problem, I understand, you guys are good friends.” Eric seemed to slightly stress the word friends as Kim and Ron nodded.</p>
<p>“Ever since Pre-K” They said together.</p>
<p>“Jinx you owe me a soda.” Kim fired first. Ron fake moaned.</p>
<p>“Fine, you get the meal I'll get the drinks then.” Ron turned to the others. “So what else have I missed the past week while I've been moping?” Ron asked, continuing the small talk. Meanwhile on a adjacent table, Bonnie listened in and fumed.</p>
<p>'What can I do eh? Nothing I can do?' Those words ringed in Bonnie's head as she stood up and left. She knew what Ron's final class was, and she had some people to talk to.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Ron was getting dressed in the locker room, after showering following the gym class. The locker was suspiciously empty before Brick and a dozen of the bigger footballers entered. Ron, with nothing more than his pants and shoes on, turned to look at them, as he sprayed some deodorant under his arms.</p>
<p>“Hey Brick, what can I do for you?” Ron asked, despite having a strong idea why the group were here in an empty locker room with him. This screamed Bonnie.</p>
<p>“You've been talking shit about my girl.” Brick said in what he thought was a menacing manner, as he cracked his knuckles. “You got to pay for that.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Ron asked, putting his deodorant away and pulling his two tops on in one movement. The simple question and lack of fear confused Brick and the others into not taking opportunity of Ron's greatest moment of weakness. Ron closed his locker and shouldered his bag.</p>
<p>“Why? Because... because.” Brick was not the sharpest tool in the shed, he used to doing what he was told. “You got to be put back into your place.” He eventually parroted Bonnie's words.</p>
<p>“What place?” Ron asked back, further confusing Brick and his goons. “Besides, if we get caught Mr. Barkin will have our hides.” That caused a few of Brick's goons to step back, fearing Coach Barkin's wrath on the training field. Brick, tired of the confusion, and only knowing what Bonnie told him to do, fell into old habits that saved his his ass more than once on the football field. He roared, charging forward with one hand held out to grab Ron and he missed. Brick blinked, he rushed past Ron? He thought turning to see Ron now between him and the rest of his friends.</p>
<p>“What?” Brick was confused, but he was angrier now. “Get him!” He shouted at the others as he moved back to tangle with Ron. It was the last thing any of them remembered.</p>
<p>“I do not have time for this. And Betty will kill me if I turned up to training roughed up.” Ron muttered to himself as Brick and the rest slumped against lockers and fell to the floor. He quickly struck a nerve at the end of each of their jaws, knocking them out quickly but painlessly, a trick he learned at Yamanouchi. They would not even have a bruise when they woke up. Ron left the locker room, and he saw Bonnie and a few of her friends around her, their jaws dropping as Ron walked out without a care in the world, not beaten to a pulp like they expected. “Later Bon-Bon.” Ron teased with a wink as he left them behind, he had to meet Kim outside and head to Beuno Nacho.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>After walking to Beuno Nacho with Kim, where Eric was waiting for them having driven his motorcycle there, Ron and Kim caught back up and Ron got to know Eric better. Ron eventually excused himself saying he had a lot of homework to catch up on, but really had to get ready for GJ training. He did have homework to catch up on, but he was not worried about that, he could do it later.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you back in a good mood.” Betty greeted as Ron entered her office, a small smirk on her lips. “How was Anne's reward?” Betty teased. Ron blushed slightly at the reminder, not expecting that.</p>
<p>“Great.” He coughed out, not comfortable talking about his sexual experiences with others yet. “So the training?” Ron asked, hoping to get back on track. Betty hummed, but nodded, she could always tease Ron more later in private. She got up and Ron followed as she lead the way to the training room. She could oversee Ron's training now the awkwardness of last week was resolved. She took her place at the trainer's podium, which viewed a dozen screens showing video feed of various camera's recording the obstacle course she set up in advance, able to watch Ron and record it for later review. Ron took his place at the start, having done this before.</p>
<p>“Go.” Betty instructed, starting the stop watch as Ron began the obstacle course. Betty's eye immediately narrowed. Ron was not as fast or fluid as he was before. Ron was completing the course, but stumbling through it. It reminded her of the footage GJ salvaged from villains lairs after Team Possible stopped a plot, but not what she knew Ron could do based on his last performance in this room. “What the hell was that?” Betty demanded as Ron finally finished, shocking him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ron asked fearfully. He knew he did it half hearted, but he has a promise to keep to Yamanouchi. Betty's eye narrowed in anger.</p>
<p>“Follow me.” Betty growled, leaving the training room and heading back to the office. She did not want to publicly rebuke Ron where anybody in GJ could watch. Ron nervously followed behind. He gulped as he took his seat seeing the anger directed at him from Betty. “So, let's try again. What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>“I don't.” Ron was interrupted as Betty slammed her hand on her desk.</p>
<p>“Don't lie to me.” Betty hissed. She took a deep breath, calming herself down before continuing. “That was frankly pathetic to the week before, where you was half focused and still blitzed through the course. So this time the truth, what are you hiding? Why are you hiding it?” Betty asked fiercely.</p>
<p>“I-I cannot say.” Ron admitted. Betty growled lowly. “I'm sorry I made a promise.” That caused Betty to stop, knowing Ron's character enough to know she could not force him if he made an honest promise. Instead she sat and thought, what could Ron be hiding and why? Ron shifted nervously as Betty's impressive law enforcement mind started to connect the clue's she knew about Ron, thinking over his history, before her eye widened in realisation.</p>
<p>“Is this about Yamanouchi?” Betty correctly guessed, surprising Ron.</p>
<p>“How.. What ever do you mean?” Ron tried to cover his slip up. But Betty's smile told him he failed.</p>
<p>“Look, I know enough about Yamanouchi as many of their graduates join GJ.” Betty admitted, shocking Ron as he did not know that. “Not everything, they are even more secretive than us.” Betty explained. “But it's the only explanation as it's one of the few times you was outside of my sight since I started to monitor Team Possible.” Betty folded her hands in front of her. “So, what are you hiding?” Betty pressed.</p>
<p>“Look. Okay they trained me when we did the whole school transfer thing and asked me to keep my skills hidden, that's all I can say and even that might be too much.” Ron admitted. Betty sighed, but understood.</p>
<p>“Fine, I can understand that.” She did have plenty of secrets of her own after all. “But you do not have to hide your skills here, I cannot train you if I do not know what you can do.” Betty explained, but saw Ron was still unconvinced. “Look, I'm sure the Master Sensei of Yamanouchi would understand and would want you to train further, am I wrong?” Betty pressed.</p>
<p>“Yeah... I can see him saying that.” Ron admitted. The fact she knew the title of who oversaw Yamanouchi put him at ease some. “Fine, I won't hold back here, but I won't be showing off in missions, I'm still the sidekick and distraction after all.” Ron tried. Betty shook her head exasperated.</p>
<p>“Fine, but promise me this.” Betty said seriously. “If people's lives are ever in danger, you stop holding back.” She was surprised by the steel that came into Ron's eyes as she all but implied he did otherwise.</p>
<p>“I will not risk anybody's life for any secret. I would rather accept any punishment for breaking it.” Ron said seriously. Betty sighed in relief. Still she would have to try and get a hold of Yamanouchi and see if they can tell her more, maybe drag them into Ron's training seeing as they were involved in the past. She really did not know much about that school and it honestly frustrated her as the head of a global intelligence agency.</p>
<p>“Fine, you are free to go, I expect your best tomorrow.” Betty said, Ron was about to open his mouth, but Betty shook her head, guessing what he was about to say. “No, I'm still mad at you for lying to me. No matter the reason. Leave.” Betty ordered. Ron knew better to argue. He headed for the locker room and showers, although he skipped the shower as he didn't break a sweat, but changed into his street clothes as he headed back home. He did have some homework to try and do before heading over to Anne's tonight.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: Wow guys, a total of 5k hits over the three sites this is posted on in just 4 days? I did not expect that sort of response for such an old fandom, but I hope you all are enjoying it. Thanks to all those who left a comment/review and hope to hear more from others on what they liked and would like to see. Next chapter Vivian returns. However do not expect it to be updated as fast as the other chapter's have been, it'll probably be a week or two. Until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One More Issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An: So far have received a few good names, and a few that made me laugh so much I'll probably name a chapter, or rename a older one. Thanks for your suggestions, keep them coming, once I got a few more good ones I'll make a poll for people to vote on... somehow. Additionally the only girl who meets the criteria people have suggested adding is Miss Kyoko. Got to say I am very tempted and cannot believe I forgot about her, still, let me know you think as I did ultimately decide to let the readers pick the final girl.</p>
<p>Milf Hunter:<br/>Chapter 8: One More Issue</p>
<p>Ron had completed a few sets of the easier homework, little more than multiple choice review work, when the house phone rang. Setting down his pen Ron answered.</p>
<p>“Hello, Stoppable residence, Ron speaking.” </p>
<p>“Hey Ron, can you come over?” The unmistakable voice of Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Currently in the middle of my homework, is it important?” Normally Ron would jump at any excuse to ditch his homework, but he hated detention with Mr Barkin more.</p>
<p>“I would say so.” Anne responded surprising Ron.</p>
<p>“Fine I will be over in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“See you soon.” Anne ended before hanging up the phone. Ron put the phone down with minor confusion. Not like Anne to tell him not to be responsible and do his homework, so figuring it was important he quickly packed his stuff away in a messy manner.</p>
<p>“Rufus, got to go out for a bit, I'll bring back Beuno Nacho!” Ron called upstairs, Rufus playing Everquest on his computer. Ron barely heard Rufus' confirmation before he closed and locked the door behind him.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>“So what's up?” Ron asked as he entered Anne's home, no sign of anybody else in the house. Too quiet for the twins and he knew Kim was with Eric.</p>
<p>“I just got a call from the Space centre.” Anne started, her voice worryingly neutral. “From a Dr. Porter.” Anne added as understanding dawned on Ron's face.</p>
<p>“Oh, what did she want?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“You.” Anne said simply, and Ron could tell she was not best pleased. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. Anne was stiff, resisting it at first, before eventually melting into Ron's embrace her arms hugging him back.</p>
<p>“So what did she want exactly?” Ron asked, knowing Vivian would not be so direct with Anne.</p>
<p>“She said she wanted to talk you about the delivery or some nonsense.” Anne was not fooled, she knew what happened with Ron and Vivian before after all. “But based on what you told me, she is looking for either a booty call, or to get your information to set up future booty calls.” Anne shrewdly deduced. Ron sighed.</p>
<p>“I best go and see her and sort it out then.” Not that a part of Ron was not looking forward to it if Anne was correct, however he did not like seeing her upset, however marginally. She was trying her best to deal with the weird situation Ron found himself in after all.</p>
<p>“I'm coming with you.” Anne said firmly, breaking the hug.</p>
<p>“What, why?” Ron asked confused. Anne sighed.</p>
<p>“Betty asked me to explain your situation to Vivian, remember?” Anne reminded Ron and she honestly should not have accepted. She kind of forgot about the whole admitting to James' work colleague what she was doing, and getting Vivian caught up. Understanding dawned on Ron's face.</p>
<p>“You know I can try to explain it all myself if you feel uncomfortable with it?” Ron offered, but Anne shook her head.</p>
<p>“Knowing you, you will just fumble around and make it sound worse, or be quickly distracted and end up fucking her.” Anne's eyes narrowed slightly at that. “Besides, I got some rules to set up for her... just like I did with Betty.” Anne would be damned if some random woman could fuck Ron whenever she wanted if she couldn't. “Come on, I'll drive.” Anne said, pushing Ron slightly towards the door. Getting the message Ron left the house as Anne locked up.</p>
<p>“Where are the twins?” Ron asked as Anne walked to unlock the car.</p>
<p>“They are at Mrs Jones' still. Told her something came up regarding James' work and I had to head to the space centre for a bit.” Anne explained as she entered the car, Ron following. It was not long before they were on the road.</p>
<p>“So how are we getting in?” Ron asked, making Anne sigh.</p>
<p>“Ron, can we drive in quiet? I'm busy thinking on how I will handle this situation and preparing myself for it.” Anne admitted. Ron nodded and looked out the window. Anne felt a little bad and turned on the radio, just so neither is sat in what might have been an uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>Getting inside was surprisingly easy. Vivian having notified Frank and had a pass ready for Ron. Anne was a surprise for Frank, but considering her husband was one of the highest ranked employees he saw no harm, not like she could do much wrong if she wanted to with all the cameras. Anne and Ron made their way through the space centre without problem, it was slightly more busier than the last time Ron visited, and luckily for Anne her husband and his work was on the other side of the centre, near the large runway and launching pad to test out rockets. With the keypass in Ron's hand present, the entered Vivian's lab without problems.</p>
<p>“Hey Ron, you know you never left me a way to contact you before you left last time and.” At this point, Vivian turned around to see Ron was not alone. “Who is she?” Vivian asked, a slight edge to her voice that caused Anne's eyes to narrow.</p>
<p>“This is Dr. Anne Possible, she offered me a ride and.” Ron was silenced as Anne walked forward into Vivian's personal space. Ron would be lying if he did not say he is slightly worried about what would happen.</p>
<p>“So you're Ron's fuck buddy huh.” Anne started off bluntly, making Ron's and Vivian's eyes go wide in shock.</p>
<p>“What.” Vivian tried to begin, but Anne cut her off again.</p>
<p>“Save the crap. Ron told me all about what happened.” Vivian looked at Ron in surprise, who had a sheepish expression on his face. “Don't worry, you're not the only one.” Anne added, shocking Vivian further. “Long story short, me and another woman hooked up with Ron before you did.” Anne sort of lied, she after all only resolved the confusion with Ron after he was with Anne, but still technically laid with him in an intimate manner first.</p>
<p>“Wait hold up.” Vivian said in surprise. “Aren't you married. To James?” Vivian asked.</p>
<p>“That is over, officially when he gets back for me to resolve it in person.” Anne told Vivian, shocking her even more.</p>
<p>“So what's this, you coming to tell me to back off your new man?” Vivian challenged back after she got slight control over herself, already plotting on how to use this information to try and get Ron to herself if Anne did what she thought she would do.</p>
<p>“No, sadly.” Anne admitted, shocking Vivian further. “Ron is so stubborn about helping people, he refused to choose. He even fell into a depression about it. As such me and the other woman who wishes to remain anonymous decided to share Ron. Question is, are you in or out?” Anne explained, dropping the final bombshell on Vivian.</p>
<p>“That is... a lot of surprising information.” Vivian finally got out, before looking at Ron. “Is what she said true?” Vivian asked Ron, who nodded in confirmation. A small wise part of his brain told him to keep quiet for now. “So what's the deal exactly.” Vivian asked Anne.</p>
<p>“Ron said you're just interested in a fuck buddy as you focus on your work, that correct?” Vivian nodded. “Well that's a similar story for the other woman, but not for me. I love him.” Anne admitted, shocking Vivian again. “He loves me, as such he sleeps with me every night and I'm his main girl, understood.” Anne admitting, shocking even Ron. They never talked about it exactly, but he could not argue with what she said. </p>
<p>“What is this, some sort of harem?” Anne thought on it, it was true, even if it was a small harem.</p>
<p>“Call it what you want, but if you want to be with Ron, there are some rules.” Anne pressed on.</p>
<p>“What sort of rules.” Anne hesitated a moment, before continuing.</p>
<p>“Until the issue with James is resolved, I will not be cheating on James and having sex with Ron, and that means other women won't be fucking Ron when I cannot.” Vivian snorted in derision.</p>
<p>“Not cheating? Look, sex is the not the de-facto line you cross to be a cheater. Have you kissed? Had intimate moments? If so you've already cheated on James.” Vivian countered Anne's argument. Anne was angry at the words, however she hated to admit she could not deny them. She would still not be crossing that line however. She would be keeping some of her morals.</p>
<p>“Whatever, I'm not here to argue that. But that's the only rule for now.” Anne responded firmly.</p>
<p>“Has the other woman had sex with him?” Anne nodded reluctantly. “So why can't I? I'm not held back like you are.”</p>
<p>“Because it's not fair on me?” Anne knew it was a weak argument at best.</p>
<p>“How about me? I have yet to have sex with him either.” Vivian countered, and Anne could not think on a response, as much as she hated the idea. </p>
<p>“Fine... you can have sex with him ONCE!” Anne eventually growled out in frustration. “The amount of times the other woman has had sex with Ron, after that you WILL wait for me to catch up.” Anne added, explaining the only once rule, before an evil smirk appeared on her face. “Also, it must be the same type of sex. Ron's first pussy will be mine.” Anne was hoping the thought of anal with Ron would put off Vivian. Ron was beet red due to embarrassment in the background. He felt like a piece of meat being haggled over.</p>
<p>“So he has to fuck my ass? That is not a problem for me.” Vivian smirked back. “You can go now if that's all.” Vivian taunted Anne with a hand waving motion, as if shooing her away.</p>
<p>“Not likely. I don't know you or trust you.” Anne said in response, not quiet aware of what she was saying.</p>
<p>“So what, you want to watch?” Vivian shrugged. “Doesn't bother me.” After her failure of her last boyfriend, Vivian experimented with fellow members of her sorority back in university, and before Ron actually preferred women, as they knew how to use their tongue properly to please her. “Coming Ron?” Vivian asked as she turned away from the shocked Anne, heading to a certain room. Ron quietly followed, looking at Anne with worry. Anne snapped out of her shock as Ron passed her, and followed him. She was expecting to be lead into a bedroom, not a lab filled with sex toys.</p>
<p>“What's this?” Anne asked in shock. Vivian looked over her shoulder as she took of her lab coat, showing she was wearing a tight purple tube top and mini skirt that showed off her curvy figure.</p>
<p>“Did Ron not tell you what I'm working on?” Anne shook her head no, still looking around the room. “I was assigned to develop some robotic sex toys, and was testing one out when Ron delivered the package from James. We got talking and he made his offer to be my fuck buddy.” Vivian explained simply. “Didn't ask for the job before you jump to conclusions, I was also not supposed to test it on myself but I was worked up and needed the stress relief.” Vivian added. Enough people thought she was a slut as it was. Anne nodded in understanding. She had a small vibrator back home which she used to use for stress relief, before Ron took that role. “So how are we going to do this?” Vivian asked, hands on her hips, looking at Anne and Ron.</p>
<p>“What?” Anne turned her attention back to Vivian.</p>
<p>“I mean are you just going to watch? Join in? Want to try out some toys while you watch, after all I'm certain non living objects do not qualify for your version of 'cheating'” Vivian asked Anne. Provoking her at the end. After all, Vivian took the chance to check Anne out, and she had one hell of a body, she would not mind a taste of that once Ron got his chance. Something to think about in the future however. “Well?” Vivian prompted after Anne was silent, thinking on it.</p>
<p>“I... I think I'll just watch.” Anne replied hesitantly. Vivian shrugged.</p>
<p>“You might want to undress either way.” Vivian said, as she pulled off her tube top, letting her large tits bounce free, her pink nipples growing hard.</p>
<p>“What, why?” Anne asked indignantly.</p>
<p>“Your choice, I knew if I was watching what's about to happen, I would be quite... wet.” Vivian teased Anne. “If you want to go home with soaked underwear, be my guest.” Anne could see Vivian's point.</p>
<p>“I see your point.” Anne admitted with a sigh. “Still, where are you going to do it in here?” Anne looked around the messy workshop.</p>
<p>“Right here.” Vivian slapped the table in the middle of the room, it was the same as Ron caught her using last time, this time with waterproof padding, being on her hands on knee's on cold hard metal was not fun. Hole's were strategically cut into the padding allowing the table to do its job.</p>
<p>“Do you have a chair?” Anne asked, not seeing one.</p>
<p>“Right there.” Vivian pointed behind her, to the seat she sat on last time as Ron licked her out, Vivian smirked. “Even has little foot rests if you want to rub one out while watching us.” Anne blushed at the implication, but moved over to it anyway. Vivian turned her eyes to Ron, who had a small blush on his face and an obvious bulge in his pants. “So what do you think? You've been quiet all this time.” Vivian asked Ron as Anne moved behind her.</p>
<p>“I felt like being quite was the best choice while you two sorted things out.” Ron admitted.</p>
<p>“Smart choice.” Vivian smirked. “The piece of meat has little choice when two lioness fight over OUCH!” A loud slap filled the room before Vivian screamed, turning to look back at Anne who spanked her.</p>
<p>“He is more than a piece of meat, remember that.” Anne said forcefully. Vivian smiled.</p>
<p>“Careful, spank me again and the first tongue inside your pussy might be mine instead of Ron's.” Vivian teased Anne, shocking her and making her and Ron blush.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Anne asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Did I never tell you I was bi-sexual?” Vivian clearly looked Anne up and down, with a lick to her lips to emphasis her point. “Why do you think I asked if you wanted to join in? Honestly, I hope you do after Ron's had his way with you.” Anne was shocked. “In fact, why don't you give me and Ron a little strip tease before we start? I think he would enjoy it more than me.” Vivian looked back at Ron, who's mouth was open in shock. “See, he already looks so excited at the idea.” Vivian added as she turned back to Anne. </p>
<p>Anne was shocked, unable to move as she processed the request. She would have no hesitation doing it for Ron, but for somebody else, another woman at that? Still, she could not deny the idea of teasing Ron is appealing. She also could not dismiss the high probability of having sex involving a women due to Ron, even if she never did anything with the women in question. The question is, could she strip for Ron, while another women watched? Looking at Ron, she felt a little braver and decided there was only one way to find out, as she turned her back to the two.</p>
<p>“You might want to strip before you make a mess in your pants.” Vivian told Ron, and from the rustle of clothes Anne could tell he was following the suggestion. Imagining a musical beat, Anne began to swing her hips slowly back and forth to the music she imagined. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the bottom of her dress, before she pulled the material forward and up, making it cup her ass and lift it, all the while her hips moved back and forth.</p>
<p>Ron was staring at Anne, but Vivian got his attention as she motioned him to walk next to her, his focus on Anne's swinging ass as he stood next to Vivian. She softly placed her hand on the tip of his penis, rubbing his pre-cum over his tip before rubbing down softly, coating Ron's hard cock in his pre-cum before she and Ron both turned their attention back to Anne. Anne lifted her dress past her ass for a moment, allowing the two to see the purple lace panties hugging her ass for a few seconds before she pulled the dress back down again. Pulling it tight against her ass once more. Anne leaned forward slightly, shaking her hips as she allowed Ron and Vivian a glimpse between her legs.</p>
<p>Anne looked back at Ron and Vivian, more focused on seeing Ron's intense gaze on her and his raging hard on being slowly stroked by Vivian. Feeling her arousal starting to grow, she reached under her dress, grabbing her panties before pulling them down in one smooth motion, bending at the waist. Ron and Vivian got a brief glimpse of her pussy before she stood up. She is tempted to give Ron her panties, but knew the point of this was to keep them and her clothes clean, so she spun the panties on her finger for a moment as she continued to make her ass bounce before throwing them onto a nearby table.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, got to love heels and how they make the ass stand out.” Vivian spoke up, making Anne blush. Her resolve is secured however after hearing Ron's agreement. Turning around to face the pair. Anne could not help but stare at Ron's glistening cock, covered by his own pre-cum due to Vivian's hand slowing stroking him up and down. Anne licked her lips as she bent forward, pulling at the front of her dress showing of all of her cleavage, even if it was still covered by her bra. Standing back up, she pulled the straps off her shoulders and down her arms before she lifted her arms into the air. She began to rock her hips and spin around, the dress slowly falling down and off her body.</p>
<p>Anne completed one rotation and her bra was uncovered, the dress hanging onto her waist as she lowered her arms, reaching behind her back to unclasp the bra. Leaning forward, Anne let the bra fall of her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her pretty pink nipples to Ron and Vivian. Catching the bra with one hand, Anne stood back up, and began to twirl the bra in the air as she once more rotated around, swinging her hips. Ron and Vivian were mesmerised by Anne's softly jiggling form, from her bouncing breasts and swinging rear. With her back to Ron and Vivian, Anne let the bra fly free to join her panties on the table. Reaching down to one side, Anne undid the zip keeping the dress clinging to her hips.</p>
<p>Raising her hands once more into the air, Anne once more began to sway her hips side to side, the dress now loose enough to start falling over her hips. At first nothing was revealed, as the pooled up material slowly worked it's way down her legs, before the top of her panties were slowly becoming visible. Feeling the material slide over her ass, Anne brought her hands down in front of her, bending forward slightly as she began to force her hips up and down. The first upward motion freed her ass from the dress which fell to a pool of material on the floor. Anne's ass cheeks clapped together and she paused, never having done that before.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, make that ass clap.” Vivian encouraged. She looked at Ron as Anne stayed still. “Come on she needs encouragement.” Vivian prompted Ron, knowing he is the only reason Anne is giving her such a show as well.</p>
<p>“You're doing great Anne.” Ron spoke simply but encouragingly. Whenever it came to Anne and her sexiness Ron had almost no higher brain functions left. Anne turned to look back at Ron, her hands on her knee's as she bent forward with a small blush on her face, but smiling at Ron. Ron smiled back, and Anne began to thrust her ass up and down once more, making it slap with the downward motions. Anne could not help the blush, making her ass clap was similar to when Ron spanked her, just on a minor level. So caught up in the feeling, she didn't realise she was flashing both her lower holes to Vivian and Ron.</p>
<p>To Ron and Vivian, it is a glorious sight. No matter how many times Ron saw it, it is just as great as the first time. Anne's puffy pink wet lips, slightly open showing off her pink insides, her arousal clearly growing as her inner thighs started to shine with her wetness as Anne continued to make her ass clap. Her tight anus twitching before them, practically winking at them before Anne's ass cheeks closed together with a clap. Finally Anne slapped both her ass cheeks at once, before spreading her cheeks wide. It resulted in her pussy being spread open as well, clear strands of arousal being stretched wide with her lips as she revealed her pink hole in full. Letting her ass go, Anne walked over to the chair and took a seat. She decided to use the foot rests, not like she didn't just show herself off completely anyway.</p>
<p>“Well.” Anne started to speak. “I gave you a show... time to give me one.” Anne said making Vivian and Ron look to each other. Vivian took her hand from Ron's cock, licking up the excess of his pre-cum from her hand. Anne's hand gripped tight on the arm's rest, resisting the urge to masturbate as she wished she is the one tasting Ron. Vivian moved past Ron as she leaned forward against the table, sticking her ass out.</p>
<p>“Why don't you help me take this off Ron?” Vivian teased, swinging her rear back and forth as Ron took a knee behind her. Undoing the zip, Ron put his hands on her hips, slowing bringing the tight mini skirt down her legs revealing the large tanned orbs to his gaze. A lavender thong was revealed, which Ron wasted no time with pulling down. Like Anne, Vivian is aroused, her pussy wet and strands of her arousal being pulled down with her thong before they broke as it fell to the floor. Ron was staring at Vivian's tight wet pink slit, and unable to hold back, pressed his face into her ass as his tongue licked up her slit. “Oh, that's a good boy.” Vivian moaned out, reaching behind with one hand to hold Ron's head in place.</p>
<p>Vivian looked over to Anne with a small smirk on her face as Ron audibly slurped and licked at her pussy. She could see Anne is resisting touching herself, and feeling vindictive, decided to help her out. Pressing a button her tablet, restraints popped out of the chair, over Anne's wrist and ankles, making her unable to touch herself or close her legs. Anne is shocked, but did not protest, just gave a minor glare to Vivian. Vivian smiled before a moan left her lips as Ron's tongue finally entered her pussy.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah... lick that pussy good.” Vivian told Ron with a moan, speaking out loud to tease Anne. Anne's mouth dropped open, her gaze breaking from Vivian as she turned to look at Ron, she could barely see his head buried so deep he is into Vivian's ass. Vivian saw Anne's pussy grow wetter and knew she is imagining Ron pleasing her. Deciding to silence Anne while she had her fun, she pressed another button. A ball gag appeared from the chair and filled Anne's open mouth. Anne turned to glare at Vivian, but still no moans or protests yet.</p>
<p>Anne is not happy at the situation she found herself in. Strapped down to a chair with her legs spread open as she watched her lover orally please another woman. However part of her argued to keep quiet. The sooner Ron is finished with Vivian the sooner they could go home. She felt the chair move some more, reclining and spreading her legs open even further. She could feel the cool air now on her anus, wet with her own growing arousal. With a final glare she looked away from Vivian's smirking face and focused on Ron's head, wishing it is her in Vivian's position. Ron pushed his head up higher, spreading Vivian's fat ass cheeks further as he kissed her anus first, before licking it and circling it with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Oh you like to lick my ass don't you.” Vivian moaned out as she pressed Ron's head harder into her. “Make sure to get it nice and wet, ready for you to fuck me.” Vivian encouraged, before moaning once more as his tongue entered her ass. Vivian could see Anne's own puckered star twitching, as Anne most likely imagined Ron performing those acts on her. To Vivian it is a sight to behold. Anne's plump pussy shining in the light as her juices trickled down over her anus before disappearing into her ass crack. Vivian could not help licking her lips. Anne looked appetizing and Vivian is already plotting of a way to get a taste. 'Maybe if I work her up so much she won't resist some attention from me and Ron?' Vivian mused, before her thoughts were broken by Ron's tongue swirling inside of her ass, spreading it open as much as he could.</p>
<p>Ron is completely unaware of what else was happening in the Room. What happened to Anne, what Vivian is thinking, all he cared for is preparing this delicious tight ass hole for him to fuck. Pulling his face back to breath, Ron grabbed one of Vivian's soft but firm cheeks and spread it open, showing him her shining bleached  puckered hole. His gaze is drawn downwards, to the drooling wet pussy. Ron started low, licking up from Vivian's clit making her moan as he spread his tongue wide, collecting as much onto his tongue and into his mouth as possible. Cleaning the outside of her pussy with one, wide lick, Ron gulped it down before taking another deep breath and forcing his face back between Vivian's cheeks, his tongue lancing out to penetrate her asshole.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck yeah, suck on my ass.” Vivian moaned out and instructed Ron, who did as he was told. Sealing his lips around the swelling anal ring, Ron sucked it into his mouth, his tongue still trapped inside and wiggling around. Ron sucked hard and moved his head back slowly, forcing Vivian to moan continuously as he pulled her anal ring as far back as he could before with a wet pop it broke the suction seal of his lips. A string of saliva connected Ron's still protruding tongue and Vivian's shiny, slightly gaping anus. Ron wasted no time before shoving his face back between Vivian's soft cheeks, barely taking a fresh breath of air before he is smothered by the tanned orbs once more. “Fuck you are so good with your mouth.” Vivian moaned out.</p>
<p>Anne could only watch on with wide eyes, unable to do anything else as she listened to Ron lick, slurp and eat Vivian's lower holes. She is regretting her decision to not masturbate, as watching and hearing all that is going on in front of her was insanely arousing. She could feel her pussy drooling her wetness all over her own anus, and knew Vivian was staring at her lower holes in wanting. A look she only saw before on Ron. She could feel her lower holes twitch, shudder in want under the intense gaze, wishing they were receiving the same attention as Vivian. Even without any physical stimulus, Anne could feel her own orgasm slowly building just from the sight and sounds in front of her, along with her own imagination. Anne whimpered quietly into the ball gag in her mouth, feeling her pussy tremble once more.</p>
<p>Ron broke free from Vivian's ass, taking a deep breath before moving back down to her wet pussy. He lowered his head to lick and suck her clit, making Vivian moan loudly as his nose parted her lips, making his head spin from the scent of her pussy. Vivian pushed her hips back forcing his nose further inside of her. Ron pushed his head up, licking up Vivian slit as he slick nose pressed against Vivian's anus for a moment before he pushed past it to let his tongue push into Vivian's pussy. He lapped at her insides, like a dog drinking from a bowl as he drank in the delicious juices Vivian is producing due to his actions. Unable to hold back any more, Ron reluctantly pulled his head free from between Vivian's cheeks. He wanted to make her cum first, but he felt so close himself.</p>
<p>“What?” Vivian asked as she felt Ron stop and stand up behind her. She was silenced when she felt his hard hard poking at her asshole. The slightly open anus kissing his tip. “Already wanting the main course?” Vivian teased, breaking her gaze from Anne to look at Ron. She shook her hips from side to side. She was glad she prepared herself earlier and coated Ron's cock with his pre-cum. She could feel the tip oozing more pre-cum into her ass. Vivian leaned her chest against the desk, as she reached behind to spread open her ass for Ron to see. “Well, what are you. FUCK!” Vivian screamed, as Ron thrusted in hard. His cock penetrated her prepared asshole in one powerful thrust, his balls slapping against her pussy as Vivian's climax triggered.</p>
<p>Ron just stared at Vivian's red, swollen and stretched anal ring twitching around his cock as he moved slightly back and forth. Vivian's inside tightly clinging to him and convulsing as her pussy gushed over his balls. He grabbed Vivian's hips, slowing rocking back and forth, moving only a few inches and watching the anal ring pull and drag along his cock. Vivian's ass felt amazing, and Ron's only thoughts were a mantra of 'Do not cum. Do not cum. Do not cum.' As he tried to draw out the pleasure for her. Knowing that Anne would only allow him to fuck her the once before Anne got her chance. Ron was determined to hold back his own climax as much as possible to drag it out.</p>
<p>Vivian returned to her senses, the explosive climax fading but the pleasure remaining as she felt Ron slowly move in and out of her ass a few inches. She opened her eyes to see Anne, her hips were lifted from the seat as her hips gyrated slowly in small circles. Anne's plump pussy lips had parted in her arousal to her off her own drooling pink hole, which is begging for attention. Her anus was shining from the juices dripping down, practically winking at Vivian as it also begged for some attention. Vivian looked up to see Anne's wide open eyes focused on her ass, specifically where Ron's dick disappeared inside of her. Anne's nostrils flared open as she breathed in heavily. Vivian could not recall ever seeing a more sexy or enticing sight. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ron started to pull his cock out of her ass. She could feel the hard ridge around his head scraping her insides.</p>
<p>“Ohh fuck.” Vivian moaned out, before Ron slapped her ass, the tip of his cock just pulling free from her now gaping hole. “Yes baby, spank me.” Vivian was rewarded with another slap. “I've been such a bad girl.” Ron slapped Vivian again. “Punish this bad girl's ass. Spank it. Fuck it. Make it yoursss.” Vivian ended with a moan as Ron slowly pushed his cock back into her ass balls deep. He gave her ass another slap, making Vivian tighten around his cock almost painfully, her ass being that tight around him. Ron started to move his hips back and forth, slowly, pulling his cock all the way in and out as he spanked Vivian's ass red.</p>
<p>Anne could not take her eyes away from the erotic sight developing in front of her. She was completely unaware of what her hips were doing, the show she is giving Vivian as her mind is focused on drinking it all in, imagining it is her being fucked by Ron. Being punished for being such a tease. Anne was moaning lightly as her own arousal grew.</p>
<p>Ron was still unaware of the situation Anne is in. He was focused on holding back his own building orgasm, hence his slow pace as he slapped Vivian's ass red. The way it glowed and her insides clenched around him with each slap. He could tell Vivian is enjoying his actions with each sexy moan that escaped her after each slap. Feeling his orgasm building beyond his mental control, he stopped spanking Vivian, grabbing her hips as he started to build up his pace. Instead of spanking her with his hands, his hips kept thrusting powerfully against her red ass as his tempo built. Ron closed his eyes, doing everything he could to hold back his climax as his pace increased to a furious tempo.</p>
<p>Vivian's mouth and eyes were wide open, her tongue hanging out as Ron jack hammered her ass. Her building pleasure and orgasm drowning out any other function of her body as she silently screamed out in ecstasy. She was watching Anne's thrusting hips, her arousal flicking in the air and shining in the light before falling to the floor. The relentless hammering of her ass by Ron and the erotic sight before her soon triggered her second climax, making her body lock up and shudder as a small gasp of pleasure left her mouth. She could feel Ron's cock pulsing inside of her before it grew thicker, moments before his first blast of cum filled her insides, heightening her own orgasm as he did not relent with his thrusts.</p>
<p>Ron could not hold back when he felt Vivian climax, her ass tightly clenched and convulsing around his cock as he pumped her full of his cum. There is only so much Vivian could take, before his cum started to gush around his cock every time he pulled his hips back, dragging his ejaculating cock out before he thrusted back in, feeling the cum inside of her swirl around his cock. Ron could not stop the long deep moan that left him as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back as pleasure overwhelmed him as he kept fucking Vivian's ass.</p>
<p>Anne is completely lost in her own arousal, sadly unable to climax. Still unaware of the actions her hips were performing and the show she is giving Vivian, Anne watched in wanton desire as the cum covered cock of Ron's plundered Vivian's rear. The excess cum escaping Vivian's well fucked hole and dropping to the floor is such a waste to Anne. She would much rather have that cum herself. She watched as Ron started to slow down, finally resting balls deeps in Vivian as he brought his head back down to look at Vivian. She watched as Ron turned to look at her, his eyes going wide as he took her in. Anne moaned around her gag, Ron's hungry gaze being enough to trigger her own orgasm.</p>
<p>Ron could not believe what he is seeing. Anne tied down to her chair, hips rocking in the air as her pussy gushed, twitching and flexing before his gaze. He knew from past experiences with Anne that she had just climaxed herself, completely without physical stimulus. Purely from watching him fuck another woman.</p>
<p>“Fuck that felt amazing.” Vivian moaned out, making Ron turn his attention to her. His cock was still hard inside of her, plugging her hole and allowing no more cum to escape.</p>
<p>“Vivian.” Ron spoke lowly. “What did you do to Anne?” Ron questioned.</p>
<p>“She said she didn't want to masturbate” Vivian spoke slyly, turning to look at Ron with a small smirk. “I just helped her out in that regard. Besides.” Vivian turned back to look at Anne, her ass once more resting on the seat, her hips having stopped moving with the end of her own climax. “It looked like she enjoyed it.” Vivian moaned as Ron spanked her.</p>
<p>“You are a bad girl.” Ron spoke huskily to Vivian. She turned her gaze back to him as she smiled.</p>
<p>“I'm YOUR bad girl.” Vivian spoke clearly, flexing her inner muscles to make Ron moan. She turned her attention back to Anne. “Do you think we should give Anne some attention?”</p>
<p>“She said she didn't want to go further, remember?” Ron spoke clearly, but turned to look at Anne himself. Anne felt both their gazes on her, but did nothing.</p>
<p>“She can still move and moan if she wants nothing to happen.” Vivian explained clearly. She smirked before asking Anne. “Well, do you want Ron to lick you out at least? Just struggle and moan if the answer is no.” Anne was frozen. Her mind in turmoil and arguing over both points, but her body betrayed her distracted mind by staying still, eager to get what it has been wanting for so long. “See, I don't think she minds.” Vivian spoke eagerly. Ron hesitated a moment, before pulling his cock free from Vivian's ass. He started to walk over to Anne. Vivian moaned at the loss, before reaching behind her to hold her hand over her anus, stopping too much cum escaping, an idea forming in her mind as she watched Ron.</p>
<p>“Do... do you want me to lick you?” Ron asked Anne directly, standing in front of her. Anne's gaze were locked on Ron's cum covered cock before she looked into his eyes. Part of her still argued otherwise, but she still did not move. Ron went to his knee's before her open legs, she could feel his breath on her wet pussy. Still she did not move. “Just move if you don't want to go any further.” Ron added, and Anne still remained frozen. Her chair moved, moving her into ideal position for Ron, making Ron turn to see Vivian controlling the chair with her tablet. Vivian just smiled at Ron. Ron turned to look back at Anne, looking in her eyes. All he could see is her want and desire, and she did not react as instructed to stop him. Ron could not hold himself back any further.</p>
<p>Anne's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Ron finally lick her pussy. Any doubts that remained within her disappeared with the first, wide lick over her pussy as Ron collected as much of her juices as possible. She felt the chair back lower slowly as the ball gag disappeared, letting her moans fill the room. She looked down to meet Ron's gaze, his mouth around her clit as his tongue flicked over it. Anne smiled at Ron, encouraging him to go further. Ron let her clit leave her mouth as he turned his gaze and attention lower, his tongue probing her folds before finally pushing inside of her. Anne closed her eyes as she enjoyed the skill of Ron's tongue.</p>
<p>Vivian smirked, her plan working as she walked over to Anne. She could see her eyes are closed. Vivian climbed on top of the chair, feet either side of Anne's head. Vivian watched as a drop of cum escaped past her hand to land on Anne's face, making her open her eyes. Anne licked the cum up reflexly, her eyes going wide as Vivian lowered her hips. Anne opened her mouth to question what was going on, but Vivian gave her no chance. Vivian's hand move from her over anus just in time to be replaced with Anne's open mouth, as the cum started to pour out of her gaping hole into Anne's mouth.</p>
<p>Anne is shocked, not ever thinking of drinking cum from another woman's fucked hole. But she tasted Ron's cum and her body betrayed her as she started to drink it down, gulping audibly. She worried for a moment about any foulness, but she could only taste Ron's cum and something else, not foul. She remembered Betty's instructions on how to prepare for anal sex and knew Vivian had cleaned her insides thoroughly. Vivian's fat ass smothered Anne's face as she gave in, her tongue probing Vivian's ass to coax out more cum for her to enjoy. She felt the restraints on her wrists be released. She brought her hands up to Vivian's ass, spreading her ass cheeks open, allowing Anne to breath through her nose.</p>
<p>“Look Ron.” Vivian spoke gaining Ron's attention. His slick face pulled up from licking up his Goddess' nectar before his eyes widened at seeing Vivian sitting on Anne's face. He could see Anne's bottom lip, her mouth clearly open and could hear her gulping down the cum from Vivian's ass. “She clearly wanted more, she's even cleaning my ass of your cum.” Vivian brought her hands into action, massaging Anne's tits. “Maybe she will want to clean your cum covered cock next?” Vivian and Ron both heard Anne moan at the idea. “She is clearly excited by the idea. Why don't you move over here?” Ron, a mix of reluctance and excitement stood up from between Anne's legs, moving around the chair to Anne's head.</p>
<p>Ron and Anne's eyes met, Anne did not stop her actions inside of Vivian's ass however. She already drank most of the cum, just remnants remaining, clinging to Vivian's insides. Ron stepped closer enough to his cock to hover over Anne's face. Anne pushed Vivian's ass up, tilting her head back with her mouth open. Ron knew what she wanted as he guided his cock into her open mouth. Both moaned as Vivian, her ass taken care of by Anne, moved up and off her. Anne suckled on Ron's tip, moaning at the taste as his large head filled her mouth, as she stared down his cum covered length. Her eyes opened wide as she felt her pussy being licked by a new, smaller tongue.</p>
<p>Vivian took her chance to enjoy the feast between Anne's legs. As she thought, she tasted amazing. She licked up the remains of Anne's juices Ron did not claim, before moving past her pussy to lick at Anne's twitching asshole. It is well coated and just as tasty. She saw Ron lean forward, eager to watch.</p>
<p>Anne's eyes were practically popping out her head as Ron leaned forward, inadvertently shoving his cock down Anne's throat. She was not used to this, never having done it before. But Ron did not know that. He did not know how uniquely large and thick his cock is. He just knew Anne's throat felt amazing and her hands were not pressing against him to make him stop. Slowly he forced more of his cock into Anne's convulsing throat, destroying her gag reflex before it even had a chance to protest. Anne started to shake.</p>
<p>Anne's mind was blank, her body shaking due to a powerful orgasm as Ron's cock finally entered her, even if in a painful manner. Vivian's skilled tongue finally pushing into her asshole is a pleasing enough distraction. Anne didn't want to stop Ron. She did not want to be the only woman who could not give Ron a satisfying blowjob, knowing Betty already had and Vivian is slutty enough to do it if she could take his cock in her ass without problems. After what felt like an eternity, she felt Ron's cum covered balls rest against her head, his cock as deep as it could go from this position. He pulled back slowly. Anne saw that cum still remained on Ron's cock, and knew she needed to suck. It was difficult, but she started to wiggle her tongue around and suck, his cock coming out clean of cum unlike the bottom part.</p>
<p>“You are so amazing.” Ron breathed out, cupping Anne's cheek before pushing his cock back in slowly. The feeling of Anne's virgin throat yielding to his cock feels incredible. The way it convulsed and contracted around his cock. It feels like her throat is sucking his entire cock as it did it's best to dislodge the piece of man meat blocking her breathing. Ron slowly pulled out with a low moan, his cock slipping free of Anne's sucking lips with a wet pop. Ron looked into Anne's eyes, they are shiny and bright from unshed tears. “I am so glad we are finally doing this.” Ron said lovingly as he stroked Anne's face.</p>
<p>“Hmm... met too.” Anne quietly agreed, before opening her mouth wide in an obvious invitation that Ron took. Now she had Ron's cock down her throat, it felt strangely empty without it. As the cock slipped past her mouth and down her throat once more, Anne could not help the moan that came from her. The pain was fading fast, and it started to feel good. Vivian's tongue swirling in and around her asshole only heightening Anne's perverse pleasure. Ron's cock went all the way in this time, so his cum covered balls rested firmly on Anne's face. She could not breath, but she could still smell of the cum and it made her hungry for more. She wanted Ron to cum down her throat.</p>
<p>Vivian is also lost in her own world as she pulled her tongue from Anne's now drooling asshole. She has licked and orally pleased so many different women, but none tasted as good as Anne. Vivian started to lick up the fresh waves of juices on Anne's pussy, eager to enjoy her treat while she could. She brought a hand up, rubbing two fingers over Anne's anus, but not pushing her fingers in, teasing Anne's hole. Her and Ron's action ensured Anne's pussy gave her all the delicious juices she could want. She paused, and pulled her head up from Anne too see if what she was hearing was correct. Ron was pumping his cock in and out of Anne's throat, in a manner Vivian was not sure she could endure. She has fucked her lower holes with a wide variety of big toys in the past, but never her throat, her mouth and tongue being all she needed in the past. She is eager to try.</p>
<p>Ron pulled his cock free from Anne's mouth, to give her a chance to breath as Vivian started to crawl up Anne's body. Ron could not take his eyes of Vivian's beautiful face covered with Anne's wetness. Anne lifted her head up, curious to what Vivian is doing now. Vivian kept her chest low, dragging her chest and erect nipples up and over Anne's body. Vivian licked Anne's nipple as she moved past, her chest mashed against Anne's as Vivian claimed Anne's mouth with her own. Anne is shocked, unable to close her mouth in time before Vivian's tongue entered. A tiny part of her whispered to resist, but she is too far gone. She reached down to cup Vivian's still sore and red ass, making Vivian moan into her mouth.</p>
<p>“That's so hot.” Ron whispered, but both women heard him as they broke the kiss. Vivian looked up to Ron with a sexy smirk, as she licked her lips. Anne just tilted her head back, mouth open in a silent plead. Ron could not resist, his cock entering her mouth and pushing down her throat once more.</p>
<p>“Oh my, look how her throat bulges.” Vivian breathed out, watching closely as Anne took Ron's cock down her throat. Vivian looked back up to Ron. “Can I try?” Vivian asked. Ron smiled, his cock going as deep as it could in Anne, as he slowly pulled it out. Once free of Anne's mouth, he pointed his cock to Vivian's open mouth. Once his head was secured in her suckling mouth. Vivian moaning at the taste of him, Ron placed his hands on her head and started to push his hips forward. Vivian screwed her eye's shut as her throat is penetrated for the first time. It hurt, but she refused to lose to Anne. Anne pouted, not that anybody could see, but that soon changed as she saw Ron's cum covered balls coming towards her as he forced more of his cock down Vivian's throat. Anne stuck her tongue out, trying to reach them sooner.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Ron moaned, Vivian's throat was tighter than Anne's, but it is not better, just different. As most of his cock entered down her mouth, he felt Anne licking his balls, before sucking one into her mouth as it got close enough. Ron could feel his orgasm building once more. “Two good whores sucking my cock, maybe I should give them a treat.” Ron grunted out, trying to hold back his release as he started to pull his cock free from Vivian's mouth, his ball popping free of Anne's mouth. Anne is not idle though, she lifted her head up, licking the underside of Ron's cock. Ron only got half way out of Vivian's throat before he started to push back in. Anne laid her head back down, waiting for the last cum covered ball to approach.</p>
<p>Vivian felt the pain fading far faster than it should. Anne's groping hands on her still sore ass helped distract her. She opened her eyes to see Ron looking at her, smiling. Vivian feels a warm glow filling her body. She is not sure what it is, but she knew Ron's smile is the cause. In that moment she resolved to do everything she could do to make Ron smile as she looked down at the cock disappearing into her mouth and down her throat. She started to actively suck, helping his cock down her throat and making Ron moan. She could barely see Anne sucking the last of Ron's cum covered balls into her mouth before she kissed the base of his shaft. Feeling the pain fade behind the pleasure, Vivian started to become more active, rolling her hips and pushing her pussy and clit against Anne's. Vivian felt a sharp stab of pain as Anne gripped her ass tightly, before pushing her hips and pussy against her as Ron's cock started to pull free from Vivian's mouth.</p>
<p>Once free of Vivian's mouth, Ron aimed his dick lower, Anne opening her mouth wide as she saw where it is aimed. Vivian kissed and lick the top part of Ron's shaft as it disappeared down Anne's throat once more, faster this time. Vivian started to rub Anne's bulging throat, massaging Anne and the cock inside of her, drawing out a moan from both, Anne's muted but detectable by the vibrations her throat made. Ron, having reached as far he could into Anne, started to pull back, and once free aimed his cock up. Vivian opened her mouth as Ron pushed hard into her mouth. Anne taking up the job of kissing and licking his underside.</p>
<p>“Fuck this feels so good.” Ron moaned as he kept switching between the two beautiful women's mouths. His pace is picking up as he didn't have to worry about them breathing as he could free their throat each time to fill the other one. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined two versions of his dream woman sharing his cock. His building pleasure increased his speed. Anne and Vivian could no longer lick and kiss the shaft as he became too fast, barely able to take a breath as Ron plunged into the other's throat before he returned to them. Anne was forced to close her eyes as Ron's balls slapped against her face, Vivian staring up at Ron dreamily. They were far from idle as they kept their hips active, bringing them increasing pleasure as their own orgasms built. Ron could not hold back any more, the dual sensations of their throat's and watching Vivian's red ass being groped by Anne as they rubbed against each other. He pushed his cock down Anne's throat as his first wave of semen left his cock.</p>
<p>He pulled his cock free and shoved it down Vivian's throat in time with the next release. Vivian and Anne could no longer breathe, not quite able to swallow all the cum down before Ron filled them once more. There were strings of cums connecting the two mouths as Ron kept feeding them his cum. Feeling the end coming as his cock released less and less amounts of cum, Ron pulled his cock out, covering their face's with the last few spurts. Anne and Vivian wasted no time, as they kissed once more, trying to steal the cum from each other's mouth, with Anne having the advantage due to gravity. Ron felt immensely satisfied, but knew his women had yet to climax, so he began to move.</p>
<p>Anne and Vivian were unaware of Ron's movement as they were lost in their own depraved world of lust. Ron moved to the other side of the chair, taking in the sight of their wet pussy's grinding against each other. Anne spreading Vivian's now light red ass and showing Ron her still slightly gaping ass hole. He wasted no time going to his knee's, before he pushed his face between both of their legs. Anne and Vivian moaned into each other's mouths as Ron licked up from Anne's anus, up her pussy, to Vivian's and ending with his tongue in Vivian's ass. He circled it a few times, before pulling his tongue free, bringing his tongue down once more. This time he made sure to push it into each hole, circling and wiggling his tongue a few times before moving on. Ron's tongue pushing into Anne's ass triggered her orgasm.</p>
<p>Ron pushed his face back up to lick up the torrent of juices Anne released. He could not clean it all up, his face and chest getting covered in her juices. Eventually the torrent stopped. Anne's climax passing. Ron stood up, eager to bring Vivian's climax out next as he pushed his hard and slick cock back into her ass in one powerful thrust, his balls slapping against Anne's and Vivian's pussy. It is enough to trigger Vivian's climax, making her ass convulse and clench around Ron's cock, but he did not stop moving his hips, building up speed. Anne let go of Vivian's ass, only to slap both her cheeks at once.</p>
<p>“Such a dirty slut.” Anne spoke as Vivian broke the kiss, as she moaned out her climax. Anne spanked Vivian again. “Such as bad girl making me eat the cum of her ass. Punish her Ron. Give her no mercy.” Anne encouraged Ron as she repeatedly slapped Vivian's sore ass, making it red once more and making Vivian tightly clench around Ron. Anne silenced herself as she started to lick the parts she could reach of Vivian's face, cleaning up the excess cum. Vivian's mind was overwhelmed with pleasure. Anne's dirty talk pushed Ron to relentless limits. His cock felt like it was always deep inside of her and at the same time pulling out, Vivian could not tell which. Her orgasm ended only to be followed by the next as Ron fucked her silly.</p>
<p>Ron was breathing deeply, panting as he kept up his pace. Vivian's ass is milking his cock and making it hard for Ron to hold back, his cock still sensitive from his previous climax. His attempts to hold back ended up in pleasurable failure as his next climax triggered, but he kept his hips moving as he filled Vivian's ass once more with cum. The excess seeping out around his cock and dripping over Vivian's and Anne's pussy, before Ron's balls slapped into them, mixing all their sexual juices into one. Finally Ron began to slow down, his climax passing and his spurts getting weaker and lesser than the ones before. Before with a final sigh, he stopped, his cock buried balls deep into Vivian.</p>
<p>Nobody moved for a moment, but surprisingly Vivian is the first to recover. She started to crawl up Anne's body once more, forcing Ron's cock out of her ass. Finally she crawled far enough away for Ron's cum covered cock to splat onto Anne's pussy, drawing a moan from her. Vivian continued to crawl up, her gaping ass oozing cum all over Anne's body. Anne is the first to guess what Vivian wanted, as she pushed Vivian's ass closed as much as she could, slowing down the cum leaving her ass. Ron watched, enraptured by the sight as he rubbed his cock along Anne's pussy. Finally Vivian started to push her body up in the air, shifting her hips over Anne's chest and coating them in cum.</p>
<p>Vivian had to grab onto random robotic parts around her to pull herself high enough, her legs weak. Anne helped guide her ass before Vivian sat on Anne's face once more. Anne spreading Vivian's ass open just before she reached her mouth, her rising head allowing her to seal her mouth once more around Vivian's gaping hole as she drank the cum from her. Vivian is squatting over Anne now, one hand holding herself up as another grabbed Anne's hair, forcing her harder against her groin, grinding her pussy against Anne's face.</p>
<p>“Damn bitch.” Vivian moaned out as Anne's tongue started to massage her abused asshole. “You call me a dirty slut when you so eagerly clean my ass of Ron's cum.” Anne moaned into Vivian's ass, as Ron reached up massage her body, spreading his cum evenly all over her before reaching her tits and doing the same, his cock still sliding over her pussy. Vivian looked over her shoulder to see Ron spreading his seed all over Anne. She licked her lips, knowing what she will be doing once Anne was finished. Ron continued to rub his cock along Anne's pussy, wanting more, but not sure if Anne did. He kept himself entertained with massaging Anne's tits, giving special attention to her nipples.</p>
<p>Anne is so far gone at this point she wouldn't have objected Ron fucking her. His cum filled her stomach and she is still eagerly cleaning out Vivian's ass with her tongue for more. Ron's actions on her body left her at a constant high of pleasure, a feeling she could not recall ever having. She pushed her head deeper into Vivian's ass, to bury her tongue deeper to coax out more cum as she started to rotate her hips, rubbing against Ron's cock. His hard pulsing and hot rod spreading open her lower lips feeling incredible, aided by the combined threesome's sexual juices. Anne is loving every moment of her depravity. She kept licking Vivian's ass, massaging her insides as she felt her own climax building once more. She could not help the pitiful whine that left her as Vivian forced her ass from Anne's face.</p>
<p>“Let's swap.” Vivian told Ron as she slowly climbed out of the chair, her legs slowly returning to normal. Her eyes fixed on the mess between Anne's legs, watching as Ron pulled away, his still cum covered cock having many strands connecting to Anne's pussy before they broke. Vivian could not help but lick her lips in preparation for the feast ready for her to devour. Her eyes flicked to Anne's chest and naval, Ron's cum rubbed all over. She decided to start there. She leaned forward to start licking Anne's breast, making Anne moan as she sucked in her sensitive hard nipple. Vivian moaned in return as Ron crossed her, as he took a moment to feel and grope her red ass before moving on. Vivian watched out of the corner of her eyes as Anne opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out as Ron's cock approached her open hole once more.</p>
<p>Anne moaned as Ron's dick head filled her mouth once more. She could see the mix of juices clinging to the underside of his cock, and it tasted superb. Each flavour enhancing the others. She sucked hard as Ron started to push his cock down her throat slowly, letting her clean and taste him completely. Anne reached forward to massage his hanging balls, making Ron moan as well while Vivian started to clean her other breast. Ron is slowly pushing his cock in, and Anne wanted more, as she sucked hard as she could, trying to suck the cock in deeper. Ron started to stroke her face, his gentleness a clear opposite from the rather rough treatment she had so far. She could not see, but could feel his loving gaze on her as she cleaned his cock, which only spurned her on more. Once she had about half his cock down her now bulging throat, she reached around to grab his firm rear, trying to push him in quicker.</p>
<p>Ron smiled at Anne's eagerness. Her suction is on a whole new level and he wanted to enjoy it, so he resisted her attempts to push him in further. Instead he watched as more of his cock disappeared down her throat, half watching Vivian at the top of his vision work her way down Anne's body, licking up the cum she left all over Anne earlier, Anne's boobs now clean of cum and shining with Vivian's saliva. Ron reached forward, playing with Anne's nipples and making her moan around him. Eventually his cock reached all the way down her throat, and Ron started to pull his hips back, watching as his cock re-appeared, clean except for Anne's saliva. He turned his attention to Vivian, now finished with Anne's naval, as she moved between her legs.</p>
<p>Vivian could only stare at wonder at the sight before her. It is like a work of art. Anne's twitching holes, and inner thighs covered in Ron's thick pearly white cum, streaked with the clearer torrents of Anne's and Vivian's pussy juices. She reached out with a hand, rubbing Anne's pussy gently as she smeared the juices around some more, adding her twist to the sexual art in front of her. The smell is making her head spin, and she could not resist long before she brought her fingers to her mouth, moaning at the taste. After cleaning her fingers, she firmed held open Anne's thighs, as she started to lick from the outside, cleaning Anne's thighs first. As she expected, Anne tried to force her groin to Vivian's mouth with her hips, making Vivian have to hold her back. She would not rush this incredible meal.</p>
<p>Anne is constantly moaning, Vivian's tongue teasing her by not touching her directly, her hands keeping her held in place as she slowly licked her inner thighs clean. Finished with one side, Vivian focused on the other, continuing to tease Anne and not giving her what she wanted. Anne decided to try and ignore it, instead focusing on the cock pushing down her throat once more. Ron is slowly building up his pace as Anne started to feel light headed from the lack of air. She didn't care, but Ron must have picked up on something, as he started to pull his cock out before reaching all the way down, pulling his cock free from her mouth with a wet pop. Anne looked up and met Ron's loving gaze.</p>
<p>“Please.” Anne moaned. “More.” Ron and Vivian did not know who she was talking to, but both went to work. Vivian finally started to lick Anne's ass, working her way up from the bottom as Ron pushed his cock down her throat in one, solid motion, stifling her fresh moan with his pulsing cock. Anne felt like she is little more than meat for Ron and Vivian to enjoy as both started to give her what she begged for. Anne could feel her climax approaching once more as Vivian started to lick her anus clean, before she pushed her tongue in slightly, but not all the way she knew from past experience.</p>
<p>Vivian didn't want to ruin the pussy in front of her face by pushing said face into it, so she had to pull her tongue out of Anne's ass as she licked up, moaning at the taste. She decided to let go of Anne's thigh, which quickly wrapped around her head as Vivian started to finger her own pussy, her other hand rubbing Anne's anus before she pushed a finger into the tight, hot and clinging hole. Vivian made sure to clean all the way up to Anne's clit, before she buried her face into Anne's groin as she stuck her tongue into her pussy. Her tongue moving as rapidly as her fingers in and out. Vivian could not help but think back to Ron's initial, shy offer to be her fuck buddy, and decided that was the best decision of her life.</p>
<p>Ron pulled his cock free of Anne's mouth once more, giving her a chance to take a few, deep, panting breaths before he pushed his cock down her convulsing throat once more. The constant vibrations of Anne's moan is making his orgasm build faster, making his pace fast as he started to face fuck Anne, his balls slapping her face as he moulded her throat to take his cock, over and over again. Ron had to focus on playing with Anne's boobs, trying to return the pleasure she is giving him. He could see her thighs wrapped thigh around Vivian's head, keeping her trapped against her pussy.</p>
<p>Vivian is now furiously fucking Anne's ass with two fingers, her oxygen getting low from Anne's large and soft thighs trapping her head. She knew she had to make her cum fast to break this lock. Her tongue is working just as fast, swirling, wriggling and flexing inside of Anne's delicious pussy. It didn't seem to be working, So Vivian brought the hand from her pussy, using the freshly lubed fingers she shoved two more fingers into Anne's tight hole and started to spread it open, knowing she would need all the help she could get it she is to ever take Ron's cock up her ass. Vivian smiled as she felt Anne clench tight around her head, tongue and fingers, her body shaking with her orgasm.</p>
<p>Ron could not hold back any further when he felt Anne's throat scream around his cock as a new orgasm rocked her, making her body shake. Keeping up the pace of his hips, Ron drowned Anne's scream further with his cum, making her gargle around his cock as she is too busy screaming to suck it down. Ron felt his cum escape the liplock of Anne, dripping down all over her face.</p>
<p>Anne felt like she is in a heaven of sexual pleasure as her mind went blank due to her latest, most powerful orgasm. She slowly came back to reality, feeling so much of Ron's cum covering her face as she stopped screaming, and started to suck. She felt so full, she didn't know how she is swallowing more cum, but she was determined to not let any go to waste. She felt Ron's cock slow down, as his ejaculations did. She felt him push in deep once more, his balls slapping against her cum covered face, before he started to slowly pull back. Anne sucked as hard as she could, determined to clean his cock as best she could. She could not open her eyes to see how good of a job she did. But felt immensely satisfied when his cock popped free of her lips.</p>
<p>Ron looked down at Anne with love and pride, before he decided to help her out, using his fingers he scooped the cum from her face to her mouth. Anne's fingers joined him, as they both worked to move his excess cum to her hungry mouth. Ron could not help but admire how Anne's lips looked swollen and red after the amount of cock sucking she has done. Once Anne's face is mostly cleaned of cum, just a few, barely noticeable streaks at the edges of her face, Ron could not resist kissing Anne after she licker her lips clean. He could taste nothing wrong or off putting, and returned Anne's actions when her tongue started to probe at his lips. Their tongues dancing around each other for the first time.</p>
<p>Vivian finally freed herself from the delicious, but dangerous trap that lay between Anne's strong thighs. She pulled her face, feeling smug as she watched the strands of Anne's latest wetness connect Vivian's face to Anne's pussy. She broke them with her hand, as she let her fingers leave Anne's slightly gaping and flexing asshole, rubbing Anne's pussy as she collected the juices on her hands before she brought them to her mouth. She looked up to see Ron kissing Anne, even if she could not see it all. Vivian stood up, before looking to the table behind her. It is time to do what she originally planned. With reluctance she walked away from Anne, her legs feeling back to normal finally.</p>
<p>“Ron.” Vivian sung his name, gaining his attention and making him break his kiss with Anne. “Why don't you come lay down on here.” Vivian patted her table, confusing Ron. His confused is visible, making Vivian and Anne giggle at the cute look on his face. “Trust me?” Vivian asked, as Ron beamed a smile.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Ron responded, as he broke from Anne. Vivian pressed a button, making the chair once more sit up for Anne's benefit. Ron laid down on the cool, but comfy table, his cock still hard and standing straight in the air. Vivian climbed on top of the table, turning back back to Ron as she positioned her ass over his cock. Ron watched as she slowly sank down his cock with a moan. Vivian could not comfortably reach all the way down squatting, and decided to lower the table itself. Once low enough, her legs spread over the table and touched the floor. She could more easily bounce on Ron's cock like this and she knew her ass felt tighter from her legs being spread so. Ron gripped Vivian's hip, trying to get her to move but she didn't, she smiled over her shoulder at him.</p>
<p>“Just wait.” Vivian said, as she controlled one of the limbs above her with her tablet. Ron watched in confusion and slightly worry as a large dildo descended. However Vivian asked him to trust her and so he kept quiet. He couldn't see it, but felt Vivian's ass get tighter as the dildo pushed its way into Vivian's pussy, giving her double penetration as Vivian moaned.</p>
<p>“Fuck your so much tighter.” Ron moaned. Vivian smiled, about to say something as she looked back at Ron, but stopped as she saw Anne move off the chair.</p>
<p>Anne is not going to sit on the side lines after being a part of so much, she stumbled as she first stepped out of the chair, blood rushing to her legs. She caught herself on the table, making her tits hang on Ron's face. He licked and sucked her nipple, but that was not what she wanted. Pulling herself up, she crawled onto the table, putting her ass above Ron's face, before she smothered it with her ass. Ron's tongue wasted no time before it darted out, tasting her pussy once more. Anne looked to Vivian, who had a small smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“So nice of you to join us.” Vivian said, somehow making Anne blush. Vivian rolled her eyes, thinking Anne would be over any embarrassment by now but clearly not. Still, it added an extra layer of cuteness to Anne's raw sex appeal. Still, she decided to focus on lifting her lips up as she put her tablet down. The dildo set to mimic Ron's cock, pulling out his cock did, and pushing back in when Vivian sank back down. Vivian felt so stuffed, she could barely move at first, but it felt amazing.</p>
<p>Ron could barely breathed, smothered as he is by Anne's large ass, but he wouldn't change anything. Vivian bouncing on his cock slowly, as she started to build up a rhythm feels amazing, only enhanced by the vibrating cock filling her pussy and making her tighter. He could feel the vibrations on his own cock, only heightening his pleasure. Anne started to rub her groin over Ron's face, forcing his tongue to move between her pussy and slightly gaping asshole as she desired. Ron is completely at the mercy of the women above him and all he had to do is hold back his own orgasm and keep his tongue working. He felt Anne lean forward, pushing her ass even harder against his face. He is forced to cup Anne's ass, spreading open her cheeks every so often to allow a small gap for fresh air to reach his lungs.</p>
<p>“That looks so good.” Anne spoke quietly, Ron unable to hear but Vivian could. She had leaned forward as close as she could to watch Vivian's ass bounce up and down Ron's cock</p>
<p>“Eager to go all the way?” Vivian panted out in response, she could feel Anne's closeness by her breath on her sweaty skin.</p>
<p>“No... I got something special planned for that.” Anne whispered, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Ron, the sound barely audible over Ron's slurps and Vivian's small moans every time she forced her ass back down.</p>
<p>“You... sure... you... don't.... want.... this?” Vivian asked, before she pulled up all the way, freeing Ron's cock from her ass, showing her gaping hole to Anne for a moment, before she slammed her hips back down. “Fuck.” Vivian moaned, as she rolled her hips. “Feels so good.”</p>
<p>“I do...” Anne whispered, hungry for more, before she shook her head. “But not yet.” After her many orgasms Anne is back into some semblance of normality. She did not reject her actions, and is more than eager to go to the next step, but she she had a plan and she wanted it to be special. She wanted to make love to Ron, not fuck each other like what is happening now.</p>
<p>“Hmm... Make sure... to invite me... oooh.” Vivian interrupted herself with a moan, her orgasm building and close to the limit, only thing holding her back is the conversation with Anne. “Invite me to join in after...” Vivian forced out as she impaled herself back on Ron's rod and rolled her hips, feeling Ron's pulsing cock deep inside of enhanced by the vibrator deep in her pussy. “After you had your fun.” Vivian looked over her shoulder. “I don't know what you thought of me, but I think you taste divine and eager to try out your creampie. After all, you've had mine.” Vivian teased at the end.</p>
<p>“Only if you give me this next one.” Anne moaned out as Ron stuck his tongue into her ass. Her ass is slightly sore from Vivian's fingers spreading her open, and Ron's wet tongue massaging her feels amazing.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, you can have all the creampies I can offer.” Vivian moaned out as she started to pump her hips up and down Ron's cock once more. “I can even... offer you one... from my pussy next.” Vivian tried to convince Anne. But Anne responded with her hands on Vivian's hips, making her bounce up and down Ron's cock faster.</p>
<p>“No... I told you his first pussy is mine.” Anne growled softly. Vivian did not care, with Anne's help she was bouncing faster and faster on Ron's cock, her climax soon triggering, her rhythm and Anne's help the only thing keeping her moving on Ron's cock. “Cum, you bitch.” Anne encouraged. “Get fucked so hard nothing but Ron can ever satisfy you ever again.”</p>
<p>Ron heard the last sentence spoke, having to spread open Anne's ass to take a breath, Vivian's climaxing and convulsing ass having taken his last breath away as he gasped into Anne's pussy. He smiled, happy that Anne is getting along with Vivian, even if called themselves bad names, he knew they were just caught up in the moment. Ron returned to licking and probing Anne's pussy, once more letting Anne's cheeks smother him completely. He could feel his orgasm building, but as he focused on holding back early, it was slowly building, allowing him to full enjoy this heavenly experience. He started to lift his hips slightly, meeting Vivian's downward thrusts with his own. Her large ass perfectly cushioning the rough momentum for him.</p>
<p>Vivian is little more than a moaning, shaking mess as Anne and Ron worked together to ensure her ass is fucked hard and ruined for anything but Ron's cock in the future. She felt Anne slap her hips against Ron's, and kept them there as Vivian started to rise. Vivian started to roll her hips as Anne's hand grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and making her back arch. Anne claimed Vivian's mouth with her own, kissing her harshly as Vivian started to bounce slightly once more, unable to bounce much due to Anne forcing her head back, but she wanted to feel the cock and dildo rub inside of her. Anne's other hand trailed around to rub and pleasure Vivian's clit. </p>
<p>Vivian screamed into Anne's mouth, who sucked on her tongue. The great mind that is Dr. Vivian Porter is no longer in residence of her body, just the whore who had the greatest orgasm of her live, and her two partners were not stopping, drawing out the pleasure. Ron is forced to thrust his hips higher and harder against Vivian, giving a brief moment of haging in the air as his hips dropped back down to the table before she fell back down on him. Vivian slowly started to return back to her body, moving her hips again as kissing Anne back, before Anne broke the kiss. Vivian looked up to Anne's smirking face.</p>
<p>“Make him cum.” Anne whispered to Vivian, who tightened her internal muscles and worked them, trying to milk Ron's cock. “Make him cum.” Anne started to kiss Vivian's face between her words. “Make him cum so I can clean your ass out once more.” Vivian shuddered, her body sensitive and close to another climax, her  robotic toy or Ron's cock, she could not tell which is more unrelenting. Anne let Vivian's hair go, and pushed her back up. “Now bounce, bounce and make him cum.” Anne instructed, as she her hand left Vivian's clit to hold her hips, helping Vivian bounce. Anne lifted Vivian high enough at first to see the gaping hole and the swollen twitching anal ring, before slamming her all the way down.</p>
<p>“Fuck...” Vivian moaned, but started to do as she was told. With Anne's help she could focus on flexing her internal muscles for Ron's benefit. Vivian heard Ron's muffled moan as Anne moaned due to the vibrations in her pussy due to Ron's tongue. The pain of slamming her sore ass against Ron's hip being the edge that allowed Vivian to keep her mind and not get swept along the tides of pleasure storming through her body. She could feel Ron's cock pulsing rapidly inside of her, she knew he is close, she just needed to last a little bit longer.</p>
<p>Ron is completely unaware of Vivian's desire to make him cum fast, he is close, but doing all he could to hold back. The skills of his tongue suffered, making Anne started to rub up and down his face for her own pleasure. Ron is very light headed, struggling to breath despite spreading Anne's cheeks open as her actions kept his mouth occupied. The lack of air caused his focus to slip, and with a long moan into Anne's pussy, he filled Vivian's ass once more. He could feel his balls tighten painfully, telling him it is his last load, but the pleasure soon overwhelmed the pain. His cum filling Vivian's bowels triggered her own climax as she convulsed around his cock, milking him all the more. He could feel her hips still moving, unaware it was almost entirely due to Anne's actions at this point.</p>
<p>Anne watched in eager anticipation as she watched Ron's cock pulse and grow, filling Vivian's ass with cum for her. Ron's cock is once more covered by his sticky cum, but Anne kept moving Vivian, milking Ron for all he is worth. She eventually saw Ron's cock stop, so she lifted Vivian's ass up, keeping her mouth close. As Ron's cock pulled free, Anne quickly moved her open mouth, catching the first cum oozing out before she sealed her lips around the swollen and well fucked anus, sucking down Ron's cum and moaning into Vivian's ass. The taste of Ron's cum and his tongue being enough to trigger her own climax.</p>
<p>Vivian returned once more to reality to feel Anne's tongue circling her anus, coaxing the cum into her mouth. She looked down to see the shiny vibrator buzzing outside of her pussy. She pushed the robotic limb away, pushing her ass back into Anne's face, making her sit up straight. Once Anne started to push back, showing she could not go any further back, Vivian leaned forward, catching Ron's softening, but still hard cock in her mouth as she cleaned it of the cum clinging to it. She worked quickly, feeling Ron's cock continuing to soften inside of her mouth as she forced it down her throat once more. She managed to kiss the base of his shaft before the cock lost its rigidity, and started to grow smaller. With a wet plop, she let the cock free from her mouth, cleaned of cum as she felt Anne cleaning the last of the cum out of her ass.</p>
<p>Eventually, Anne is finished with Vivian's hole, pulling back to look at the cleaned but gaping ass hole. Anne kissed all around the swollen anal ring, thanking it for the meal she enjoyed, before pushing Vivian's ass softly away. Vivian took the sign as she stumbled off the table, her legs weak. Anne followed, lifting her ass of Ron's face. Vivian and Anne watched as Anne's arousal clung to Ron's face, his tongue still sticking out, but Anne kept a hand on his chest, keeping his head down as she edged backwards, leaving Ron laying on the table on his own. Dropping to her knee's besides the table, Anne started to kiss Ron, moaning at the taste of herself in Ron's mouth. Finally satisfied, she pulled back, smiling at the thoroughly fucked expression on Ron's face.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that my love?” Anne asked softly, Ron's eyes locking onto hers before he smiled. He reached out to cup her cheeks.</p>
<p>“You are truly my Goddess.” Ron said in breathless awe. “Only a divine being could bring me to a heavenly place.” Anne smiled back at Ron, kissing his lips chastely.</p>
<p>“If she is a goddess...” Vivian breathed out, breaking the lover's moment. “What am I?” Vivian asked.</p>
<p>“You are a succubus from hell I brought out for my lover.” Anne fired back to Vivian with a smirk. Vivian thought on it, before smirking herself.</p>
<p>“I can live with that.” Vivian turned her attention to Ron. “Did you enjoy your naughty succubus' ass?” Vivian asked.</p>
<p>“Do you even need to ask?” Ron responded with a tired moan, making Vivian and Anne chuckle.</p>
<p>“Just remember Anne.” Vivian stared speaking again. “Invite me to join in the fun again after you and Ron have your first time.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I'm eager to taste more of you myself.” Anne responded making Ron moan.</p>
<p>“Ladies, the mind is willing but the flesh is weak, can you stop filling my head with such images.” Ron begged.</p>
<p>“Sorry my love.” Anne said sincerely. “You just rest up, me and Vivian are going to shower.” Anne brought her mouth next to Ron's ear, unable to resist. “Together.” Ron moaned pitifully.</p>
<p>“Damn tease.” Ron pouted, making Anne and Vivian giggle.</p>
<p>“As much fun as that would be, the showers are too small here.” Vivian informed Anne, who shrugged, making her breasts bounce in front of Ron's face.</p>
<p>“I was just teasing him.” Anne explained.</p>
<p>“She is a goddess one moment, an evil tease the next.” Ron added. “Go... I need a moment to recover before I can shower.” With a final kiss, Anne got up and helped Vivian to the showers. Vivian's leg still weak, her core muscles exhausted.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>After three seperate showers and getting dressed, Ron gave Vivian his new mobile number before leaving. Not before Vivian gave him a deep kiss and her thong. Ron was confused, but thought nothing on it as he stuffed it into his pockets. All three were completely unaware the entire time they had an audience.</p>
<p>“Fuck that was hot.” Betty panted, as she stopped rubbing her pussy. She had watched the entire thing in the comfort of her apartment. “I have got to get Anne into Ron's next lesson after she has had her special moment.” Betty spoke to herself, before relucantly getting up from the puddle of mess she made on her couch. She had to clean it quick before it dried and ruined her couch, but it was worth it.</p>
<p>MILFMILFMILFMILFMILF</p>
<p>AN: Longest chapter yet, do not expect them to be so long in the future. This is an advance apology for the next few chapters being lighter on the erotic scenes as I develop the plot to start brining Shego into the fold. Additionally I've gone back over after noticing a few spelling and grammar errors in previous chapters. I gave this chapter a once over but I did the others. I need to to do it again but sadly my life has become more busier.</p>
<p>Due to my live becoming busier, future chapters will be released every 2-4 weeks until I get more free time. I felt the time pressure on this one, and in the end the scene with Anne, Ron and Vivian was nothing like I planned, as I went with my imagination. So it might not be my best work in the descriptive narrative. I also noticed I changed perspective narrative multiple times in one paragraph, compared to swapping with a new paragraph like previous chapters. It annoys me, but it's not something easily fixed without a re-write. None the less, I hoped you enjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>